World Cup
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: The U.A. students had been selected to represent Japan in the biggest Hero contest of the modern times. Young heroes from around the world would compete in one of a kind tournament to decide who is the best and show the world that they are ready to shine and take the vacant seat leave by All Might (Mostly DekuChako, TodoMomo, other side ships) Chapter 6: A suit? Plus Ultra!
1. World Cup! Plus Ultra!

Chapter 1: International Cup.

The world was in chaos, the acts of the assassin of heroes Stain had caused a stir not only in Japan but through the entire world where people saw their beloved fighters of justice less and less as omnipotent figures and more as people who could suffer defeats, costly defeats in lives and the terrible encounter between All Might against All for One in which the terrible state of the most powerful hero in the world was made public, as well as the "officialization" of his retirement as defender of the planet left vacant the most vital post in the world of heroes, a true symbol of peace was missing.

The day had begun quite strangely, far from the typical furtive entrance of Aizawa to surprise his students this came with a serious face, way more serious than usual, and asked five students to accompany him with the director Nezu that was waiting for them with an important announcement.

—What the fuck do they want us for? —Bakugo complained loudly while they continued walking through the corridors, Aizawa was much quieter than usual.

—You´re are not in trouble, if that's what you think—It was the only thing he answered before reaching a great door, without further the raven hair teacher move aside allowing them to pass first.

Inside, not only the director was waiting for them since there were multiple people waiting as well, from their professors of various classes to two superior classmates who they soon recognized.

—Hello my little Kouhais! —Nejire Hado's effusive greeting did not take long to resound in the "serious" atmosphere that had formed before, without hesitation a smile appeared on the faces of the younger ones with the exceptions of Todoroki who remained stoic and of Bakugo who only muttered something similar to "The crazy noisy bitch"

—Hado-senpai! Amajiki-senpai! — The young heir of One for All noticed the presence of the dark-haired depressive boy, who, seeing how they recognized him, turned his face gently to the side.

—You'll call me Nejire-chan—The girl did not take long to move toward him squeezing his cheeks with his hands, stretching these as if they were rubber —Ne-ji-re—chaaaaan! —She try to force him to say the words while the green haired just writhed softly.

—Hado-san, could you? . . . — At the words of Shota Aizawa who finally entered the room the girl just released her poor victim.

—Ok, Ok. I'm sorry . . . But I'll return with mighty vengeance—She warned poking his forehead with her forefinger before returning with the raven-haired, who kept his eyes away from those presents.

—Well, well, well ...— The director stood on his desk taking slow steps on it, looking strangely more serious than usual—Boys, everyone here has been called for a simple reason ... But first, does anyone want tea? —And with that the serious atmosphere went out the window accompanied by the laugh of the marmot/bear/thing that ran the school—But now, seriously ... What do you know about the old event known as" The Olympics "? — The majority put doubtful face, without doubting it few knew of those subjects of ancient history.

—Do you talk about that old sports celebration? —As you would expect the studied Iida Tenya was the first to respond while stroking his chin to remember what he read about it —From the ancient Greece was held a traditional sports fair where people of various sports met to seek an award, this practice was extinguished years after the appearance of the Quirks because it was impossible to know who had and who not a Quirk to benefit their sporting skills—All students, with obvious exceptions, were surprised of the knowledge of their class president.

—Exactly, I could not expect less from you Tenya-kun—Clapped with his little paws—Yes, that event has disappeared by the appearance of the Quirks ... But in the same way the organization of the United Nations has fought for the countries join again in world events, this has led to the preparation of the first "World Hero Cup" an event where representatives of the big blocks will send their best heroes to fight to prove they are the best—Only said this the ears of Bakugo almost turned towards him, like an animal detecting something that interested him—Of course there was a lot of controversy since they considered it would be dangerous to gather so many heroes and thus leave their home countries unprotected from their greatest defenders ... But for all what happened recently the world needs more than ever a symbol of hope, the world needs to believe in something and someone again, they need to know that the world is in good hands. —

—Your hands!—Through the window the symbol of peace, the smile that made the world shine in the moments of greater need show up, the one that never—Agh!—Blood came out of the mouth and return to his weak form, he seemed to forget that his body could not bear to use the shape of the One for All and that it lasted only three seconds at the most.

—All Might! —After the surprise cry from the students, the principal, and all the other professors, smacked their foreheads with total annoyance as Toshinori did not learn not to overuse his body after all that he had suffer so far.

—I'm fine! — He got up as if nothing happens, wiped the blood from his mouth with a hand effortlessly showing up that he was fine again—Boys! As the director was explaining to you—A drop ran down the back of everyone's necks when they saw how he was returning to the main topic, ignoring his bizarre entrance failure—Given the refusal, mainly of the Americans and Europeans, to send the Top Hero ... The event was organized using only participants under 20 years old. What could be better to make people have hope than showing future heroes? It's your turn to fill hearts with hope! —He pointed his skeletal finger at the eight young people present.

— Of course—Midnight intervened at once, because although everything had been very nice so far it was time to talk to them about the not so good part of all this—While everyone here is a potential hero, World Tops even, you must understand that you will not go to a simple sports festival ... We are talking about the best among the best, warriors who will fight with everything to be the best and although your lives will undoubtedly always be a priority you could be terribly injured...Attending this event is completely your decision and you should not feel pressured to accept ... Japan is great and there are many possible representatives—After saying this silence did presence again.

—Midnight-sensei has just made a good point ... If you do not feel ready for the international challenge, remember that you should not take it, you can, and will, be great heroes. Tend this or not—Without more the director gave a slight applause—Then, who wants to join the official team of Japan, take one step ahead—The first was not a surprise in the least.

—Katsuki Bakugo, ready! —No one doubted that he would be the first to accept.

—Hey, leave something to your senpai Explo-chan! —Without further ado the only female member of the "big 3" stepped forward—I, Nejire Hado, I'm ready! —She raised her right arm in a sign of strength.

A small silence forms again before another young student move forward.

—Todoroki Shouto, I'm ready. —The number two of the last sports festival finally made its appearance. The rest of them did not look so determined, even when it was a tremendous opportunity it was clear this wasn't like many other things they had faced so far.

—Amajiki Tamaki, ... I'm in—More than one was surprised by the voice that said those words, without warning a pair of arms surrounded him in a back-breaking hug.

—Amajiki-kun, you decided to come! I´m so, so happy! —His companion did not hide in the least the joy of knowing that she would have him as a companion, although he always had him as a partner due the fact they share class since first year.

—En...Enough—He try to separate from the embrace, the mere fact of being so touchy in public was already something very shameful, but by his female companion in front of all his kouhais? He was dying of embarrasment!

—It is certainly surprising to see that you accepted Tamaki, is not that we are not happy for it but it was unexpected —Said Aizawa to the boy who could be mistaken for a son of him. After finally breaking free from the hug the Sasuke-looking hero frown softly.

—... If Mirio still had his Quirk he would be here ... And he would have been the first to accept, without a doubt —Looking up, his words generated more of a lump in his throat—That's why ... For him, for his dream, I'm going to go ... I'm going to ... I'm going to fight for him, just as he fought for me and for everything he believed that was fair—Strangely, the most introverted of the group ended up giving a great inspiration to the rest of his companions.

—I, Iida Tenya, student of class A of Heroes of the UA Academy, 16 years old, blood type—Before I continued with his exaggerated introduction, a furtive Bakugo shouted at him.

—Just say you accept, four eyes! —Roars loudly, hating to see him babbling around without reason instead of cutting to the point.

—That's what it was going to do Bakugo-san, please do not interrupt me! —He retorts stirring his hand in a manner worthy of a karate-chop.

—I, Yaoyorozu Momo, accepted the invitation —Iida was surprised when his classmate accepted the challenge ... Not because she accepted to go but because she did interrupt his mini acceptance ceremony.

—Excellent, excellent, already with that we have six ... Young Midoriya? —Now everyone looked at the last of the young people present, the only one who had not given his answer so far. Toshinori just closed his eyes softly because he could understand the fear that seized the young hero, leaving his comfort zone was never easy.

—I ...— Swallow hard with difficulty, in his mind crowded a thousand images that went from his first days of training to the faces of Eri and Mirio, he squeezed his eyes tightly—I ...

— If you're going to jump back, say it now you fucking Deku! —Bakugo's always flowery language returned Midoriya to reality, although his dreams of being a hero whose smile illuminated the world had not diminished in the least, far from it increased over time, a deep fear began to seize his being. What should he do now? Not even Mirio, who more than one consider the most worthy heir to the One for All had emerged unscathed from the battle against the evil that reigned in the world, All Might no longer existed as a hero to protect everyone and he was not ready to be that symbol of peace that the world needed. But ...

—Group A, Midoriya Izuku ... I accept —Pressing his hands into a fist with a determined look the boy accepted, he could not retreat from this challenge, the only way to develop the One for All was facing challenges, stronger enemies and either win or be defeated always give all of himself, emulate the motto of his school and go much further.

—Splendid! I could not be more proud of you! —The words of All Might generate more than internal rejoicing, because perhaps his career has ended at this point but he was still the greatest hero that humanity had ever known—Fight as hard as you can, not for the country, not for honor but for yourselves, give your best and become champions, seconds, third or even last. But come back with a smile on your lips and with your hearts satisfied to know that you gave everything!—Said raising his fist, the same fist with which he had managed to defeat All for One for the second time, that fist that saved countless people giving every ounce of his power in that punch that shook the whole world in more ways than one. That erased doubts of their young hearts, serious faces supplanted by smiling ones, some more than others, but happy to know that any challenge could be surpassed if they do it together.

— Good, good, good — The principal called attention again before raising his right paw showing seven plane tickets surprising the young heroes since each had their respective name ready—What? Do you think we did not foresee that you´ll accept? —He laughed loudly, damn mutant rat and his hyper-deductive abilities thought the students while one by one took their respective ticket—We have already spoken with your legal guardians, the consents have been signed and will depart tomorrow at Kansai International Airport. The time, your seat, terminal and everything else is in your passage so take care of it...I'm talking about you, Bakugo-kun—He let out a laugh while the aforementioned blonde only pulls out his middle finger.

—What?! Tomorrow?! — Normally Iida would not react in such a way but a travel plan needed days, weeks, not just a few hours.

—That's right, tomorrow. You must acclimatize to the place where you´ll be competing, as well as to the schedule and get ready for what you´ll see, that's why we decided to send you four weeks prior to the event, although it has been prepared for several months it will be announced officially in a week to the public—Explained a sip to his cup of tea—You have today to go to your bedroom, pack what you think appropriate and spend the night with your families if you wish—Without more to say he gave the stage to the teachers.

— As you should expect a couple of teachers will make you company during the trip—Aizawa ran his hand over his head with some annoyance, since he and All Might would be responsible for such heavy task—What annoyance ... But there is no other option— He shrugged later.

—By the way sensei, where? ... —And Iida's question was answered by a shout from Yaoyorozu who opened her passage to see the place that would be their destiny, the rest did the same amazed of what it reads.

—Paris?! — It was the collective cry. The headquarters of the great event among the young heroes that someday would protect the world and will give the relief to the present generation was none other than.

—Yes, Paris, France. The city of light, love and crepes. What? Did you expect this to be in the Kanto region? —At the end of his comment the furry in the room release one of his typical laughs that, without a doubt, hurt the hearing of all the present people— Sleep well, prepare well, remember that you must be two hours before departure or the plane will leave you. Strive! —And without further guidance, they were led out of the building.

A deep silence between the young students, it was clear that the walk back to the dorms wouldn't be as chatty as usual considering the hell amount of information they just had received.

— I warn you all—Bakugo stopped suddenly, nobody was surprised that he was the one that finally speak—No one will stop me, I will conquer that world shit and destroy all who dare to cross in my way—Warned with his typical mean voice, that contemptuous tone of him that most of them were used to hear when the ash-blond was being challenged, or at least he felt challenged. He turn his face to see them out of the corner of the eye: A wild smile of pure excitement through his lips—That includes you, you dipshits ... —He would not admit it loudly, as expected, but he saw in those four his biggest challenges to be the best of his course and therefore in the future as a professional hero.

— You speak as if this is going to be easy for you, Bakugo. —The always calm voice of Shouto Todoroki answered him, instantly the blond turned his face.

—It will be easy for me, half and half bastard—Bends his head a little to see him in the eyes, because of the height difference .

—Bakugo-san, I think—Yaoyorozu tried to intervene to avoid further anger among his teammates, but was interrupted by the hand of Todoroki who made a simple gesture to ask her back down.

—The last time we face each other I disrespect not using my left arm, Bakugo—The always serious voice of the young man did not seem to show any emotion, but his eyes show the opposite as they shine with a singular desire to fight—It will not happen again, take it for granted. —Said finally and with such words one would expect the blonde to respond in an aggressive, violent and loud manner as is typical of him ... But it was not like that: It only widened his macabre smile .

—You better do. Or I'll have to kick you to the unconsciousness. —Now that did sound much more like Bakugo, he soon turned around since he had nothing else to tell them, only walked away in the direction of the dorms because he planned to visit his parents that night.

—Kacchan ...—Whisper the young Midoriya, watching his childhood "friend" walk away alone. Then he just sigh turning to his companions, with peaceful face, very different from his usual worried one—Guys ...—And before he could say something else a pair of hands covered his eyes.

—Guess who!—With only listening the voice, and the singing tone, Izuku recognized the person behind him.

—Ha-Hado-senpai! —He did not seem to remember that she asked him to be called by her name, which caused her to twist his head in a little abrupt way.

—I told you to call me Nejire-chan! —She was going to continue with the neck torture but a hand on her wrist stopped such thing to go further

—Hado ... —And just hearing the voice of her dark-haired companion is that she stopped , freeing Izuku of his punishment.

— Okay, okay ... I´ll calm down. — She took a deep breath before sighing deeply, a simple exercise to release that energy contained.

— I do not understand Hado-senpai. Why do you ask me to call you by your name but Amajiki-senpai is still calling you by your last name? —A pretty logical question from our protagonist.

—Because if I ask Amajiki-kun he turns red, red like an apple and then he explodes—She clarified without shame of what she just said, the aforementioned only opened his eyes before his cheeks became red as long with his ears.

—... You did not have to tell them that ... — He look away quickly, not wanting people to see his face so reddened by shame.

—Neither had to not tell them, right? — Damn with Hado and her logic.

—Excuse me, senpais ...But, where is Mirio-san? —The duo stopped their little sketch keeping silence for a few seconds.

—Togata-kun is abroad—The girl answered putting her hands on her hips, surprising the young man with greenish hair.

—A few weeks ago, after the festival ... —Amajiki began to speak—They contacted him for a study that could help him recover his Quirk—Despite how encouraging that sounded, the boy did not show much conviction—Possibilities, according to what Togata told us, were one in eight hundred chillions—Everyone just stare at Tamaki surprised by such "number" —... Those were Mirio's exact words—It sounded, sadly, logical.

—But what about Eri-chan? —Another big question if it´s that Togata was not in the damn country.

—She wanted to accompany Mirio but they told her that she could not leave the country for security reasons—Izuku sigh calmly now, at least she was okay.

—I'm sure she'll miss Togata-senpai a lot ... I'll try to visit her before we leave—He nodded to himself, little Eri had made tremendous progress in those weeks, especially after the school event; where she was able to smile again and in large part was to the joint efforts of Izuku and Mirio.

—Surely she'll be happy to see you, she loves you so much! —Nejire enthusiastic raise her thumbs.

—Thanks...I do not distract you more, senpais. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport—With a formal bow he say goodbye to them.

The afternoon fell quickly on them, the dormitories were a little emptier that night as several students had left for their real homes, in some cases as those of Bakugo and Iida were received with joy, pride and words of encouragement from their parents ... Well, in the case of Bakugo mixed with insults and many yells. But no less supportive! And even if she did not let him see it, the insane blonde who was his mother, was proud, her smile betrayed her without any doubt.

—Fuck of old hag! —He shouted back, but far from being angry ... He looked happy.

Iida was received with words of encouragement, affectionate gestures ... And above all with a sincere smile from his brother who, after a hug, told him that he could not be more proud that his younger brother carried the name of Ingenium.

—I will do my best, brother—And he would not disappoint him about that promise.

On the other hand, Momo did not run into her parents so happy about the situation because they worried too much about what their daughter could suffer in such a situation. trip ... Even so they had signed the permit since they knew their daughter would not accept a "No" for an answer, especially since she found herself and started to travel her own path to become a heroine.

—I thank you ... Father, mother. This is what I want to be—They did not agree; she knew ... But she knew that they accepted her as she was, and that was the only thing that really matters for her.

Todoroki Shouto was a special case ... When he arrived at his home he ran into the person he least wanted to see, his father Endeavor who gave him a typical stern look before telling him to follow him to the kitchen because he wanted to talk to him. The talk in question was exactly what he expected: That he had to win, that he had to show why he was born to beat All Might ... But none of that mattered.

—I will fight for myself, for what I can achieve with this power that it's mine, not yours—And with these stern words he retreated to his bedroom ... He should rest, though after leaving his father silent with such an act of rebellion he would surely sleep like a baby.

Finally Midoriya Izuku came to his home, It wasn't strange that his mother welcomed him with a warm hug and tears of happiness. How could her mother not be proud that the little boy whom she felt had failed as a mother since she could not inherit him a Quirk will now represent her country in such an important event? Of course she was worried, she could not hide it although she tried hard, but she knew that there was no word that could make her son change his mind and far from wanting to do this, Inko decided to support him in his dream, as he had always done.

—Mom, I'll come back stronger than ever. I promise! —His words would surely make a mark on his mother's heart that would wipe away her tears to offer him a smile, support and as always all her love.

... The next day ...

The departure time for the plane was approaching, according to the boarding instructions the boys must have been an hour and a half before the time to leave so they had to arrive, at least, at two in the afternoon of that day since the flight left at exactly three thirty. With suitcases in hand and his uniform of the U.A. as mandatory for the flight, according to the document, the young participants of the Japanese selection arrive, as you would expect the first one was Iida Tenya who soon ran into his teacher in charge (Not to mention the only responsible) Shota Aizawa.

—Sensei! —Without warning he bowed to the aforementioned, who only shook his head.

—Less formality. —He asked with his typical serenity. Turning the face slightly as Bakugo said goodbye to his parents before walking towards them, ironically he was the rudest of the students but he was punctual as hell since he arrive even before Yaoyorozu who was just getting into the place.

—Hey old man— "Greets" the teacher in the most typical way of him.

—More formality—Eraserhead did not hit him just because they were in public.

—Sensei—Momo simply introduced herself with a very slight bow.

—This level of formality—Indicated to the other two, unfortunately they were not even like the Young Yaoyorozu.

—Screw you—Bakugo's response did not linger.

The rest did not take long to arrive, All Might made his appearance mixing with the public without much effort thanks to his skinny appearance, the young Hado alike made a non-silent appearance jumping like a girl in an amusement park, surprise was that when she arrived she jumped on top of ... Amajiki Tamaki who had been there for a while, but nobody had noticed him just because he was silent as a shadow.

— And here come the last ones...— Eraserhead was not surprised by the late arrival of Todoroki and Midoriya, they were the most likely to reach the place by public transport do the young of greenish hair boy being of middle-low class while the dual colored eye one surely would prefer a trip in mule that being taken by his father.

—I am so sorry for the delay—Deku did not take long to reverence his companions as a gesture of excuses, Todoroki on the other hand did not say anything despite his delay.

—It does not matter; we are all in time. Now we will proceed to make the necessary documentation to leave the country, I´m sure you not know this since it is your first time leaving Japan as provisional heroes but a pro cannot leave without having filled several formats, including a responsive if your Quirk causes problems during the flight—None of them was aware of such rules ... Except of course by Momo.

—The process is simple my peers, if you like I can guide you in any doubt you might have—The always radiant and friendly young rich girl offered a hand to who needed it, it was difficult to see it in a bad way, even when it shows her wealth.

—Let's hurry up, although we have time for the departure of the plane I do not want to have any sort of delays—Without further indications they walk to the registration module for heroes and Quirks, taking between five and six minutes per person they´ll still had 20 minutes to board the plane at the end ... It was a somewhat tedious process for some of them, mainly not being accustomed to declare Quirks, as they work in detail and ... Well, to summarize something obvious: Bakugo was almost accused of terrorism for the fact that his Quirk was able to make explosions and ended up threatening the officer who was interviewing him, luckily Aizawa managed to intervene for good. After a heavy hour of inspections, waiting and long lines they were finally about to board their plane just twenty minutes from takeoff, in front of them a huge hallway with acrylic windows that separated them from boarding the huge metal bird.

—Do not delay—At the instruction of their principal sensei, because All Might was practically on a vacation trip with that relaxed attitude of him, they began to move forward and it was not until they were in the middle of the hall that manage to hear something odd... A familiar group of voices shouting known names.

—Deku-kun! Iida-kun! —The aforementioned, as well as the rest of the youngsters, turned around and what they saw left them frozen for a few seconds

—Do your best! —It was the cry in unison, all their classmates were there raising banners with their names, gestures of support and as was obvious: Wearing the uniform of the Academy to identify who they were representing, Uraraka took two steps forward and put her hands around her mouth to cone magnify her voice.

—You can do it! —The security officers were quick to intervene because they had moved beyond the bounded area to see those who were about to leave, yet this did not stop the A class from making all the noise possible, letting them see that even in the they would not always be their side, the support will always exist.

—Do your best Yaomomo! You can do it Todoroki! Make them cry Bakugo! Demonstrate who´s the boss Iida! —

Without time to lose, and even wanting to see their friends a little more, the students had to turn around and walk inside the plane ... Of course, this help to hide huge smiles and in the cases of Midoriya and Yaoyorozu tears of happiness from seeing how much their companions supported them in that new adventure that awaited them.

—You five have great friends, don´t you? —Nejire asked, happily before such demonstration of companionship. Deku wiped away her tears before shaking his head softly.

—No ... They are our family. —He said only, the girl immediately understood why Mirio was so fond of that little green-haired boy. And with this ...The trip began.


	2. The Russian Federation! Plus Ultra!

The seats were distributed randomly, thus avoiding major problems when organizing them ... Or that the teachers thought at first because they completely ignored that they were taking teenagers with them.

—There's no fucking way I'll sit next to the misfit of Deku! — The shout of Bakugo alerted most of those present people, many passengers who had nothing to do with the trip of the UA were surprised by the young male screaming all loud.

—Bakugo, don't make a scandal on the plane or they´ll get us down—His class sensei had to stop him by putting a hand on his head and pushing him back to the seat, which for worse was in the window so if he wanted to get up he should pass by the hated Deku.

—But ...— He was going to protest again but those of Eraser sure were intimidating, even for him—Whatever ...— Didn't say more and just dropped into the seat, he would put his headphones and pretend he was not there for the ten damn flight hours until they stopped in Moscow where they would take another plane to finally reach France.

— Noisy ... — Todoroki muttered for his own luck, he would sit next to Yaoyorozu who would prove to be a companion without a doubt much more pleasant than the blond with a terrorist complex.

—Poor Midoriya-san—The young Momo felt some pity for the greenish hair boy, while she could enjoy the peace and silence of Todoroki along with a good book, Izuku only suffer shouts, insults and looks that, almost literally, explode people.

—Better he than us ...— It was difficult to know if that was a joke from the heterochromic young man but when it comes from him the best thing was not to assume.

—Unfortunately, I agree ... Although Bakugo-san may be a little "rough" I think Iida-san has suffered the worst fate—She turned face, action imitated by the boy at her side, looking into the president of the class who was just behind Tamaki and Nejire, what was wrong with his seat you might ask? Well, poor Tenya had to share a row with a man who was tremendously overweight making him end up uncomfortably attached to the window.

—... I'd rather go there than with Bakugo—Cold words of the young ice hero.

— Isn't great how well they get along with each other? — The words of Nejire Hado could not be more wrong, to the misfortune of her partner the girl had stayed in the window side so now he had to endure her sea of questions about everything she´ll see through the window.

—I don't think so ...— muttered the dark-haired who try to accommodate as best possible in his seat to get some sleep, this would be a very long trip and time change will hit them pretty hard—... What ... What are you doing? —Without warning, the girl put on a kitten-like mask and curled up to him, rubbing as much as she could.

—I stayed awake all night to sleep on the plane and do not bother you with all my questions and stuff Amajiki-kun—The boy was totally frozen, even more than usual at those words since it certainly was tremendously kind act of her, also a very cute ne— So: Good night—She cuddled a little more, luckily the seatbelt gave her good mobility from the waist up.

—Bu-but—He could not fight with her, he knew well.

— Shh — Whispers to complain, Tamaki stop moving in his place trying to get comfortable and without warning she took his wrist, forcing him to put that arm over her shoulder, almost as if hugging her—Much better, your arm hindered — She snuggled in his chest was on the side and at last he seemed to fall asleep, but not before almost causing a heart attack on the raven hair boy.

— This could not be any worse ... — He mumbled to himself, it was not that he did not like the closeness of Nejire ... But it was too much for his fragile heart, but as the Murphy Law dictates: Everything got worst. He looked up, trying to look away from the pale cheeks of his companion's, meeting the inquisitive glances of Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and Midoriya who were watching them over their seats —... This ... This is not...I ... She ... I ... We — Tries to form coherent words but nothing came to his head, at this point Tamaki just wanted to die.

And with that theother students crouch back to their respective seats but not before Momo raises her mobile taking a photograph that surely will be worth millions for the UA magazine once they returned to her beloved Japan.

—Please, do not use your phones —One of the hostesses asked nicely, the girl quickly hide her mobile because the evil was already done —The plane is about to take off, if you wish something please contact me or press the button on the left side of your seats for people on the aisle side and on the right side for people in the window, in case of emergency—The woman continued with the lengthy security introduction that most ignored.

—Do not talk to me, do not look at me, do not even think about existing in my presence—Bakugo left the rules more than clear, just in case.

—I know ...— The young man with greenish hair murmured softly, despite everything that happened in his young, and violent, life he did not seem to have the pants to face his former childhood friend.

One line back.

—Are you comfortable, Todoroki-san? I could give you one if you wish—As always, Momo was more concerned with others than herself, as she brought a pillow to her neck and soon wondered if her partner wanted one too.

—I'm fine. Also, we are not allowed to use our Quirks on the plane—Said the young man with his typical serenity since, in fact, he and Bakugo were forced to wear gloves to the elbows that prevented them from using their quirks on the plane, especially Bakugo. But then, the young woman let out a soft laugh.

—I did not mean to create it—She said before putting her handbag over her legs, a rather large one in fact, taking out another neck pillow offering it to the young man—I supposed someone besides me would need one, for convenience—The half and half blinked slightly.

—You always think too much about others, Yaoyorozu—This caused a slight blush on her. Was that a compliment? — Thanks—And he took it, although it was not in his plans to sleep the whole trip, he could not refuse such gesture of kindness.

—You do not have to thank me, along with Iida-san I am one of the representatives of our class so it is my duty to worry about all of you, my comrades —She try to justify herself under the mantle of being the vice president of your group, but this did not seem to deceive the least to the son of Endeavor.

—Yaoyorozu ...— Caressed with his fingers, still covered by gloves, the pillow that she had given him—Thank you very much—A couple of simple words that could make anyone feel the best way possible and, in the young heroine with upturned hair turns into a sincere smile at the gratitude of other.

—No need to thank me, Todoroki-san—But it was something she appreciated, the boy could not help but feel somewhat uncomfortable with that smile ... But not in a bad way, it was like if he had to say or do something but his social incapacity forged by years of "forced training" with his damned father made him ignorant of how to respond appropriately to the situation that happens in front of him and that generated a frustration that he did not let her see with his stoic face.

—The gratitude is the natural response to a given support or good intention—And this was, honestly, the best he could say.

—Well, yes, but it is not always necessary and most people do not always give thanks—Refuted the girl, trying to show that this was part of the good education of the young half and half.

—You always have an answer ...— It was difficult to know if this was a compliment or something similar, his tone did not help a lot for it.

—Not always, you know it—It was obvious what she meant—I try to always have the answers, but I can't be like you or Midoriya-san ... Even Bakugo-san always knows what to do, even if they're not sure, they'll fight without thinking about whether they are right or not—Her hands intertwined with each other, caressing the fingers on the left with those on the right.

—That's what you think? That we are not afraid? —He did not expect that from her, not after everything that had happen between them as a team — Your plans are always well thought out, you calculate every possible thing and you also know how to think quickly, many times better than us— Memories of the examination test he had with her against the home room teacher came to his mind, then that one time, without a second thought, she ended up putting a tracking device in a Nomu, thus facilitating the rescue of a kidnapped peer by the League of Villains.

— Yes, but that only makes it even more clear to me ... You´re are always confident, even when your plans fail you do not feel that this make you fall apart, you do not feel afraid of being wrong ... I would like to be like you, I would like not to think so much and be able to respond more to situations that cross me without hesitation—The rhythm with which she stroked her hands increased, every second a little more frantic.

—... You're wrong if you think that's a good thing—The boy's always direct responses no longer surprised her, but that one in specific made her turn to see him—Midoriya, Bakugo ... I, the three of us have incredible Quirks, that is true and our analytical capacity are also very good but, unlike what you think, we do not usually choose everything based in our analysis, often we act on impulse, based on what we think our powers are capable of, many times we are overwhelmed and maybe if we had a slightly colder mind, like yours, we could go unharmed of the situation...You should not always overthink things, you're right, but ... Nor is it a good idea to act just with instinct.—He confessed without any shame of admitting his mistakes in the past, no longer seeing his battles at school where everything was "safe" but in real battles, all those battles against real villains where one or another miraculous situation ended up saving his life or the others.

—But...—

— Stop thinking that we are better than you, stop thinking you can't do what we can—He cut off his words—You're as good as we are, that's why they brought you to this ... When we're on that battlefield, no matter what happens at the end, it's all about you—He put on her neck pillow, blinking softly—It's comfortable—Answered softly, as if he left the previous topic aside.

Momo never had heard him say so many words together, let alone words of encouragement from that level. She kept her eyes down, but no longer because of the grief that filled her, but because of a slight embarrassment mixed with joy at what his words made her feel, she steeled herself and turned to see him.

—Todoroki-san, I—And then she noticed that he was deeply asleep, it seemed that the pillow had been much more comfortable than expected. Momo inflated her cheeks softly, not surprised at all, maybe it was too much social interaction for the hero. She released the air in her cheeks before smiling—Thank you ... —Only that she needed to tell him, even when he did not listen to her anymore.

The rest of his flight turned out to be excessively quiet and comfortable, a good thing that most of the young people had not been able to sleep well due to the stress of boarding an airplane for the first time, allowing them to spend most of those nine long hours of flight in total serenity, without counting on some slobber for Amajiki due taking his partner almost on top of him. It was not until the tenth hour with twenty minutes of flight that the voice of the pilot began to be heard on the loudspeaker, first speaking in English, then in Russian and later in Japanese with a quite understandable accent.

— We will be landing in twenty minutes in the city of Moscow, Russia at the Zhukovski airport. Please put your seats in position, it has been a smooth flight and we appreciate your preference—And while he said this, the flight attendants explained how to put their seats in order and adjust their belts for the landing process.

—Finally ...— Iida praised everything that could be considered sacred because he felt that in any moment the human mass at his side would end up rolling on itself and crush him in an inevitable way.

The landing process was not complicated, the cold weather of Moscow was felt even inside the plane but luckily for them they had been warned with time and while preparing to descend they had put jackets of the same color of their uniform to maintain a simple method of identification.

—Do not delay, our flight leaves in half an hour—Aizawa quickly organize, mainly because who once was known as All Might was now buying souvenirs as left all responsibility of the little brats to their home room teacher.

— Everyone, move forward in a row!—And as could be expected, the delegate of the class quickly began to give indications that would support his teacher to guide the rest, of course not all accepted these indications with good eyes.

—Have it, four eyes! —Bakugo's quaint comment made the rest of his comrades feel sorry, mainly because he shouted at the middle of the airport but if they were lucky most of them would not understand Japanese.

—Keep your passport, ID of the Academy and your provisional hero license handy. Do not delay — Eraserhead sometimes felt that they demanded too much from him. Be a teacher Midnight said, it would be fun she said . . .

His plane was about to leave, they quickly reached the boarding dock and presented their passages, being inspected with metal detectors that, again, caught something when checking Iida who had to be reviewed more exhaustively due his Engines being the reason behind those detections.

—Not again...—Mumbled remembering that, when leaving Japan, a corpulent security guard finished reviewing him "very meticulously", swearing the guy touch him inappropriately more than one occasion.

—Close your eyes and think of Deku—Bakugo mocked giving his moral support as "good" partner.

—You can Iida-kun—Momo on the other hand offers real moral support.

— Ugh...— Swallowed and waited for the guard in question, but to his surprise who appeared was not a corpulent Russian man with giant hands or something similar but a woman of medium height, brown hair and a pretty, pretty face despite being so serious

—Raise your hands—Indicated in a fairly good Japanese, understandable without a doubt, the eye glassed boy blinked surprised but raised his arms instantly—Proceeding with the inspection—And then she began to touch slowly down the sides of the Japanese hips, up and down while feeling and searching for strange objects or something similar.

—... You're the cutest officer who has ever checked me—Then he snaps noticing what he just said—I didn't mean it in an offensive way, what I mean was that the last officer who check me wasn't- I mean- I— He started to babble all of a sudden, the woman just raised an eyebrow before pocking his chest with her index finger still wrapped in a latex glove.

—You can pass young man—The boy lowered his head advancing with complete defeat on his face, that had been humiliating on many levels ... At least this could not get much worse.

But he was wrong, because in fact he could had it much, much worse. Now the plane had three seats per line, which meant that, according to his number he would behoove between two strangers ... Midoriya suffer the same fate a few seats ahead, Nejire and Amajiki were lucky enough to sit together and with them would go Aizawa, while Shouto and Momo would share a row with All Might ... But, how about Bakugo you might ask? Like Midoriya and Iida, he would have to share a seat with strangers.

—Fan-fucking-tastic ...— The blonde came to his seat groaning a curse between his lips, he had the center seat and thanks to his luck the left place, next to the corridor, was empty due to a last minute abandonment ...So, what was wrong in that case for him to curse? The seat to his right, next to the window, was occupied by a woman, the kind of woman that most annoyed him in the world.

Defined eyebrows, bright and well-groomed blonde hair, deep blue eyes, full and soft lips painted with a light red color, features worthy of a Greek statue offering to Aphrodite, a body more than defined and a Russian fashion magazine in hands were features of... A model, those divas who believed and acted as if they deserved the world just for being beautiful.

Katsuki threw himself in his seat, he was too annoyed by the previous flight to worry about the girl next to him, just stretched his legs, made himself as comfortable as possible and release a slight growl that made his neighbor turn her eyes in his direction.

— _Yaponskiy idiot_...(Japanese idiot) —She murmur with a perfect Russian accent easily telling where she was from, what she do not expect was that the explosive boy turn the face seeing her with total annoyance.

— _Kogo vy nazyvayete idiotom?_ (Who are you calling an idiot?) — The "model" opened hers eyes with surprise, had he just answered her in Russian?

Presenter Mic Informs: From this point our story will have Multiple languages added, for your convenience everything said in languages other than " Japanese " (Basic language of the series) will be written in _Italics_ and later clarified in what language is said, all to make the story more fluid for you ... Wait. Why was All Might choose to go there and not me? I wanted to know Paris!

— _Do you speak_ _Russian?_ — The question was more than obvious and although his accent was not exactly native, it was clear that he could express himself without problems.

— _Yes, my father is_ an _idiot fashion designer so I've traveled to many countries, I learned many languages_ —Groaned crossing his arms, he never mentions it before but he could speak very well the Russian, French, English and Spanish thanks to the fact many, many of the models that his father had to attend were from countries where does languages were spoken, especially Russian and French models.

— _That's awesome,_ _never_ _I met_ _someone so young that speaks so many languages_ —That made her feel a little ignorant, because even in her self-considered coarse knowledge she barely mastered three languages, all of them Russian natives.

— _Do not try to flatter model girl, I_ _still_ _remember you called me an idiot —_ He released a grunt again, those gloves prevented him from using his Quirk and that was something that undoubtedly made a dent in his "aggressive attitude" and intimidating appearance. It was only then that he noticed something curious: She wore the same kind of gloves as he did, without warning he took a hand of her pulling it by force— _They put the same shit on_ _me. —_ Quickly noticing they were exactly the same kind, anti-explosive ones.

— _The fuck are you doing?!_ —Never in her life had felt such a level of insolence, the mere idea of someone took her hand was synonymous of a brutal death, but that boy took it as if it was nothing. She was going to hit him but that fascinating face of him made her stop— _Wait._ _Same_ _gloves? ..._ _Could it be?_ _..._ —She finally noticed that he used the same model of gloves put on by the airport security members when she aboard, meaning only one thing ...

Both had explosive Quirks.

— _And to think that another person with an explosive Quirk would be a model girl_ —An annoyed sight came from him as he left her hand go an act that was followed by the girl pulling her hand in seconds, she seemed uncomfortable.

— _Why do you keep calling me model girl?_ _Do you think I´m just some sort of naïve well behaved girl or something?_ — If it wasn't for those gloves that contain her Quirk she would had show that idiot a good lesson at this point.

— _What?_ _I do not care how you behave, you supermodels are always cocky bitches —_ One would expect that after such provocation she would react violently ... But far from that she only manages to open her eyes and release her jaw slightly.

— ... _Are_ _you calling me a model girl because you think I'm beautiful?_ —That was the only thing her mind managed to process.

— _... You models are so fucking stupid —_ That would answer her properly for sure.

— _..._ _No_ _man_ _had_ _ever_ _spoken to_ _me_ _in this way —_ She used to live a lifestyle very different from what he would expect.

— _Well, if you expect me to kiss your ass like your fans and stalkers, you can go to hell_ — Seriously, he was a vulgar, reckless, rather attractive, demented Japanese.

—... _Tatiana, Tatiana_ _Ivanova_ —She extended her hand causing a slight surprise in Katsuki who expected anger, insults or something different, not a formal and educated presentation— _You can call me_ _Tanya_ , _if you wish_ —

—... _Katsuki, Bakugo Katsuki —_ He did not know whether to present his name as it was traditional in Japan or in Russia, so he preferred to say it that way before taking his hand in greeting.

— _It's a pleasure, Bakugo._ _Although your words flatter me, I must confess that I am not a model ... I am a Heroine, I'm currently studying my second year at the Academy for Heroes of St. Petersburg and I am a_ _Russian_ _selected for the event that surely are going to attend_ —And then Bakugo quickly release her hand.

— Y _ou´re a_ _fucking hero_? —He did not see that one coming in the least, the woman let out a faint laugh covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

— _That's right, your reaction seems charming to me—_ A slight laugh ended up escaping— _You didn't expect such a beautiful woman to be a heroine?_ —The "compliment" given by Bakugo previously had taken effect on her clearly.

— _That I do not give a damn, whoever you_ are _, from wherever you come; I'll beat_ you—Then he just smacks her hand away— _W_ _oman or not, I´ll show no mercy on you_ — Those words could be terrifying for anyone, especially considering that they were told to a woman ... But far from this the blue eyes of the opposite were filled with an emotion that she had not felt in years.

— _That's exactly what I want...To face the best, overcome the greatest heroes._ _Bakugo Katsuki, I want_ —Without realizing it, she had taken him by the cheeks, and basically move to be on top of him.

— _Hey,_ _hey_ , _hey_ —The blond boy tried to push her away but, to be a woman, she was tremendously strong, she had him cornered against his seat and those eyes were starting to scare him.

— _I want ... No, I_ _ **need**_ _to face you, I need to see how strong you are. You've brought excitement to my life_ _Bakugo!_ — Officially the explosive hero was that S*** from the panic.

— _Tanya_ — But a voice came to save him, a tremendous figure standing by their row. He was a young man of the same age range of them, of course he easily exceeds Shoji's height, making him look imposing, a black hair and a half-shaved beard adorning his chin made him look older even though his features betrayed his youth.

— _Vladimir, is_ _something_ _wrong?_ — She did not seem uncomfortable from having a leg between Bakugo's or for the fact of being almost on top of him, on the other hand the blond had a "Save me All Might" face even when he clearly would never ask for it.

— _The plane is about to take off, leave this scrub in peace and avoid more problems_ —Indicated causing the blonde girl to get off Bakugo, he did not like being called a scrub, but he was saved from the crazy bitch so he´ll let him pass with this one.

— _Fine, fine_ _... But do call my boyfriend a scrub or I´ll get angry with you_ —And with the mention of the "B" word the face of Katsuki turn in shock

—Your what?! —A quick punch to the side of the stomach along with the strength of a Russian woman sufficed to render him unconscious, without warning he fell sideways, is face sticking to the side of Tanya's bust.

— _Rest, rest ... —_ She murmured and kissed his forehead gently, with unseemly affection of someone who almost burst a bowel of him with a punch, letting him rest against her and not wasting the chance to take a picture with him while he drooled in pain produced by the blow received when he was with the guard down.

— _You should not leave_ _Tanya_ _with that guy, she could kill him_ — After getting to his seat, the one that was mentioned as "Vladimir" soon received complaints from his partner, a young man of his same build and height, but without that facial hair giving a more juvenile appearance, added to a hair much more cut in semi- military style and much more relaxed features.

— _What_ _Tanya_ _does with her free time is not of our business, Dimitri, as long as she fulfills her duty everything ..._ —Slowly he looks down, cutting his words as he notices something . . . Or well, actually someone in there: A green little Hobbit.

—... Good afternoon—Midoriya did not know what else to say, for his terrible luck not only had being put between two strangers, but between two giant Russian thugs.

After that the pair just began to prattle in Russian as if he was just not there to the point they began to move causing their huge elbows to push him every now and then forcing him to do something about it: He pulled out his dictionary.

— _Excuse me ... Please ..._ _No ..._ _Pushing ... It hurts ... Thank you —_ His pronunciation was terrible, as expected, but at least he made himself being understood by them. After that the one that was Dimitri extended a hand to him as if he requested something from Izuku —Of course— He passed the dictionary to him and the Russian began to look through the book, as if it looked for something in specific.

— I. . . Don´t . . . Care . . . .Japanese . . . Sissy—Deku just shut his mouth as tight as possible, after that Dimitri offer him back the dictionary and the Japanese boy just hug it tightly.

—I hope the rest are doing better than me. . . —Mumbled to himself, it seemed that after Bakugo he was the one with the worst luck since the rest were pretty comfortable ... Especially Iida who, for his good fortune, was now seat in the middle of two beautiful Russian women who, unlike Bakugo's sociopath, were supermodels happy to meet a young Japanese boy between them.

" _I want to get off this plane ..."_

Midoriya cried internally.

" _I never want to get off this place"_

Iida thought.

" _This bitch_ _is_ _crazy"_

Bakugo would have thought so if it wasn't for the fact he lay unconscious in the lap of a young, psycho, Russian woman.


	3. Brilliant Return: Mirio Togata!

Four hours of flight was what it took them to get from Moscow, Russia to Paris, the city of light.

Most of them tried to enjoy the trip as much as possible, but in the cases of Midoriya and Bakugo this was simply impossible, for the first one since the two who sat on his sides moved excessively and due their size ended up pushing him or doing him to the side , something tremendously annoying. Bakugo? For his misfortune he spent three hours and forty-five minutes asleep/unconscious after his unfortunate encounter with the young Tanya who was caring his head softly, like you´ll do with a vicious dog to keep it asleep.

—Fucking bitch! —He separated from her only woke up, no doubt this alerted more people than he might wanted but most of them only saw him as a weirdo, mainly because the others passengers were mostly Russians and didn't understand his Japanese.

— _Good morning, dear._ _How did you sleep?_ —She asked all lovely, her face even blushed a little as she approached him causing Bakugo to pull away by mere reflex.

— _Get away from me you insane psycho bitch, what the fuck did you do to me?_ —It was not easy to leave him unconscious, he had survived an All Might punch before.

— _I noticed you tired, so I gave an accurate blow to your chest to leave you without air and faint for a while ... Don't you feel better after sleeping on my chest?_ —She approached him again but one of the Japanese boy hands pushed her back.

— _You stay away!_ —Bakugo was not affected in the least by putting a hand in the chest of the girl in order to keep a prudent distance.

— _Bakugo!_ —The worst thing was that she did not seem angry at the touch, far from this she take his hand and forced him to keep it there— _Now it's my turn ..._ —This got really ugly all of a sudden.

— _Please adjust your seats and prepare for the landing._ — The stewardess began to say in Russian, followed by English and Japanese to indicate that they were close to landing.

— _You´re saved for now ..._ — The blonde finally released him, winking at him while adjusting her seatbelt — _But you'll be all mine ... Want it or not_ —What did he do to deserve this? ... Ah, yes, the bullying to Deku.

It was at the exact same moment they touched the ground that the blonde literally run to the landing gear, leaving his teammates surprised since they didn't expect see such behavior from Bakugo, he was probably desperate to use his Quirk again or something like that. The rest did not take long to get off the plane equally, with Midoriya and Iida being the last to join the group for more than obvious reasons.

—Get together everyone, don´t get distracted —Just got off the plane the group assigned teacher told them to get in the same place since something told him that none of them except Midoriya, Momo and Iida had read the international laws for heroes—A bus waits for us to reach the sports city where the event will take place, do not delay—The schedule change does not help him in the least.

Luckily the group was in fact quite orderly, they did not take a lot of effort to be guided between the sea of people who flooded the Charles de Gaulle airport, in the main exit a driver was waiting for them to guide the whole crew to the bus that will give them ride to the sport city, Aizawa as well had something important to explain them first.

—Very well ...— It was time for the tedious explanation, with the bus in motion he got up to see everyone while he pulled out a medium-sized book explaining multiple rules of the tournament —First, who knows how many federations are you going to participate in this tournament? —Utter silence, he already saw it coming —I see ... Due to the short time, the political situation and many other factors this competition will have only eight participating countries, their participation is expected to inspire the cooperation between countries—A heavy burden for such young people.

— Then we will be 56 participants? How will this go? — It did not take long to draw the number of participants based on those summoned by their country, seven of whom were to assume that the other countries would be the same.

—No, there will be 64 participants and it will be a simple elimination tournament with one-on-one rounds without distinction of country after a group of 4 eliminations with people of different countries—This sentence throws two tremendously important pieces of information. First: They lacked a member in their team to meet the requirement of eight that seemed to be the minimum per country and the second and perhaps most important ...

— " _We can face each other ..." —_ That mere idea caused some panic while in Bakugo aroused a flame of rivalry, wanting to face Todoroki again, this time without stupidities and equally to Deku to end that rivalry once and for all.

—To those who are wondering, the missing member of our selection will arrive today, do not bother about it—He shrugged because here came the ugly part—Now, as for the use of your Quirks ... Within the competition can you do everything with them, just make sure you do not kill another person, did you understand Bakugo, Todoroki and Midoriya? —If it was something everyone should have in mind, considering how destructive those three boys Quirks were.

—Tch it will not be my fault if someone its weak and ends up dead—That disdainful comment went clearly towards Deku whom he looked askance with annoyance.

—Yes, it will be your fault. We are in France; the laws are not the same as in Japan. Did you know that? —They did not seem to all be aware of the differences between their native country and that one—In France the minimum age to use their Quirk in self-defense is 16 years , that means that if they are attacked they can defend themselves using their Quirks even assuming they do not have their licenses— That was new for them—Even so, your provisional licenses do not allow you to use your Quirks on public, keep this in mind. The demonstration, doesn't matter how minimal, of Quirks in public places is forbidden, they can only be used by professional heroes and under situations that merit it, I speak for you Bakugo—

—Why the fuck are you mentioning me? — He was going to raise a hand to generate small explosions that will undoubtedly make him look more threatening ... And break the laws, the driver of the vehicle saw them in the rearview in an inquisitive way.

— For that very reason. Control yourself, in order to practice we will have a well-equipped stadium available in the sports city—He opened the book in hand to read the name of the place again—"Le Petit Prince" located in the south zone, it is just where we are going, your surroundings will have mixed dormitories, they will have one available for you and they will be under strict surveillance of the French authorities during all the time of competition—That was somewhat relaxing, considering that they were accustomed to being attacked by villains twice a week.

—So, what's the use of our provisional licenses? —As always, Todoroki asked the most logical question possible.

— In a general way, it does not allow them to perform heroic acts on their own, so you better not dare to do that. The licensed heroes are allowed to act only under emergency situations, you can only act in self-defense or with direct approval of a local hero with an active hero status for more than five years to endorse their heroic acts by you—Vital information no doubt, especially for the three who had already got into trouble for using their Quirks without legal authorization—Inside the training facilities you'll have total freedom to use your Quirks, as long as they don't cause excessive damage to anyone outside of a training session. Take care of that. I could not stress more that last point—

A small silence formed on the bus, they seemed to be thinking a lot about these rules and how different everything was in that country compared to their own.

—How many matches will I have to win to take this shit home? —Bakugo's question soon broke the silence ... It was a very good one in fact.

—Finally you ask ... As I said, there will be eight countries with eight members per country. That means that, counting them, 64 young heroes will be fighting to get the first place. The first round will be a "Battle Royal" of 4 people, four members from different countries where the last one stand will go to a direct elimination series where only the best 16 will be left—Something quite abrupt without a doubt because they would eliminate three quarters of the competitors in one swop—In the first encounters it is not possible that you can face each other, but after that it will be completely random and you could run into your compatriots—That was the part that Katsuki was most waiting for.

But suddenly Izuku had another question raising his hand.

—And where is All Might? —

...

Good question.

Where the hell was he?!

Nobody saw him after they arrived in Paris, in fact they had completely lost sight of him after getting off the plane when he apologized and said "I had to go to use the toilet" only to get lost in the crowd.

And it is that the man who was once the symbol of peace took a cab and leave the airport in the direction of the city central area, the metropolis that was the city of love was completely crowded, with cars coming and going in all directions nourishing the streets of vivacity ... Toshinori Yagi on the other hand had only one goal in mind. After almost forty minutes he got out of the vehicle, leaving the payment to the driver who was so kind to him, now in front of him was a huge building that seemed to be a mansion.

— _How can I help you?_ —At the entrance there was a security guard, his heavy tone was heard despite the softness of the French language he spoke. The ex-hero searched in his pocket before pulling out a steel plate with easily identifiable numbers, surprising the man—Wait—He said in Japanese when recognizing said badge, without warning he ended up looking at his belt showing him a fingerprint identifier—Please Mr. Might—A mere procedure, but it was understandable based on its current appearance.

— Sure ... — Without more to say he put his finger on the identification plate, a quick scan confirmed his identity.

— _Sacrebleu ..._ —The recognition was positive: It was the only and unequaled All Might, he opened the door in a matter of seconds—Pass, sir, please—The guard bow his head with respect but the blond man just release a soft laugh accompanied of some pats on his shoulder.

—Calm down—He walked in then, it had been a long time since he walked through those corridors ... Four years to be precise and those were too many, but between situations, problems and the recent year he spend training Izuku's he didn't had time.

— _You look terrible._ — Toshinori recognized that voice, even when he spoke in English. He let out a laugh before turning to face him.

— _It's_ _not easy to keep the figure, but do I really look that bad?_ — He released another laugh, in front of him was ...

 **Seventh hero in the World Ranking, first place in the United States:**  
 **Sky Striker.**  
 **Quirk: War Machine, his entire body is an arsenal full of weapons that he can externalize as if his extremities were mechanical.**

— _As if you had been chewed and then spit_ out—The subject in question was huge, without doubt he would be a couple of inches smaller the height All Might had in his strong form, a strong body covered in an armor/milita looking uniform as his golden hair in a military cut shines softy.

— _Practically, that happened to me —_ Without more to say they embraced in a friendly hug.

— _I'm sorry about that ... But what you did had no name, you gave more than anyone could have_ —He patted his shoulders after the hug, without much force to prevent his heavy armor from hurting the other man.

— _Yes ... Defeating All for One was something I would have given my life if necessary_ —He did not regret anything he did or anything that he sacrificed to stop that sociopath, especially because he knew that the future of the world was in good hands.

— _You should have called me, I would have arrived to Japan in a few hours_ — He complained before put his hand over All Might shoulder, pulling him in a friendly way because now he was taller than him.

— _I didn't knew the danger of that mission, besides having Endeavor on the team I figured we would rescue the young Bakugo on our own_ — The mere mention of the fire hero made the American wrinkle his nose.

— _I know he was second in Japan and all that but ... I feel offended_ —

— _Well, now it's the first of all Japan so ..._ —From so much talk he had not realized how they came to the meeting room, which was his goal from the beginning, and only after passing the doors is that they saw to a good group of people already gathered.

—You're late, Toshinori—In the eight place of the table was the infernal fire hero: Endeavor.

 **Eighth place in the world ranking, first place in Japan.**  
 **Endeavor**  
 **Quirk: Hellfire.**

— If this is why they called us then I'm gone! —Together with him, sitting in the third position was a young girl whose appearance betrayed her actual age.

 **Third place in the world**  
 **Tornado Terror.**  
 **Quirk: Advanced telekinesis, mental powers that allow her to manipulate objects with her mind.**

— _We are not here to listen nonsense, proceed with the meeting now that All Might has arrived. —_ A refined French accent was heard while the one who occupied the sixth position supporting his face in one hand.

 **Sixth place in the world, number one in France.**  
 **Lafayette**  
 **Quirk: Hyper acceleration, allows him to vibrate your molecules to inhuman speeds making him extremely fast.**

— _I agree with Lafayette, why have you summoned us Toshinori Yagi?_ —A strong tone spoken in heavy German by the fourth place.

 **Fourth place in the world, first place in Germany.**  
 **Nordic Thunder.**  
 **Quirk: Lightning, ability to generate electrical energy in inhuman quantities and shoot it in the form of lightings.**

— _Calm down, calm down. Is it already tea time for you to be in such a hurry?_ —The always sophisticated British accent of the one in the fifth seat sought to appease the spirits of those present.

 **Fifth place in the world, first in England.**  
 **King Arthur.**  
 **Quirk: Excalibur, can cut any object using his hands or feet in sword form, additionally he gains an inhuman physical resistance.**

—I suppose that first and second place will not join us—Complained the third in a perfect Japanese while wrinkling her lips as a child would do, she did not like those meetings especially when she assumed they would discuss only nonsense.

— _Blast only appears when there are threats that imply global extinction and as for Naturia Beast, I doubt that she's present for something that All Might requested_ —The Brit answered as he looked at his watch, it was almost four ... The tea time.

— _Gentleman_ —A cough caught the attention of All Might, the former number one both in Japan and globally— _And young lady_ —The little girl with greenish hair nodded at the correction— _As you know, I lost my powers when I faced All for One and defeat him once and for all_ —These words penetrated deeply in the presents because they were all heroes of the new generation, which did not have to live under the shadow of that heavy entity called All For One— _But, although he was defeated ... His ideals are still alive, his apprentice is free and his "League of Villains" is still latent, strengthening each passing day_ —With one hand he gently stroked the seat of number one, the one he occupied for so many years— _I say this, not like the previous number one, but as your friend ... Stay tuned, prepare for a battle like no other and take care of what we all love the most: This world_ —Didn't matter if he had a Quirk or not, he was still All Might, at least to the eye of all the heroes in front of him.

Meanwhile, the young Japanese heroes had arrived at the sports city "Le Petit Prince" and after a quick accommodation of their belongings in the dormitories, that, although they were "mixed", each one would have his own room, well-furnished and worthy of being considered part of a luxurious hotel. But soon they all were pulled by Bakugo to the practice stadium where they could use their Quirks with total freedom to train.

—Move the asses or die! —The explosive hero complained as he finally entered the place, he haven't felt so restricted in his life and as soon they enter their eyes gaze in wonder ... The stadium used for the sports festival seemed small in comparison to the main area of that place that was twice as large without any doubt, seeing a huge smooth ground of polished rock so they could train without problem, but at the edges there were multiple rock objects to be used as obstacles and huge deposits filled with water probably for aquatic Quirks users could use it.

—Explo-chan sure is excited—Nejire let out a giggle, unlike the minors in the group she and her partner were heading towards the multiple seats that covered the sides of the stadium—Amajiki-kun doesn't feel very good after the travel so I'll stay with him, behave children, your senpais are watching you, okay? —She warned before sticking out her tongue.

—Don't look for problems ...— Tamaki was basically asking foxes not to eat chickens but he try it at least, the other five summoned youngsters went to the training camp.

—Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone? ...— The girl asked when they were far enough away to not be heard, her always smiling face became slightly worried.

—Yes ... Mirio said it, when they faced him they saw the difference between their level and ours, they learned and they improved a lot ... Now they must see the difference between their level and the level of these heroes so that desire makes them surpass the current level they have—He crumpled a little his expression, with regret, because he remembered the beating that Mirio gave them that one time.

—Togata-kun can be really harsh sometimes—Nejire was quite sad about the idea of her little Kouhais getting their asses beaten again, but it was part of their growing . . . Kind of.

—I know ... But he does it for their sake—Or that he wanted to believe, since Mirio was a little/very crazy.

Going back to the arena, the five young students of the first course of heroes saw the training ground ready to do some exercise ... Until they ran into another group of young people entering from another entrance of the stadium.

— _Jogging everyone, I want to see some sweat on you. I saw you ate that cake on the road Mats_ —A woman was leading the group, woman was the perfect way to describe her because her 5.7 feet tall and mature factions told so, she wore gray sportswear with a curious pattern on the back and guiding the youth in front of her who had uniforms a little lighter in color compared to hers with the German shield embroidered on the chest.

— _Ja, main General_ — The one that seemed alluded to by her words began to jog faster.

—It seems that someone else plans to use the place—Iida muttered while adjusting his glasses, in general he saw no problem with this.

—This place is big enough for both of us, I don't think this should be a problem—But Todoroki's words were interrupted when Bakugo went to look for a problem.

—Hey, woman—He called the one who seemed to command them, the aforementioned turned to Bakugo showing that not only was tall and quite athletic but passing was tremendously beautiful, her brown hair in a ponytail to avoid getting it in the way for running, deep green eyes and smooth cheekbones.

— _How may I help you?_ — She understood what he said but the Japanese was not her best so she answered in English hoping he understood her words.

— _We'll use the place, so get the hell out_ — The woman blinked slightly, did that guy just told her and her peers to get away?

— _Wait, I think we do not understand each other properly — He_ said in English asking me to repeat it kindly.

— _I said ... Get-the-fuck-out_ — _He_ pointed with his thumb to the general exit of the place causing a deep silence.

Suddenly someone in the stadium stands burst in laughter, apparently the place was full with other youngsters that were called for that event.

— _Oh my ..._ — She covered her mouth slightly, but suddenly raised a hand pointing behind her, or well to a stand where a ridiculously tall man with brown hair was sitting — _Stay still_ _Hans—_ She warned severely, her voice was enough for the aforementioned to settle back— _I think this is a misunderstanding and we do not have to solve this with violence—_ Then an explosion inches from her face told otherwise.

— I _differ, get out or I'll take you myself—_ Too much aggressiveness on his part would end up costing him dearly.

— _... Well, if you wish ... Give me your best shot—_ And she even dares to challenge him, Bakugo raise his hand with a sadistic smile on his face.

— _You ask for it, bitch—_

—Kacchan, no!—Izuku didn't understand the conversation entirely but he knew how it will finish considering his classmate attitude and general reply to being challenged—... Kacchan? —But out of the blue the ash-blond boy stops walking, his body frozen into place.

—What ... What the hell are you? ...—Bakugo could not understand it, he was almost at attacking range when he felt it, something that he had never felt in his life like that.

Fear.

No, no fear ... Pure terror.

Seeing her in the eyes, with that calm smile on her lips was freezing every muscle in his body, he wanted to flee, he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could but his legs did not respond, he began to tremble. What kind of shit was that? She raised a hand and this mere gesture made Katsuki jump backwards surprising his companions.

— Get away from me ...— He didn't bother to change the language, she took a step forward and Bakugo one step back.

— _What's wrong my dear? ... Are you afraid of me?_ — Her eyes seem to glow by their own and Bakugo could help but to experiment each and every horrible trauma he had ever experienced in his life, flashing before his eyes in the matter of a second— Go _back to your home ... Brat_ — She closed her eyes softly, after this is that fear stopped going through him ... But the feeling remains.

— _What the fuck did you do?! —_ Burst suddenly without approaching the woman.

— _Fear ... I did that —_ She turned to her peers, the rest of the selected Japanese heroes were surprised that with a glance she managed to subdue Bakugo— _I didn't attack you seriously to avoid damaging your psyche ... But be careful what you say in the future, brat_ —

— _Angelika, I think you went a little over the board—_ Commented one of her compatriots in German.

— _Why do you say that?_ — And as an answer to her question Bakugo detonated an explosion at point-blank range, even when she manages to subdue him momentarily with that weird fear-thingy this was Bakugo Katsuki the one we were talking about and he could only in one way against fear: Fighting. — _You're right ... I exceeded myself_ —The explosion did not hit her, but not because she had blocked it ...But by a heavy rock wall that rose from the ground itself absorbing practically all the impact of the explosion— _I was too kind and I left him free to move, my mistake ... You did not have to get in, Hans_ —She looked up and from the stand the same young man she stop before jump to the arena, landing in front of Bakugo, who could hardly react before a kick sent him flying right between Midoriya and Iida.

The rock wall returns down to the floor, Hans was imposing in all aspects because not only was he tremendously tall and his face with severe features but also showed superior physical strength as the kick to Bakugo showed, besides having a clear control from the earth.

— _You_ _attacked my older sister_ —Scratch the record.

— She´s your sister?! —They didn't need much English to understand that part.

— _That's right, he's my younger brother Hans von Krause, he's in his second year of high school at the Allianz Academy in Munich._ — The one that now appeared as the older sister took a step next to her "not-so-little-brother"— _I´m Angelika von Krause and I attend the third year of high school_ —That explainded a lot, she was a senior year student just like "The Big 3" in the U.A.

—Think we should interfere? —Nejire asked, since the German was looking to tear Bakugo apart for attacking his sister.

—No ... This is just what Mirio said would happen—He leaned against the edge of the stands—Let's just hope they learn from the pain . . . —

—But how´re you so sure that guy can handle them? —Her curiosity raises as she pokes him softly.

—It's easy ... That boy— He mumbled looking at Hans who took steps towards the Japanese students—He has the same look as Mirio ...—

Back on the ground Bakugo stood up suddenly, he was not going to be that easy to defeat. Didn't took long to push himself with an explosion towards the attacker, a pillar of rock rose up in the middle of the flight but he did not allow himself to be impacted using a wild combination of explosions to avoid the attack and keep pushing himself forward.

— " _Impressive, he manages to dodge Hans attack"_ —The sister thought at the skills of the young Bakugo who tried to connect a frontal explosion but was greeted by a hand covered with rocks before being put on the floor in a shocking lash— _"But he still needs to grow a lot to reach his current level "_ —

— _Quiet_ — He said in German as rocks came up imprisoning the Nippon neck, arms and legs.

—Damn it, let me go! —He started to detonate as much explosion as he could to get free.

—Kacchan! —Deku took a step forward but a single glance of the Von Krause vast to stop him, those eyes ... Those eyes had no doubt of winning in the battle, swallowing heavily. Was that the level that foreigner student?

— _Go back or be destroyed_ — He warned, although they probably would not understand him since he kept the German.

—Don't you fucking think to help me Deku! — The blonde warned as he continued to writhe in the rock grips—If you even fucking try, I'll tear you into pieces! —Screamed in an uproar before exploding the ground beneath him finally breaking free—Die! —Tried to reach him but with a kick to the face followed by a brutal sweep of rocks hitting his chest, belly and face shot him out to his team being caught by Iida.

—Go back to your country—He said in a Japanese scrape, but understandable surprising the ones who listen him— _Let this be a message for all of you here_ —He look at the others present in the stands, he could recognize the representatives of the American federation, South African, Brazil, England and France in the stands admiring the show— _Germany will win, we cannot be stopped_ —He was going to walk back to with his people but something caught his attention, or rather made him stop.

A thunderous refrain of an electric guitar.

—What in the? —Said the leader of the American federation: Rex T. Hasslberry.

—You gotta be bloody kidding me. . .— The young English representative William Arthur Wilshere III could not believe it.

—Sacrebleu ... (Good heavens ...) —The leader of the French federation, Marianette de Lioncourt ran a hand over her face.

—Ongelooflike ... (Incredible) —Jabulani, the leader of the South African association showed a certain surprise.

—Ñao procure mas nada. Haha! (Look at that! Haha!) — Paulinho, delegate of the Brazilian association applauded with emotion.

— Do not fear! That the light, at the end of the tunnel, always shines brighter! —A booming voice in vibrant Japanese was heard.

— _Is this some kind of joke? ..._ —Hans did not understand what was happening and didn't like to be interrupted.

" _I'm back in the game!_ _Breaking hearts again! "_

The powerful ballad was heard, reflectors lit and illuminated the one who was making such a fuss and just seeing him all Japan felt a tremendous emotion.

—Mirio-san! —There, at the top of the bleachers with one hand toward the sky was the hero who could not be, who should have been the heir of the One for All at the eyes of many and the strongest of the "The Big 3" that only turned around and jump down the steps.

— You should leave my colleagues! — He said in style ... Unfortunately, he was so far and spoke in another language, so Hans did not understand him in the least.

— ... _What?_ —He asked in German.

—I said do not mess with my teammates! —He tried to make himself heard but for that distraction he stumbled and ended up rolling at full speed until he hit himself against a stone wall.

— ... _Is this a joke?_ _I do not like jokes_ —Hans asked the rest of the Japanese who just shrugged their shoulders, were not quite sure if Mirio had done it on purpose or if he merely tripped.

—I'm fine! —The young man who had just hit himself raised his hands suddenly— _Intact!_ — Lie, his nose bled.

—... _I like him_ —Angelika said as she covered her mouth to hide how she laughed. With a jump the young Togata was already in the arena.

— _You should not disturb my compatriots —_ He noticed again, now being audible finally and strangely Mirio was speaking in German quite fluently.

— _I do not know who you are, but do not meddle in matters of national selections —_ His severity left to see that typical "German humor" of which his kind were so famous, the sight of a young man dressed in civilian clothes did not like him in the least ... Especially because he wore a simple Hawaiian shirt with a bright yellow color and blue pants.

— _But I do have reasons to interfere —_ Commented before raising a hand in his direction making a slight gesture ... the "Come to me" one causing everyone, especially the selected Germans, to be utterly surprised by the audacity of that "meddler"

— _... I don't have time for nonsense_ —Hans on the other hand didn't let himself be provoked, he would not fall into mere nonsense of someone without common sense. The Von Krause turned around and headed towards his sister ... Just before a stone hit the back of his head.

— ... _Oh my_ —Angelika covered her mouth with one hand while her younger brother turned sternly looking towards Mirio who kept his hand stretched out, blatantly demonstrating that he had thrown the stone— _Hans, Hans calm down the calamity that your emotions are_ —She asked her little brother, although she could use his Quirk to contain all that courage of his younger brother ... She did not felt that he was actually angry. 

— ... _Why are you provoking me?_ —He asked Mirio that only stretched his body, warming a little.

— _I want to test my skills against someone as strong as you._ — Mirio's smile surprised the German a little, he rarely saw someone that ... Happy go lucky.

—... _Good._ —He turned to him again, crossing his arms and preparing himself for a terrible encounter. With a simple stomp it was enough to everyone else around him to be moved away from several meters by a wave of land, the best way to avoid collateral damage— _But, if you want to fight with me ... You better give me your best_ —He unfolded the arms then adopting a battle position.

—But Mirio-san, without your Quirk! —Midoriya could not say more because he was cut off by the earth wave, he did not understand what kind of suicidal madness Mirio was trying, although he was tremendously strong and skilled, since the loss of his Quirk he had stayed away from those themes of heroism as such.

— _Just what I wanted, to fight seriously!_ —Togata shook his fists in total excitement before adopting a battle stance.

— _Accept the consequences of your actions —_ He began to move his hands and every movement launched huge rocks from random directions, Mirio did not stay in place, moving with great speed and without being able to avoid some of the rocks he just destroy them with a strong punch of kick showing his superior physical strength.

— _With pleasure!_ —He fired at his rival, there were almost thirty meters between them and although the distance seemed small in a battle against such an enemy, they were practically kilometers. Every step he took was repelled by a rock wall, peaks generated from out of nowhere or spontaneous avalanches.

—Mirio-san is incredible—Deku could not believe it, someone capable of defeating Bakugo had such difficulty against a young man who no longer possessed a Quirk, the skills of young Togata every day surprised him more, without hesitation he was a hero among heroes.

—This is not right ...— The murmur of Todoroki caught the attention of the young hero.

—What happens Todoroki-kun? —Then he noticed his companions were not as excited as he was.

—Although Togata-senpai is undoubtedly very fast and skilled, his body is suffering too much collateral damage—Yaoyorozu's words made a quick dent in him, noticing how the body of the young Japanese was full with blows and cuts because he wasn't always able to dodge the attacks.

— _I'll_ _finish_ _this ..._ — The Germanic murmured before raising both hands, Mirio noticed that he was preparing something special so he rushed at him at full speed evading traps that opened on the ground and threatened to leave him underground, Hans not I could believe it ... He was in fact approaching to him.

— _I got you!_ —Mirio jumped at him, almost touching his face ... When two thick stone gravestones crushed him one on each side leaving him as a Japanese sandwich.

A sepulchral silence fell in the stadium ... The things had heated up and everything ended up going too far, much more than it should have been and now it seemed that it had ended in tragedy.

—Togata-senpai! —It was the group cry, strangely his fellow graduates at the top did not seem surprised in the least by what happened.

— _..._ —Hans didn't say anything; he didn't though that his rival would take him to such an extreme. Then closed his eyes a second in a sign of grief before turning around looking towards his own people— _I ..._ —But when expected to see angry or surprised faces he found something else ... He saw everyone staring at his direction with strangeness— ... _What?_ —And then he felt it: A hand touching his face softly, as if trying to find shape before smashing a powerful punch that made him back down.

The members of the German squad could not believe it ... Hans had been hit in the face and now he was looking to the side because of the attack, he turned to see how from the walls of rock emerged Mirio Togata, that weird looking boy, but now he was not wearing his relaxed Hawaiian shirt, no, just like his compatriots had the uniform of the Japanese selection of heroes and on his chest a symbol of a million.

— _I_ 'm _sorry I hid it ... But I wanted to see what you were capable_ of — He took a new position to fight, it was time to fight seriously.

—...— The Von Krause wiped his cheek gently, there was some blood on the side of his lip from the tremendous punch he just received— _A Quirk of intangibility ..._ —Muttered before taking a new battle position.

— _Hans, control your temperament_ —His sister had to interfere since she knew better than anyone what her brother was capable of.

— _No_ — Heanswered before starting to launch attack after attack against Mirio, he ignored all attacks by walking directly towards him making his body become intangible to every possible impact, his abilities to control the earth were useless against such an opponent.

— _Hans Von Krause, you have an order from your direct commander!_ —She claimed raising her voice for the first time since they arrived to the place.

—... _Order: Rejected._ —The young woman ran both hands over her face.

— _It's over_ —Mirio said in front of him, Hans could not stop him.

— _No_ — Whisper before raise his right hand and then the young blond felt as if his lungs contract on themselves causing him to hold his belly for lack of air. Krause moved his hands quickly and from the containers of water the vital element was raised like a living snake and hit the Togata sending it through the heavens. He moved his other hand, a small spark arose from where his wrist was before it grew in an uncontrolled flame towards the Japanese.

Mirio turned around in the hair, he over confident for a second and this ended up costing him dearly. He saw the flames in his direction and closed his eyes trying to cover as much as possible of his body with the intention of avoiding major damage but before the flames hit him a tornado sent the fire in all directions except Mirio.

—Thank you Hado-san! —The blond scream happily at the help he just received.

—Call me Nejire-chan! —The girl returned. Hans turned his gaze towards her causing the girl to cover herself after Tamaki—He's scary ...—

— _They helped you_ —Said the German.

— _You hide from me the other parts of your Quirk, so I say we are even —_ The blonde gave a slight laugh before raising his fists — _Let's do it again: No tricks this time_ —

— _... I was forbidden to use the full length of my Quirk until later in the tournament. —_ Heclarified this while adopting combat position once again — _But you ... You inspired me to give everything_ —

— _Any other element you can control that I should know?_ —The previous comment flatter him a lot.

— _Only the four basic ones ... Water, earth, fire and air: I am capable of control all four_ —An important point that he left between the lines.

 **Hans Von Krause.**  
 **Quirk: Control of the four elements, domain of water, earth, fire and air in their base states without the ability to generate them by himsef.**  
 **Hero name: Elemental Kaiser.**

— _You can control, but not create, uh?_ —In that regard he was less efficient than the young Todoroki— _Since we are confessing secrets ... I had lost my Quirk months ago; it's a long story ... But after several months of effort and very painful experiments I recover it, but for this to work out I needed to increase my adrenaline levels just like a battle could do._ —The opponent seemed to keep his stoic face, but it was noticeable that his words did affect him.

— _... Hans, Hans Von Krause ... Elemental Kaiser_ — He formally introduced himself, including his hero name.

— Mirio, Togata Mirio! Hero: Lemillion! —Now it was his turn, his smile widened.

— _It's an honor to face you, Lemillion —They_ threw themselves against each other, they were about to destroy the whole place ... Until a rope tied Hans up, causing him to stop.

— _Would you mind if I join?_ — From where the American association was sitting their leader, Rex, got up and tightened the grip of the rope that tied to Hans, after that he took off the cowboy hat he was wearing passing him to the young brunette that wason the side— _Take care of this, Menudo_ —Orders calling him by the nickname clearly mocking his partner ethnic roots before jumping into the field where the German saw him with a clearly unhappy face and Mirio who didn't seem to understand what was happening there.

— _Cabron!_ — His companion shouted to him, not speaking in English but in Spanish.

— _What do you want here, American?_ —With a simple stretch of his arms Hans was able to free himself from the rope.

— _I saw that you were haivng lot of fun, so I though why not get in?_ — He pulled his rope back before throwing it to his companions.

The young Rex T. Hasslberry, a fierce American with tanned skin showing how he grew up in the deserts of Arizona, dark hair and brown eyes, as well as a worked body that boasted with a sleeveless jacket with military motifs on the American uniform that, like the Japanese, was blue but with a more intense color imitating the one of his flag, without counting the reddish lines and the white star to the chest.

— _You Americans can't stay out of other people conflicts, can you?_ —Another voice in English was heard, now it was the British leader the young William who saw the American boy with pure displeasure.

— _What's wrong fancy pants?_ _Want me to throw tea into the river?_ —He made a mockery of the history among their nations.

— _Yankees_ — Herolled his eyes with some annoyance.

— _So ironic that the British is complaining about people invading things_ _—_ That little French voice made young William turn with even more annoyance, Marianette looked at him out of the corner of her eye while covering her mouth with a fan of elegant design.

— _Are you planning to fight him? Or surrender before the battle start?_ —Hans asked to the French girl who instantly look at him like you´ll look to a rat.

Mirio saw how his little fight back in action had become a real geopolitical problem that was seriously worrying him.

— ... So . . . How about we better fight? — Proposed the Japanese.

— _You_ _just need an Italian to have a whole axis of evil_ —The American scoffed softly before doing some leg moves to "warm up" before running straight into Hans.

— _Foolish American ... —_ Mutter before launching a gust of wind at full speed against him.

The one of the country of bars and stars put a smile before jumping really high before turn his body into a. . .

—Is that a dinosaur? —Was the general question as he ended up turning himself into a pterodactyl that fly at great speed before transforming again, now in a wild velociraptor that emitting a loud squeal, jumping towards the Krause that kicked the ground generating a pillar of rock that would lift him to avoid being reached, the prehistoric animal landed before transforming again but now in a gigantic Tyrannosaurus that from a bite the pillar, destroying it in seconds, before throwing the debris to his side and roar loudly.

 **Rex T. Hasslberry.**  
 **Quirk: Prehistoric Genetic Copy, he could use any fossil sample to turn into that species of dinosaur.**  
 **Hero Name: Evolsaurus Rex.**

— _American idiot ..._ — With this the British got up from his place, he would not let the American have all the fun. He hit the barrier in front of him and it exploded all at once, throwing rocks at the dinosaur that only turned around while grunting before returning into human form.

— _Do you want some of this, you tea drinker?!_ —Challenged him as he patted his chest hardly.

— _Hmp ... Typical —_ Then he jumps to the lower part of the stadium, as he came down he put his hand into a fist motion and as soon as he hit the ground the whole stadium began to tremble with tremendous intensity causing big rocks to rise and the foundations were shaken violently.

 **William Andrew Arthur Willshere III.**  
 **Quirk: Earthquake Man, can create vibrational waves at any scale generating earthquakes almost anywhere.**  
 **Hero Name: Fallen Knight, Mordred.**

—Fuck you all! —Bakugo had risen up after the previous powerful kick and looked for Hans directly, the whole place looked like a battlefield with explosions and young heroes coming and going in every direction.

—Kacchan! —Deku had tried to stop his friend, but no matter how hard he tried, Katsuki only moved further and kept looking to face the German, seeking revenge for that previous kick. While running, Midoriya had to avoid a gigantic Dinosaur that almost crushed him.

— _Try that again and you'll see!_ —The American complained after resuming human form, the ground began to tremble while the British ran to him and each step that took caused the ground to shake strongly.

— _I dare you to stop me you cunt!_ —Challenged using the "C" word that cause Rex to put an utterly offended expression.

— _That does it! You´re going down!_ —But as he tried to run a pair of hands held William by the neck ... Extremely long hands, almost six meters to be precise that out of nowhere were entangled around him like a boa constrictor.

— _I think you all should calm down._ — The Brazilian leader decided to intervene before the very destruction of the stadium, his body stretched as if it were mere rubber.

 **Paulinho Aveiro.**  
 **Quirk: Elastic Body, all his body is rubber and can stretch at will without causing him any damage.**  
 **Hero Name: Canarinho.**

— _You don't get involved —_ Then the British made his body vibrate violently, the advantages of being elastic were that his body would resist all this ... But the building maybe not so much because under his feet the floor vibrated violently.

— _You British, always wanting to conquer and never to be conquered_ — The maid of France finally got up, if she didn't do something between the tyrannosaur, the intangible Tin-Tin, the German Avatar and the earthquake boy would make the whole building fall — _My time to shine is here_ —Shetossed the parasol she was holding on her side before pulling off the skirt of her elegant dress, underneath she wore her light blue sports clothes, the color of the French team. She raised her hands placing a pair of earphones on her before slowly moving her hips to the rhythm of the song— _Hop_ —She jumped before a three foot portal opened under her that caught her squarely and slammed shut.

 **Marionette De Lioncourt.**  
 **Quirk: Dimensional portals at will that transport matter wherever she wants.**  
 **Hero Name: Petit Catastrophe.**

— _Smile!_ —From out of nowhere she appeared next to Mirio who had been avoiding being crushed by rocks while dodge waves of air sharp as knives, the girl took half a body from a portal taking the Japanese by the neck in a hug and lifted her phone taking a selfie.

—Hello! —Great smile for the photograph, he would never reject a photo. But then he remember who was he facing as Hans throw a house sized-rock to them—Oh, God! —He turned around, hugging the girl to prevent her from being crushed but she just laughed before raising both hands applauding, a huge portal devoured the rock ... And she dropped it over William who had to raise both hands to split it in two with a tremendous seismic wave.

— _Brat!_ —He knew exactly who did that.

— _You're so cute_ —She held Mirio's face before kissing his forehead just to jump back into a portal before another opened under him and he´ll end up mounted on the back of a triceratops that went towards the Brazilian delegate like a locomotive without brakes.

—How do I end up here? — Holding of the animal that was suddenly caught by a stretched body as if it were a giant next looking to retain Rex, forcing Mirio to became intangible to get out of there, landing while standing as he saw Germany and England returned for the third world war, France mocked everyone, Japan did not know was going on there and the United pretty much just wanted to punch England and Germany—. . . Hey you—Said to the South African delegate who had finally decided to enter the fight.

— _... Greetings —_ Then he moved his hands that shone with intense blue, gigantic panthers of that same color, made of pure energy, formed around him.

 **Jabulani Kundu.**  
 **Quirk: Energy projection, usually in animal forms of his native South Africa.**  
 **Hero Name: Blue Panther.**

—... Goodbye—Without then he got on the ground, he wasn't crazy enough to stay in that place.

Mirio ends up in the surface again almost halfway through the stadium, all the selection leaders were looking at each other in a challenging way, as if they were dealing with a gun duel in the old west.

—Well, this could not get any —Mirio began to say ... And just then the Russians arrived, Bakugo, who was at his side, looked at him with pure anger.

—... Excuse me ...Were you going to say Worst?! —Complained because his crazy fangirl was coming there, and when she saw him, her eyes sparkled with emotion and raised a hand instantly to say Hi.

—No, I wasn't—He was the senpai, the leader and the elder there and still Bakugo scared him when he started shouting.

— _I think we're late for the party_ — Dimitri commented seeing the place almost felt apart.

— _I say we arrived on time ..._ — His leader murmured raising a bottle of the pouch type drinking its contents in a single pull before sighing, then he threw it towards his partner and took off his heavy fur coat — _I´ll be right back._ —

— _If you hurt my boyfriend I will devour your insides —_ The woman threat crossing her arms.

— _I will_ _only make clear the position of our federation to this ridiculous notions of power that they claim to show ... —_ Hebegan to walk, now there were the eight leaders of the eight countries invited ... This would get very ugly.

 **Vladimir Yashin.**  
 **Quirk: Dark Impale, ability to generate black spines that arise from your feet, hands or chest and can travel at specific distances.**  
 **Name of Hero: The Zar Impaler.**

— _It's_ _not a party without the Russians, huh?_ —As always the Americans and Russians didn't like each other.

— _American garbage ... European Garbage ... African garbage ... —_ Vladimirturned his face among all those present, finally focusing on the Japanese — _And the others —_ Hesaid briefly.

— _This battle was between Togata Mirio and me, your interference is not acceptable_ —Hans spoke at last, he only wanted to face Mirio and not the rest of the meddles.

— _I agree, if you want a round, just let us finish._ — The blond talked alike, he was just looking to face Hans for now.

— _We would have let you kill each other if not because this American idiot, as always, gets in other people's conflicts to try to boast his own ego_ —The Brit complained pointing to his American counterpart.

— _My fault?! Flirty eyes and the Führer over there were destroying the place and it was our turn to train_ —Rex try to defend himself, although the slightly racist epithets did not help to his argument.

— _Are you going to keep talking like little girls, or are we going to fight?_ —Vladimir hit the ground that opened instantly in a huge crack, showing his inhuman strength— _Dimitri, stay out of this. Tanya ... No mercy_ —Ordered before the girl behind him put a smile on his lips, one cruel one can say, while the other just sighed with annoyance.

— _Finally ... Some fun!_ —The girl took a gigantic rock, easily weighed 50 pounds without significant effort, this was covered with energy and only after she throw it, the thing exploded in the air as if it was a grenade.

 **Tatiana Ivanka Ivanova.**  
 **Quirk: Induction of Explosion, can induce explosions in inanimate objects, the explosion increases as denser is the matter of the object.**  
 **Hero Name: Queen Explosion.**

— _Fuck, we are getting to war!_ — The American was surprised by the explosion— _Move your asses over here! Jose! Grigor!_ —Called for his companions.

— _¿Es neta wey?_ —The young latino yells in pure anger, this has to be a joke. Next to him a tall Balkan just sight softly but move up and decide to join in just because his leader ask for it.

— _Menudo_ —Rex carried him as if it were a simple sack — _Time to work —_ Without warning he threw it to the battlefield, from all sides the young representatives ended up getting into the war.

— ... Let´s go! — Mirio took Midoriya and Bakugo by the neck in a tight hug, they were surprised before being dragged into the center of the mess where they were already beginning to see explosions and all kinds of expected craziness of heroes with such varied powers.

— Wait, Mirio-senpai! — But before he could

— You Ness looking motherfucker! —The explosion boy landed on his feet, around him blows came and went but luckily no one had yet targeted him.

— _Bakugo!_ —

—The fucking fuck! —He turned around to see his personal blonde threat, but it did not come with a kiss and a hug ... No, she came with a wild kick to the face that the boy blocked with a side blow before trying to make her explode, she caught him by the wrist pulling hard while, when falling and standing, trying to pull him and thus be away from the scope of his explosion.

— _I missed you so much ... —_ She muttered before kicking him in the chest, the boy received the impact, but he grabbed her by the ankle preventing her from separate before throwing her to the distance with all force.

— _I don´t, you bitch!_ —Shouted as he was turning to get back on his feet, she just throw a rock loaded with explosive energy but the Japanese had already foreseen this and with a self-explosion stopped any damage to his person.

— " _He_ _analyzed my Quirk and deduced the amount of energy the explosion will have, countering it with his own using the exact necessary amount of energy ..." —_ She thought to herself — _"God, he's so cool!_ —Then held on to her cheeks as she stirred with excitement, rarely getting excited like that with a rival.

— _You´re dead ..._ —Bakugo walks into her direction, blasting an explosion in his hand to look intimidating but she was excited rather than scared.

— _Dead of excitement... —_ Shebegan to walk towards him equally, in her hands she carried heavy little metal spheres that she threw to him, Katsuki opened his eyes and moved quickly, dodging them because the moment they hit the ground massive explosions were made in the impact area.

— " _I knew it; she generates explosions based on the mass ... It's not the size: It's the density"_ —This proved his theory and while he could block a couple of those hyper dense explosions that would only spend energy that he could just save by dodging them with his physical skills.

— " _He generates explosions only with his hands but does not seem to have a limit in terms of use, is it that he generates some explosive element of his skin? Will it be just his palms? He's so intriguing "_ —Continued throwing those small spheres that generate large explosions on impact.

Meanwhile, Todoroki ran into what might be the biggest problem in there ... In front of him Hans sent another young hero flying before focusing on Endeavor's son who only squinted.

—I want to see ... The difference between our powers—Muttered as frost began to rise from his icy arm, Hans did not seem impressed, at least not until he saw how his other arm was getting into flames.

—... _Impressive_ —Faced him equally, each step that he gave caused the tension to increase showing that a tremendous crash was about to occur and culminated in an explosion of fire that covered several dozens of meters around.

In the distance the sister of Von Krause saw her little brother having fun as he hadn't done in a long time, although his serious face said otherwise.

— _Hans is losing his temper, maybe I should stop this absurd ... —_ Said in German as she began to weigh whether to stop her brother, and everyone, once and for all because the high amount of anger around her was starting to affect her psyque.

Just in front of her appeared a little person, one with greenish hair who seemed to be the only one who actually fled the fight leaving the brunette quite interested in it, she approached him causing Deku to give a slight jump back.

—Everyone runs to fight, but you run away from it ... —Said in her barely fluid Japanese, she was curious the behavior of the young man.

— I ... I don't want to fight unless it's strictly necessary — Explained his convictions, probably many there consider him a fool or a coward for this but that was something he did not want to change.

— I see ... You have a very noble mentality —Narrowing her eyes the German lady begin to analyze him with the glare— You are just like me ... — She took is hand in a simple gesture, the boy felt somewhat ashamed but clearly was not with those intentions — You're someone very strong ... Aren´t you? You don't fight for yourself, you are afraid to fight because you know you will win but that doesn't matter if you can't save others ... — The Midoriya was completely surprised because she was reading him like a book.

— How is that you? ... — She just put a tender smile.

 **Angelika Von Krause.**  
 **Quirk: Empathy, allows her to feel, understand and induce emotions into living beings.**  
 **Hero Name: Valkyrie Angel, Mercy.**

—I don't need my Quirk to know this... I can see in your eyes the will of a hero as big as All Might—She did not understand why, but it was clear as day: In those eyes where many would see fear, she only saw the possibility of greatness, the courage of a hero and the courage of the symbol of peace himself—I don't know who you are ... But you are special— Then she kisses his forehead gently, a motherly gesture, before smiling— I will stop this fight now, okay? —Deku only nodded several times.

—Thank you ... Angelika-san Right? —Asked her name as confirmation, she just nodded affirmatively—Midoriya Izuku ... That's my name—She made a slight bow in greeting.

— You're too cute and polite, you remind me of Hans when he was your age — That image was shocking, imagine such a giant being called "cute" did not fit at all—And by the way, that girl you like—She put a smile on her lips, but now it looked like a smile worthy of a young woman and not a loving mother like before—You should tell her how you feel—Maybe she spy a little on his emotions, just a little.

—What? ...—He realized what she said and started to turn red until the color reached her ears—Wait, Ochako-san and me! —Then covered his mouth, she had no way to know her name and now he had just said it. What a fool! The woman just laughed as she moved towards the center of the field, a good mental jolt and everyone would be at peace and tranquility.

General cries were heard when in the center of the same stadium a tree began to emerge, a gigantic one whose branches caught each person in its way in a clenching way but it didn't actually hurt anyone.

—What the hell is this?! — Bakugo tried to explode the branches but they absorbed the impact without any problem, he was going to complain again but Tanya that had been captured as well along with him... Or rather he being the one stuck to the bust of the girl—Ahj Pgpgp! —He was prattling trying to breathe.

—What is this? —Mirio tried to go intangible but strangely failed to pass through the tree, Midoriya saw how Angelika got captured by the branches and jumped using the Full Cowling but before reaching her he got caught equally.

— **5% Smash!** —Impacting hard but the branches absorbed the blow easily— Why this never work without breaking my arm?! —Complained as he was dragged.

— _Hello brother_ —Greet the German girl to her little brother who had already been captured after attempt to use the fire of Todoroki potentiated by his own control of the element, failed attempt, and ended up stuck like the rest.

— _Sister._ —Answer only calmly.

Hasslberry tried to change shape multiple times, but the shape he took ended up subdued by the strange branches of that tree that just kept growing.

—What the hell is going on? — It was the general idea ... Until the answer was given, among the leaves of the tree a woman with an imposing appearance emerges:

A tall, dark skinned amazon looking woman stood up over the tree, a scar covered her right eye down the right cheekbone, dressed in clothes made of skin leaving her look like a wild woman and her piercing green eyes looked like those of a Lioness about to devour a gazelle.

—Naturia Beast . . . —Someone whisper.

— _The number two heroine in the world ..._ —

— _The only woman to compete with All Might and Blast ..._ —

The murmurs of astonishment continued, while Midoriya had one of the biggest fan attacks he ever had, only surpassed perhaps by when he met All Might himself years ago. The woman began to grit her teeth, her brow furrowed severely.

— _You ..._ —She began to speak in French—Are some ...— She said in Japanese— Some son _of!_ —Now in English before starting to say many, many bad words in as many languages she seemed to know, which were undoubtedly many because all present were offended at one point due her fault language.

 **Heroine number two in the world: Naturia Beast.**  
 **Quirk: Mother Nature, can manipulate the growth of plants and vegetables as well as the behavior of animals, talk to them and make them understand her.**

— _I can talk to all the animals and plants in the world apparently I can't make you behave you beasts!_ —She kept screaming in what seemed to be Bulgarian.

—... _Okay, someone to give her a Snickers_ —The words of the young Rex only made the woman turn her face severely looking for the funny one that say the pun, the tanned boy just raised his hand as much as he could and pointed to William who had his mouth covered by the branches and just roll his eyes.

— _Go back to your dorms, your chaperones will know about this!_ —Yelled in English before the branches finally released them, but not kindly since they throw the young heroes as far as they could in different directions each country to make sure there were no more conflicts.

Outside the stadium the Japanese got up from the ground after being thrown, most were intact except for Mirio who suffered battle injuries and Bakugo who also received some damage.

— ... That was fun! — Said the Togata before a lot of questions fell on him.

—When did you recover your Quirk? — Midoriya asked first of all, almost jumping on top of him.

—... It's a long story—He put a smile on his lips, guilty above all, while trying to get rid of it—Since I lost my Quirk saving Eri-chan many people began to investigate the drug created to neutralize and destroy the Quirks—Began to explain, better now than ever. He put both hands in his hips, in a clearly heroic pose—The hero association consider this a first level threat as the first recorded victim I was asked to be a guinea pig to seek for a cure. As you could imagine, it was a long and painful process, but if that prevented more heroes from suffering what I did: I would do it twice without a second thought—He hit his right palm with the fist on the left.

—That sounds to you, Togata-kun—Nejire said while smiling, as cheerful as ever.

—Then, I was offered to go to Sweden to face a bet ... They could try a completely experimental serum in me that maybe, just maybe, would reverse the effect and it would give me back my Quirk or it could affect it so that never, ever in my life I could recover it—He smiled again—You can imagine the answer I gave them—Faces of pure shock in front of him, except for Midoriya who was already crying—I could not leave you alone here, you know? So as soon as I woke up from the procedure ... And after vomiting everything I had in my stomach, I took the first flight here to be with you—He took a breath.

—Tche, as if we needed your help —Bakugo complained turning around, he was tired but would not admit it ... And more important: He was excited because now had many, many great rivals to shred into pieces.

—It's also good to see you Kacchan! —At the nickname calling he just replied with a middle—Well guys, it has been a very long day but from tomorrow we must do twice the effort to be able to catch up with our rivals, right? —Without further he raises his hand, waving it is a sign so the rest would imitate him and he didn't stop shaking until everyone, including Tamaki and Shouto, did so—Plus! —

—Ultra! —It was the chorus, given mainly by Midoriya and Hado, while Tenya and Yaoyorozu accompanied to a much lesser extent, but with a certain spirit... The other two barely and said it, but they said it!

This was the beginning of the sporting event of this new century, the debut of future heroism that would protect the world ... And the birth of a new symbol of peace.


	4. Moving Forward! Plus Ultra!

The atmosphere was happy and relaxed for the Japanese team, the return of Mirio fill with joy their hearts and gave them tremendous hope because they recovered the strongest of their heroes and this brings an even greater motivation for the heroes in formation. They had the young Togata as a moral, unconditional, support.

—Goodbye guys! —And then he ran into his bedroom because only step a foot in the dorms they ran into a really angry Aizawa who just received the statement of what had happened in the practice stadium, although he only left them for an hour while carrying out the pertinent paperwork for the arrival of the Japanese Federation of Heroes.

—Togata-senpai! —Was the general cry because the blond had abandoned them in a completely shameless way, behind them that terrifying look of their sensei practically pierced the nape of their necks.

—One hour ... I couldn't you alone ... For one hour —Took a deep breath to keep calm, if he gets to know that they started, for sure that he'll return them on the first plane to Japan next morning.

—They provoked us! — Bakugo said without waiting any longer, which was ironic since in fact he had started the whole mess.

—I don't want excuses. I'll go to meet with those in charge of the event, I will offer apologies from our federation and if I find evidence that you started this . . . . —He said no more, the threat was clear. With one hand he pointed to the long corridor where the rooms were, each one had his name so it would be easy for them to find out which was theirs. Out of nowhere a head passed through the wall.

—What's the password for the Wi-Fi? —Togata asked before Eraserhead's gaze left him without his Quirk so he got stuck in the wall, the teacher just turned around and walked out of the bedroom— ... Is that a no to the Wi-Fi? —

Luckily they will have Wi-Fi, mainly because being in another country means none of them, except Momo who had a satellite-phone to be used for international traveling, had access to the internet or mobile phone in general allowing them to communicate with their loved ones via Internet. The rooms were spacious, comfortable and undoubtedly elegant, surprising those from humbler homes, especially the huge beds that would be just for them.

Our young Midoriya only managed to throw himself in the bed, it had been a long trip and he couldn't rest during it, only to arrive and ending up in the birth of the third world war: The revenge of Germany ft. United States, Russia and the European Union. Resting his face against the pillow of the spacious Queen Size bed, at least he would sleep comfortably now. It was not until his cell phone began to convulse that he looked up from the pillow, it seemed like his phone finally got recognized in the network of the building and he already had access to the internet.

—Uh? —Then he notice many messages from his colleagues sent through "Herobook" so, and looking for some inspiration, began to read some and he couldn't help but smile when noticing messages from Tsuyu, Tokoyami and especially of Uraraka who a few seconds after connecting ended up sending a request for a video call causing Izuku to jump in place, the phone danced in his hands but he caught it showing his catlike reflexes before starting to hyperventilate—What do I do, what do I do?! — He saw his reflection in a wall mirror, he was dirty, spots of dirt on his cheeks and forehead besides some blood on his side of his temple— Damn! —Screw the rules, he couldn't help himself from using the One For All in Full Cowling to get out, wash his face, dry off and go back to bed before taking a deep breath—Relax Izuku, calm down, breathe, act casual—Said to himself in search of peace that clearly he didn't had before finally accepting the call.

—Deku-kun! —Ochako's face was on the screen, the quality was not exactly good and you could tell it was because of the girl's camera but that would not erase the silly smile of our adorable protagonist that clearly show how much he misses seeing the happy face of the girl.

—Uraraka-san! —He waved back as she moved excessively as if trying to see or achieve something.

—Can you hear me?! Are you listening to me?! — Screamed louder and louder as she waved her phone from one side to the other, it seemed that she had trouble seeing the boy since she saw the call all pixeled and couldn't hear anything from his side.

—Yes, I hear you! —He answered as loudly as he could, trying to be heard, but equally sought to endure the laughter of the tenderness that Ochako generates in him by waving her other arm as if it were an antenna and that will get better signal.

—I hear you! —Said suddenly —Hello! —Greet now, while sending greetings to the camera, although she was still focusing only her face with it.

—Hello Uraraka-san! —By the backlight it seemed that it was already night in Japan making him remember that, in fact, they should be her 11 PM, although in Paris it will be barely 4 in the afternoon.

—How are you?! How was the trip?! — She spoke as loud as she could, afraid that she could not be heard because of the poor quality of the call and this only caused tenderness to the young man.

—Excellent, the trip has been—Remembering how he literally traveled 14 hours on two different flights completely threatened —... Relaxing—He was not going to tell her about the bad stuff that happen in his trip.

—That's great! Is Paris beautiful? —She asked with a shine in her eyes, without a doubt she would have loved to go herself.

—Yeah, it's very nice, we couldn't spend much time in the city but the buildings are very beautiful —And he would certainly would be delighted that she came along, not that he wanted to be with her in the city of love or anything like that. . .

—Someday you should take me there! —She pouted causing the boy to laugh ... Before realizing what had been said, Ochako reddened in a blink of an eye while the laughter died on Izuku's lips—Like friends! You know, like friends who travel to Paris! To, to, to eat Baguettes and paninis! —She did not even remember that the paninis were Italian.

—Of course, friends eat bread together! As friends! —They began to laugh in a completely nervous way.

Meanwhile, in the next room.

Bakugo only came to lie down, it had been an ass long day and he needed to take a few minutes to reflect on everything that had happened, he raised his hand slowly to admire his palm, his Quirk had always been the object of admiration and envy of those around him but from the moment he enter the UA and meeting heroes such as like Togata, Amajiki, Hado and many others he realized that there were too many barriers that he had to overcome in order to truly become number one as was his longing desire.

Now in his mind those two appeared, the Von Krause brothers causing him to frown, brother and sister overcame him that day, she didn't even put a finger on him to push him back ... Katsuki clenched his fist hardly before smiling.

—No one will stop me ... Whoever it is, whatever country where it comes:: I will beat them all —He was angry, sure, but as always the blond turned that anger into fuel that would lead him to greatness because he had overcome many obstacles before and having some new infront only motivated him much, much more to grow, overcome and above all become much stronger —Uh? —Not until his little inner monologue was finished he notice his mobile vibrate with a lot of notifications.

He reached out to pick it up and begin to check them, going from messages from his mother and father asking how he was, up to messages from Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina and Sero asking how his trip was.

—Idiots—twisted his lips mockingly, ready to answer them before noticing something ...He had a friend request on Herobook —If it's another false profile I will—But when he saw who it was made him instantly preferred it to be a fake profile—You must be fucking... —The name read in Russian "Tanya Ivanova" the damn madwoman who abused him during his trip to Paris, he was going to reject it immediately but ... Rolled his eyes, he must be crazy: He accepted the request.

— " _What the fuck you want?"_ —The boy wrote, his Russian was a bit rusty in terms of writing it but he could defend himself. Forty seconds passed, she read the message ... And nothing else.

—... That bitch —Cursed softly, seriously, was not going to answer him after he had the delicacy to accept the request and even text first?

Meanwhile, in the dormitories of the Russian Federation.

— _What the hell am I supposed to tell him?!_ —The girl asked her partner, Dimitri, who only had a face of "Why are you asking me?" — _Come on Dimka, be useful!_ —Ordered holding the neck severely of her companion, the threatened only rolled his eyes.

— _Tanya, you are the most badly spoken and shameless woman in Russia, why do not you just tell him thing straight up?_ —He couldn't understand that behavior of the blonde girl.

— _But I don't want him to know I'm like that!_ ... _And who the hell are you calling badly spoken, you bastard?!_ —Luckily for him, she didn't had anything with mass enough to induce a good explosion or he surely be headless now.

— _Fine, fine. For Saint Peters sake ... Give me your phone, I'll help you put something that will make him think you're actually a lady_ —The blue eyes of the opposite shined with excitement.

— _Really_ _? ... Dimka, you're the best friend of the! ... Wait ... What do you mean by "Actually a lady"?! You prick!_ —Bad choice of words.

Back with Bakugo.

—Uh? Fucking finally—He settled down and began to read the little text— "My love for you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns" ... What the fuck? "Gay"—And then he chat block her.

At the distance, an explosion was heard followed by many insults in Russian.

A room more side was Todoroki Shouto, the young prodigy did not take long to settle in the room since, although he was not a fan of luxuries, he had no problems with these, his phone barely resonated with a third of notifications since, unlike of his classmates, Shouto wasn't so "social", a message from his sister wishing him good luck and asking if he had arrived with good, something that he answered quite briefly because he only sent a message with "We arrived well." And it wasn't because he didn't love his sister by any means, but because he was like that, for everything.

—Him ...—Murmured reading a message from his father asking for his exact location, he ignored it of course before reading the last, it was one of Yaoyorozu "Are you okay? Does something hurt? Want to see a doctor?" and he couldn't help remembering what happened that afternoon ...

 _Flashback._

Back in the stadium everything was a disaster, young people with incredible powers crashed in all directions in the most brutal pitched battle that had ever been seen on French soil ... Not counting the French Revolution, the two world wars and basically all the armed conflicts where France surrendered. The young Todoroki walked straight to Hans Von Krause ready to measure his skills against what seemed, by far, the strongest of the selected Germans.

—I want to see ... The difference between our powers—

— _... Interesting_ —

The wall of fire was formed, the flames of Shouto did not reach the German who, with one hand, deflected the fire around him and tried to return it to the half and half but he stop it by using his frozen side to throw its most powerful attack. A wall of ice shot towards the Krause, who only frowned before causing the same attack, but made of earth and rocks.

—He stopped my best attacks ...—Murmured calmly despite being certainly surprised by this since until that moment only Bakugo and Midoriya had been able to stop him as such, both using a level of destructive force simply huge. Without warning the German emerged from the ground, using his handling of the earth, to hit him in the stomach. With his frozen side he tried to launch an icy wave but was stopped by a whip of water that later threw him away from the German.

— _You're strong ... Boy._ —Hans said in his native language, not very sure if he could understand him but admiring the power of half and half because, to date, he had not known anyone who handled more than one element at the same time outside of his family, even more that forced him to get serious, without counting Mirio of course.

The bicolor rose from the ground after having been wallowed, cleaned some dirt from the cheek before walking towards his opponent again, it was time to keep measuring how far his abilities were at that moment and more important: Until how high should he aim next.

— _But ... Not enough —_ Without further, and demonstrating his level, a stomp to the floor caused a giant hole to be opened, catching the feet of the youngest who only managed to hit the ground with both hands launching a combined attack of fire and ice, Hans could take care of the fire but not the freezing element so he managed to clap loudly throwing a riffle of air that split both attacks in half and threw them on opposite sides preventing them from touching him before giving another step, now shackles of rock imprisoned his hands to the one with heterochromatic eyes, he growled trying to free himself but it was useless.

—Damn ... —Mumbled, seeing the opponent coming slowly, certain of his victory, before looking down to him.

— _You have power ... But you´re lacking control. —_ Raised his hand ready to end the match but before that a sudden arrival forced him to block a side kick using his hands.

—Todoroki-san! —The boy was surprised because the girl had used a rod to launch herself and try to kick the Kaiser away, he only found himself looking at her with a tempered face.

— _You should not interfere in battles that do not concern you._ — He wasn't angry, offended or even slightly annoyed, he just seemed to imply a point.

— _And you should not harm my friends._ — She surprised the Kaiser by talking in a fluent German, but considering who she was she would not be surprised if you knew her a little — _Get away from Todoroki-san, now —_ She raised the weapon defensively, that girl didn't seem to measure the consequences of her actions.

Shouto did not understand what was happening in front of him, he heard them talk and talk in German but couldn't process what they were trying to say. Out of nowhere the European said something, Shouto didn't understand it but caused a total rage in Yaoyorozu to the point of making her blush with rage and threw herself into the battle giving strong blows with her weapon that the German avoided with singular grace for such a corpulent guy, even so it was noticeable he had trouble dodging the weapon and ended up generating his own with solid rock beginning a savage exchange of blows with the girl who kept a good fight despite the clear difference in physical strength.

—I need do something ...—Mumbled before focusing as much as he could in his icy side to make the rock cool as much as possible and so he could break it with a strong pull, it hurt his hand but it was the least of evils if it means helping Momo.

Momo was surprised because she imagined that having a Quirk so focused on distance combat, Hans would be bad in close defense, but even without using his power he would face her as an equal causing her to attack with more ferocity, looking for the opportunity to neutralize the rival upon her. Without her noticing, a water whip tied the girl's feet causing her to lose the balance.

— _It's over_ — He gave a strong blow that would hit her directly in the chest but with a quick blow of the icy hand Todoroki managed to deflect it, he moved on his ratio to use his hand fire in a point-blank explosion causing the German to retreat for the first time since his meeting with their senpai, Togata— _The boy ..._ —Murmured softly caressing the burns that remained on the backs of his hands.

—If you touch Yaoyorozu ... I will destroy you—Warned him sternly, his arm had been tremendously hurt at this point, not to mention that the other arm felt numb from overuse but could not show weakness now.

—Todoroki-san ...—

And then ... They were trapped by a bunch of trees and the rest is history.

 _End of flashback._

Shouto admired the screen for a long time, thinking about what to write back ... She had saved him and even when the girl could get hurt she only cared for him as was typical on her non-self-centered persona.

"I'm fine, and you? Does something hurt?"

He wrote the text, admiring the words for several seconds ... Would it be pertinent to ask? Even more, should he ask what that German said that annoy her that much? Should he complain to Hans Von Krause about it? He didn't know.

—No ...— Whispered before erasing everything except the "I'm fine" and just send those brief two words. Less than a minute later she responded with a "I'm very happy! Try to rest well, do not sleep too late" followed by a smiley face, he sighed heavily ... Shouto didn't know how to talk to her, only answered with an "Okay "and ended up the conversation.

On the other hand, Yaoyorozu did remember what had happened that day . . . with subtitles included.

 _Flashback._

— _Get away from Todoroki-san, now_ —Warned in the most severe tone she could, her rival was not intimidated in the least but neither seemed ready to attack.

— _I didn't expect someone else from your country to speak German ..._ —It was the only thing he said, admiring the weapon she carried, he doubted that was her Quirk— _Do not interfere in our battle_ —

— I'll _interfere as much as necessary if you're going to hurt_ —He interrupted her now.

— _Your boyfriend and I will fight with honor, one versus one ... If you respect him as his partner, let him fight until its consequences_ — The German's words caused a quick and scandalous blush on the girl who instantly became alarmed.

— _He is not my boyfriend!_ _Why everyone says that?!_ —She asked completely dismayed, she forgot for a second Shouto was behind her but thankfully he didn't speak German.

—...— Hans just saw her, then saw him, then returned to the girl and just shrugged his shoulders.

— _I'll make it clear to you: He-is-not-my-boyfriend_ —She threatened with his Bo, that was a serious statement.

— _... I live with the most empathetic being in the world and I can say, without fear of being wrong, that you are attracted to him and you´re trying to show strength by confronting me to get his attention._ —

— ... _Come here!_ —She launched herself at him, he had sought her out.

 _End of flashback._

Yaoyorozu Momo just drowned her face in the pillow, she wanted to die after such a day ... She only answered a couple of messages to Jirou and the rest of her friends before sinking into her thoughts.

In a room on the side of this ...

—Yes brother, everything is in order ... Yes, the place is extremely comfortable —Iida was talking to his big brother through a message application that allowed calls —I'll try my best— He try to smile as he say this, everything to inspire himself to sound much more motivated—Take care brother, rest well—He hung up the call then before looking toward the nearby wall—I will try ...— He murmured softly as his mind came to memories of everything that happened that day.

When thinking about the international environment, he imagined strong heroes, rivals that were tremendously difficult to overcome ... But what did he saw that day? They were of a very superior level, leaving aside the German who faced toe-to-toe with Mirio Togata, who was by far the strongest of theirs and who beat them all in his class without much effort, there were others of singular strength. Tenya felt that most, including Togata, had not shown their full power yet ... Was he really ready for that challenge? Could he fight with such powerful rivals? He squeezed his eyes hard, hated feeling like this.

—I must become stronger ...— He would not let himself be overcome by despair, without further, he walks to the door while taking his sports jacket: He should train as much as possible. Left his bedroom in silence, and went to the main entrance of the dorms ready to go out all night but before doing so a voice stopped him.

—Iida-kun? —He turned quickly, that voice ...

—Midoriya-kun? —The green haired boy was coming toward him; in the same way he wore his sports clothes.

—Are you going to train? —Asked with a smile, it seemed they had thought of the same thing.

—Yes ... After today— He did not say more, it was all clear between the lines.

—I understand, I also want to be stronger. Do you mind if we train together? —His rival's words he were some he could not refuse, quickly smiled before nodding.

—Yes, that sounds good to me—They were going to leave the place when someone else ended up joining their small escape.

—Todoroki-kun? — Asked the young Izuku to see how the bicolor hair boy came down the same way they did, saw them for a few seconds and without saying anything approached them.

—Would you mind if I join? —At his question, both denied softly, obviously they would never say no to the half-n-half.

—Let's go then—And with the Midoriya Shonen in front of the curious trio they walk to the ruins of the training arena, it was pretty much destroyed but that didn't stop it from being the better place to train without exposing other people.

Seeing them leave through one of the windows Momo look down softly, there they went, to become stronger, to surpass themselves and everything that crossed them ... Then she frowned: She´ll not let this end like this. Without further ado she took her jacket and walked decisively out of the comfortable bedroom, moved a couple of doors forward and knock at it strongly.

—Open up, I will not leave until you do! —Threatened but only two knocks and a shout after the door opened and a pair of red eyes that seemed about to slap her stare at her face.

—What the hell do you want palm tree hair!? —Complained loudly, he hated people bothering him. She did not tremble at his words, only saw him in the eye and pointed a hand at his face.

—Train with me —Said more like a verdict than a request causing Katsuki's jaw to be dislodged a little.

—No—He passed next to her, but not before giving the girl a shove on the shoulder, walking down the hall as he was going to train alone.

—Bakugo-san, I need to train with someone like you to make get stronger! —She followed without hesitation despite the fact that anyone would consider such a thing as suicide.

—And why the fuck should I help you? —A valid question, rudely asked, but valid.

—Because I can show you something you do not know—This stopped the advance of the blonde who only saw her out of the corner of his eye.

—And what shit could you teach me that I do not already know? —The girl swallowed, had come too far to take a step back.

—I can teach you how to defeat Von Krause—Then a smile formed on Katsuki's lips, he turned on his heels looking straight at the girl.

—Speak then ... Palm tree head—The girl smiled, she had succeeded.

Meanwhile, in the rooms of the big three, one of the most important discussions of the night was taking place, far above everything previously seen ...

—Why you did not tell us?! — Hado had remained "quiet" since she saw the return of Mirio but it was too much now, she was waving him frantically causing the aforementioned seeing blurry.

—I'm going to throw up if you keep going like this! —He wave his hands dramatically, meanwhile Tamaki saw them with some embarrassment before sighing and approaching this singular duo and with one hand on the shoulder of each one separate them slowly.

—Easy both of you ... Mirio, Hado-san is right, you should have sent us a message at least—Murmured with that passive tone of him while waiting for an explanation from his best friend.

—Well ... It's just that after they offer me to do the test I did not know if I should give you more hopes than I had already did. —He stroked the back of his neck gently with one hand, it was obvious that he trusted that pair with his life and that he would hide things just for the sake of them—Listen, I'm sorry guys ... You know I would have told you the instant I confirmed it before fighting today, but it wasn't until I fought today that I truly knew I recover—The raven-haired man just shook his head softly while the girl sighed heavily.

—You have no remedy Togata-kun—The girl said with a smile.

—You always act without thinking— A timid smile formed on the lips of the other young man.

—Guys ...— The Togata inhaled deeply as he wanted to contain the tears but a snot was escaping from him, then he pulled them hard in a squeezing hug —I'm happy to come back! —

—Yes, hugs! —Nejire soon embraced him back, totally happy to have her friend back in action.

—Gu ... Guys—Tamaki on the other hand was not the type that hugged people so it only made him blush to the ears.

—But ...— The blonde stopped for a few seconds before cutting the good vibes of the trio, hugging them by the shoulders gently—Guys ... I'm still far from my best level, I´m still numb without using my Quirk—Explained calmly, something they surely noticed on how he fought that day—And even at my best I doubt be ready for the challenges that we would face here... None of us is—The other two saw him calmly, but they certainly believed him.

—Yes ... Our enemies are very strong and sure after seeing what happened today they will only strive to become much stronger —Nejire sighed putting both hands on her hips. Tamaki made only a slight noise of doubt.

—... So we need to become stronger! —raised a hand with a clenched fist, a gesture that the girl did not take long to respond in the same way.

—Yes, we are going to become ten times stronger! —Said with emotion, both then looked at the one with black hair who only wrinkled his lips with discomfort but ended up raising his hand slowly.

—... We're going to make ourselves stronger—Spoke briefly, no doubt it cost him a lot to say those sort of things due his personality but when it comes to Mirio and Nejire he was capable of everything.

—But, that will be tomorrow—Then Mirio turned around and took out ... A deck of "Uno" —Let's play Uno! —

—Yes! —Nejire jump in place of emotion, Tamaki just lowered his head resigned, was a pair of insane people where those two... But they were his best friends.

And Nejire thoughts were not far from the truth, since in the dormitory of the German Federation of Heroes the young Angelika Von Krause walked slowly in front of her seven companions who watched in silence as they pointed many as their strongest, Hans, was one step ahead being reprimanded by the eldest.

— _You_ _deliberately disobeyed, you revealed your Quirk even when you were explicitly ordered not to, you ended up forcing a pitched battle where we showed more than we should and this caused the destruction of French property ... Above all, you disobeyed my straight orders_ —She stopped in front of him and saw into her baby brother eyes with great seriousness, the opposite showed no emotion, remaining serene and stoic— _Something to say in your defense?_ —Asked sternly.

— _No, ma'am —_ He answered in an almost military tone, he was not going to give excuses for his behavior even if he knew it was not appropriate.

— _In view of this actions... —_ She made a gesture that ended with her younger brother extending a hand ready for physical punishment — _Three lashes_ — She took him firmly by the wrist using the right hand and then, using the left ... she gave three soft pats on the back of his hand— _B_ _ad, bad, bad ... Learn to behave_ _Hans_ —After such thing she release him with a sigh, Angelika didn´t like being so hard on him— _You_ _know I'm doing this because I love_ you —

— _I know, I'm sorry sister_ — The rest were a little surprised of the affectionate attitude of the brothers, or even more of the fact that Hans always followed the games to Angelika.

— _What I do not understand is why you behaved like that Hans, you are never so impulsive_ —It did cause her genuine curiosity because she knew her younger brother perfectly, he only saw her eyes for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

— _I do not know ... I wanted to face him, that's all_ —The sister sighed heavily.

— _Men, you cannot live with them and you cannot control their impulses to want to fight even with my Quirk_ —Shook her head— _To make things worse, I run into William again_ —She averted his gaze gently.

— ... _Do you want me to destroy him?_ —

— _Hans, I told you not to try to destroy my ex-boyfriends_ —

— _But he ..._ —

— _But nothing, Bad Hans, bad._ _Go to_ _your bedroom_ mister—Ordered her as if she were his mother more than his sister, the taller one just shrugged his shoulders because he was going to obey— _Also, William and I are ancient history, I do not think he keeps memories of us_ —She was slightly wrong.

In the dorms of the English Federation of Heroes.

For the irony the young people were sitting at a round table, where the aforementioned William was pouring another cup of tea while continuing to discuss his plan of action for the upcoming event.

— _We have quite interesting enemies, it will undoubtedly be a tournament that would defy our expectations —_ Commented the British before turning his face slowly — _Don't you think the same, Lancelot, Tristan, Isolde?_ —Along with him were the aforementioned young heroes.

— _If you say so, Sir William_ —A young woman with red hair, severe face despite her curious reddish freckles and caramel eyes approved his words.

 **Emily Bennett.**  
 **Quirk: Charge!** **It allows her to accumulate tremendous amounts of energy and release them in the form of explosive blows!**  
 **Name of Heroine: Sir Lancelot of the Lake.**

— _That's true ..._ —Next to the girl was another woman, this had the hair of an intense gray color accompanied by golden eyes that seemed to shine with particular interest— _My eyes could see them, great enemies ... I will soon have a detailed analysis of each one —_ Then she adjust smoothly the lenses that she was wearing.

 **Margareth Wilshere.**  
 **Quirk: Contemplation, allows her to analyze, understand and know any Quirk or structure that her eyes see as well as their weaknesses.**  
 **Name of Heroine: Lady Isolde, the one that contemplates.**

— _Whatever you say Willy ..._ —The boy next to the leader did not seem particularly interested in the situation, his black hair covered part of his face but not for signs of depression as was the case of Tamaki but due genuine fatigue, he pasted a soft yawn— _Are we done here?_ —Asked to the surprise of the rest, no doubt the boy was tremendously unrefined compared to the rest but William never reprimanded him for this.

 **Thomas "Tom" Kane.**  
 **Quirk: Plasmaquineses, ability to generate energy from plasma forms.**  
 **Hero name: Sir Tristan.**

— _Emily, darling ... Is something wrong?_ —Muddled the young "Mordred" while looking at the freckled cheek girl, she turned the face with clear annoyance.

— _It's nothing Sir William, don't worry about me_ —She clearly didn't want to say it, but something was clearly annoying here that day.

— _Is it that William ran into Lady Angelika?_ —Tom asked rolling his eyes under his hair, that seemed like a topic that clearly cause a reaction in his lazy attitude.

— _That doesn't have anything to do with it!_ —Yells, almost rising suddenly, but stopped short _—Tell them, Isolde_ —Spat with courage, the girl next to her sighed heavily.

— _Well ... The green-haired boy of the Japanese association ... His_ _ **Skill**_ _has roots similar to Emily's —_ This left them in silence and even the ungainly dark haired man jumped up a little.

— _Isolde, are you sure?_ —She looked at him sternly because her verdicts and analysis were never wrong— _Emily ..._ —William tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away suddenly.

— _If that boy has anything to do with the one who stole the Skill from my dear grandfather, I will destroy him Sir William: With thy permission or without it —_ She clearly snapped.

— _You will destroy no one without a reason, Lancelot —_ When he called them by the hero name, it was very serious.

— _I challenge thee to stop me._ — She got up from the table, severely angry, Bakugo level of angry. With no further path to the main entrance, taking her jacket before leaving, Tom sighed and headed for the exit.

— _I'm going ..._ — Hemuttered while equally took his jacket and went after the girl.

— _I will never understand that woman_ — He passed a hand across his face, next to him who was really his cousin gave him a pat in the back.

— _Dear cousin ... You will never understand women, not even with my Skill —_ This did nothing but cause him to groan.

Meanwhile, in the American federation dorm they were preparing as any American would for a world class event ... They ate Doritos while drank extra loaded Mountain Dew and played Call of Duty.

— _It's_ _just me. Or these guys were really strong?_ — Said the captain of the American team, Rex Hasslberry, dressed up more casual, or rather undressed as he was in a dinosaur boxers and a T-shirt with a Jurassic Park logo on it.

— _I don't know about you Rexy, but everyone seems capable of blowing the place to pieces. —_ His dark-skinned Latin partner complained while taking another long drink of his energizing drink.

 **Jose Mauricio Fernandez.**  
 **Quirk: Absorption of kinetic energy, his body can store any type of direct impact (as long as it is physical) and release the energy that absorbs at will.**  
 **Hero Name: El Toro (Please say it in Spanish)**

— _Meh, none seems so good, nothing that a T-Rex running at 24 miles per hour can´t fix_ —Commented with some inaccuracy the young man changes forms since a T-Rex could not exceed 17 miles per hour.

— _Well I hope so, I doubt we have a lot with GG here —_ Pointed to his Scandinavian partner who seemed much more involved in his own thoughts than in the current conversation.

— _What's wrong with you, Grig?_ — Then his captain demonstrated the tact that he had with its companions ... By throwing a chip to the face of Dragar.

— _Hmm? Why was that?_ —The one with the accent complained caressing an eye because the spicy caused him some irritation.

— _You did not say anything in an hour, are you okay?_ —He just release a soft sigh.

— _It's just that ... Today ..._ —He began to remember.

 _Flashback._

The pitched battle start with everything, the young people did not seem to be holding too much for this "nothing friendly confrontation" but the most important thing was, at least for this specific flashback, the young man of Balkan descent took as many people off as he could.

— _I do not have time for this_ — Complained as he moved towards his companions who had thrown themselves into the battle head on, leaving him behind, unfortunately his Quirk did not give him great speed like Rex who turned into a dinosaur— _Disappear —_ Then he activate his Quirk causing the thick iron chains that surrounded his arms from elbows to wrist be transformed into two swords.

 **Dragar Grigor.**  
 **Quirk: Alchemy! Ability to alter the structure of non-living elements that he touches, cannot generate from nothing, everything is an equivalent exchange (Yes, I just use that)**  
 **Hero Name: Iron Alchemist.**

Everything was fine, he could see Rex at close range using his stegosaurus form to hit as many people he could ... And then he saw her.

— _... Oh ... —_ Tall very tall in fact so it would be ideal for someone who has his height— _My ..._ — From her hands comes a steel bar, she created matter from nothing! — _God ..._ —A face worthy of been carved by angels, for a second he had to stop to analyze if what he saw was real and not an illusory Quirk ... But he find the answer to that when she stepped on his face and use it as a trampoline to get fired away.

— _I'm sorry!_ —She shouted in English, but was in a hurry.

— _Wait!_ —He turned to her, even with the mark of her shoe on his face— _Your name!_ —Asked seeing her go away.

— _Momo!_ —Answered before throwing herself face-to-face with Hans Von Krause himself.

— _Momo ..._ —

 _End of Flashback._

— _Momo ... — He_ murmured sighing softly, the Mexican and the American did not understand what was happening with their partner.

— _Canada, you know something?_ — Rex ask his friend who, by far, seemed to be the only voice of reason in that place. The aforementioned, a young man with light hair that was a mixture between chestnut and blonde raised an eyebrow looking at the "Girl induced" coma dude.

 **Owen Carrey.**  
 **Quirk: Bio Aura! His body generates an aura of energy that protects him and all those he accepts within his protective area of any kind of attack.**  
 **Hero name: Peace Walker.**

— _Something wrong with Montenegro?_ —Asked curiously, referring to the Balkan using his country.

— _He´s totally out, wey_ —Said the Latin.

— ... _Grigor?_ — He approached this waving his hand in front of the face of the European who did not react — ... _I think he´s broken_ –


	5. Hard Work! Plus Ultra!

It had been three days since the Japanese team arrived to France, although the beginning was a little "crashed" to the young heroes who were now getting used to the French weather, environment and schedule. The trainings were increasingly difficult, they demand much more to themselves looking to achieve a grow by leaps and bounds to reach both their rivals and their own allies.

— **Full Cowling!** —It was already the fourth hour of training, Midoriya and Iida competed at speed looking to increase both the resistance of young Tenya to maintain his maximum speed and Midoriya to control the strength of One for All. Meanwhile Todoroki bombarded them with ice attacks with the self-prohibition of not throwing all at once but seeking to concentrate his energy in a much more intelligent way instead of just waste it bombarding the area with ice.

— Faster Midoriya-kun! — Said the president of the class 1-A while he felt all his muscles burn from the effort, but still he wanted to go faster since he would not let the young man reach him.

But their intense training was stopped by an alarm, they stopped watching Todoroki's phone that was the one constantly tinkling ... It was lunch time.

Heavy sighs, they felt shattered after that much effort but it was definitely working for them because they could feel the improvements in their qualities, mostly due the desire to overcome specific objectives that motivated them so much to develop their skills further.

—I'm so hungry! — Deku held his stomach with both hands, using his Quirk that much consume energy non-stop.

—I feel the same, Midoriya-kun—Iida was on equal terms since each hour of training felt like a year due the intensity they were getting into it. Todoroki for his part didn't say anything, but you could tell he was equally hungry.

While they were still walking back to their dorms, they noticed that someone was coming down the road opposite to theirs, probably someone heading to train as well... A young woman with a freckled face.

— _You!_ —Yelled in English, the boys were startled by the prominent voice that the girl had— _The idiot with freckles!_ —Midoriya sighed.

—Why always me? ...— He wasn't exactly an expert in the language but it was easy to understand who she was threatening to . . . Also, she was pointing to him with the same face Bakugo do when threatening his life for no particular reason.

— _You will come with me!_ —Without warning she adopt a career position, as if she were about to do a sprint and in the blink of an eye... Her body shone with intense violet lightings.

—Wait, that´s— He couldn't finish the phrase due the girl moving like a bullet grabbing him by the neck and drag him back to the ruins of the stadium, a place that was already cleared of rubble was the, renamed, Stadium without a rooftop Le Petit Prince.

— _**Charge!**_ —The other two Japanese males were surprised at this, that speed and posture, they had only seen it in ...

—Augh! — Midoriya coughed loudly, rising from the floor where she had thrown him. —You ...— He muttered to the girl who was taking off her sports jacket with the logo of the three lions, underneath she wore a sports top that keep her plain bust tightly pressed.

— _How did you get that_ _**skill**_? —Asked sternly, the girl didn't knew if he could understand her language but will not bother to translate it either. She approached him, her arm shining brightly— _Answer me!_ —That look, that power it was clear as the daylight...

—Smash ...— He mumbled seeing the same kind of impact as when he and All Might performed their characteristic Smash attacks, maybe with less force than All Might but way more than his own; a Smash no doubt.

— _You know the name of his technique ... Tell me, where did get, that,_ _**skill**_ _?_ —The little boy understood everything except the last "Skill" she said in English, skill? Perhaps?...

— _You talk about my Quirk?_ —She was silent, did not seem to understand his word to refer to his powers but by mere association ended up nodding— _That ..._ —But in the end he couldn't say a thing, the promise to All Might was still present and the secret of the One for All must be preserved.

— _Speak now or be destroyed!_ —Warned as he prepared another blow, did not seem to measure in the least.

— ... — He sighed heavily, he felt tired, but it was time to show the fruit of his training **— Full Cowling!** —And released it then, the power of the Quirk that was inherited to 13% of its capacity to block the opposite attack, even so he was sent back but managed to avoid a massive damage of having been fully impacted.

— _**Chelsea ... Charge!**_ — She gave a wild kick to the air causing a massive pressure that send Izuku backward, crashing against rock pillars in full reconstruction.

— _She's much stronger than me ... No ... She's not holding herself in the least—_ Cursed his luck since if he were able to use the 100% of the One for All no doubt he could defeat her, sure she was strong as heck but her power wasn't like All Might´s and he knew it well, sadly in this situation and with the clear battling experience the red hair had he could not risk to use the 100% and lose an arm since she might survive it and then crush him in seconds with one arm down.

— _Too slow!_ —Was already next to him, Izuku opened his eyes with surprise since her speed was supreme. He raised both hands, they shone with intense red and without warning he grabbed her knee and heel before using a lever pull to smash her to the ground. — _Damn ...—_ She tried to turn around to kick him but the boy threw himself catching her leg in a firm lock.

—Thank you, Uraraka-san! — He remembered the training the girl had given him, all instructed by the professional hero she had been working with on her first internships, now allowing him to subdue a rival much stronger than him.

— _Let me go you filthy little wanker!_ —She struggle and move around trying to free herself but even with only 13% of his maximum power he had enough strength to have her legs immobilized with such a tight lock.

— _No, you must explain to me what is happening!_ —She only saw him with pure anger before raising her hand with a fist gesture.

— _**York**_ _..._ —Deku opened his eyes and suddenly let her go because he knew what was coming, moving away enough to avoid a powerful impact that destroyed where he was— **Charge!** —After getting free, she got up and instantly launched at the young man again.

— " _I'm not in a position to fight, also I can't hurt her even if she's attacking me ..."_ —Before she could spear him the green haired moved to the side, using a hand to hold her by the waist trying to subdue her in the ground once more but this time she quickly smack him in the forehead with her elbow and proceed to punch him once again straight to the face.

— _If you don't talk, I'll make you spill the answers out of your bloody guts!_ —She took him by the shirt ready to drag him all over the place until he tells her the truth she was looking for but a sudden kick made her stop and release him— _You ..._ —Murmured before hitting the ground avoiding an ice wave that almost left her turned into an ice statue.

—Midoriya-kun! — Young Tenya picked up his friend who was still shocked by the impact, his head was bleeding from the elbow received directly that no doubt left him with a concussion.

—We must neutralize the girl first—Todoroki was the most concentrated in the encounter, the English woman began to hit the wall of newly formed ice without caring this made her knuckles bleed with each violent blow gave before finally tearing it apart.

— _You ..._ — Instantly Emily ran straight up to Shouto, he was undoubtedly the biggest threat there and a quick punch to that handsome face might do the trick. The Todoroki heir didn't expect her to be that quick and instantly raise his firearm ready to counter attack but the moment both attacks were about to collide . . . Nothing happened— _What?_ —

—... What? — His hand had disappeared, a small portal of intense violet had swallowed him, as had Emily's, who turned around utterly surprised.

— _Bonjour! —_ In what was left of the stands was Marianette de Lioncourt, the leader of the French team who waved both hands in a sign that she had stopped them— _Don't you know that it is rude to destroy French property without permission?_ —She said in English to be understood, next to her came a young woman with a rather thin body, a limp purple hair and purple eyes and, unlike 98% of characters in this series apparently, had a completely flat chest but had an extremely delicate face, worthy of a French doll.

— _Mary, you should not get in ..._ —Before the other young Frenchwoman could continue talking, her leader made a gesture of silence.

— _None of that, I cannot allow the British to do what they want in my homeland. —_ Behind her a furious Emily appeared, she raised her hand but as soon as she was about to punch the living shit out of the Frenchie a portal swallowed her whole body and left her in the top of the Eiffel tower.

— _What?_ _You bloody little Grem!_ —And before the red hair could use the portal to jump back it close in front of her leaving a beast of pure anger at the top of that famous building.

— _Those British should learn some manners—_ She released a laugh in the purest French style before seeing the Japanese who were surprised to be helped by the foreigner — Bonjour! — Hail again in her native language before jumping from the stands and with a portal opening under her the girl appear in front of the boys, her companion did not take long to do the same landing next to her leader— _I'm Marianette Antoinette de Lioncourt. —_ She extended a hand quickly to Shouto, as Iida was busy holding a very shocked Midoriya.

—Eh ... We don't—It was hard to understand the Frenchwoman that she only sighed in exasperation.

— _Speak to them._ —Ordered to her partner that her companion that only covered her mouth with the right hand in an elegant gesture.

—Good afternoon— Surprisingly for them, or at least the two conscious, the girl was speaking Japanese —I'm deeply sorry for the attitude of my dear leader, she is ...— She looked at Mary out of the corner of her eye —Special, but she's a very nice person —Whispered as she raised a hand to stroke the other young Frenchwoman's hair.

—... It's not a problem —It was really weird, that girl had a strangely attractive aura, the discomfort in the presents was getting bigger and bigger.

— Do you want help with your friend? It seems that woman wounded him terribly... — Murmured in reference to Midoriya, then approached him slowly to take him by the cheeks—What a good blow they gave him ...— Out of nowhere the wounds in his head began to close by themselves surprising the one that still I was holding.

—How are you? — The girl only emits a faint laugh.

—I have the ability to control ... How do you call them? —Tried to remember the word in Japanese by putting a finger on those fleshy lips painted in purple she had before smiling—Hormones, that ... I can thus induce an accelerated healing in people, reduce their pain or make them feel ... —Her lips now folded in an almost mischievous smile— _Lots of_ _pleasure ..._ —The one with the glasses opened his eyes before taking a step back, a little nervous about her tone.

Suddenly Marianette began to speak, in French of course causing the purple haired girl to groan and reply in the same language and after a little chat she began to laugh covering her mouth one more time.

—I'm sorry, but we must train ... Take your friend to rest and if you need help, call me —She squinted again— _I love everything that_ _ **comes**_ _from Japan ..._ —Awkward, again, they need an adult.

—Thanks—Shouto on the other hand was not intimidated, he stood next to Midoriya helping him to walk since although thanks to the previous healing effect he had recovered enough to be out of danger he still felt extremely dazed.

—Thank you very much ...— Iida leave the phrase on the air because in fact it had not been presented.

—Oh, how clumsy from me—The girl slowly taps the side of her head before making a heart sign with her fingers—You can call me Vi-chan, Nya—That was too much, Iida began to walk excessively fast taking Midoriya with him and dragging the bicolor as well.

As both girls were left alone the leader spoke with a malicious grin.

—... _I'm going to tell them_ —Marianette said out of nowhere as she starts laughing.

— _Don't you dare,_ —Vi replied with a deadly serious look.

— _Is that a threat? —_ She murmured with amusement turning to her direction.

— _It is ... —_ Oddly the opposite did not seem threatened in the least.

Meanwhile, in another of the many green areas of the sports city, the team known as "The Big 3" trained on their own, generating great damage to the environment around them obviously.

— Goodbye! — From a brutal impulse Nejire sent Amajiki through the skies but he released wings out of his back to avoid impact against multiple trees, only one foot on the ground turned around evading Mirio who came out of nowhere trying to reach him with his intangible body.

—I got you! —The blond was about to touch him but Tamaki released a tentacle from the back of his body hitting him in the face at the instant he became tangible to breathe only to both be hit by Nejire who threw a blast of energy making him collide with Mirio and keep them against the floor with a constant flow of whirlwind.

The blonde tried to move but it was difficult to breathe so he ended up crossing the floor, noticing this the woman stopped and jumped quickly avoiding the surprise attack of the boy.

—You still have a problem with those of us who can fly, huh? — She asked as she stayed in the air before launching attack after attack destroying the area where Lemillion passed.

—And you to fight hand on hand! — He answered with a playful tone, but he was definitely trying to catch her off guard.

—And you both to stay focused on the battle—Sun Eater appeared behind the girl throwing her against Mirio with a brutal impulse, the girl stepped through the blonde that became intangible to avoid the impact but before he could do anything she released a massive wave of energy causing Mirio to fly away.

—Wait! —He was flying straight up against Tamaki so Mirio became intangible to avoid the impact but the problem was that Nejire wasn't done yet, she began to gather energy to launch a totally destructive shock wave to the dark hair who was expecting this attack and quickly change his wings for a quicker movement ones avoiding the attack. . .Causing it to hit Mirio squarely ... Sending him through the heavens even more —Wait, guys I can't fly! —Grated while flying to the tremendous distance.

—Don't go Togata-san, come back! — The girl yelled in panic since this was her fault.

—Oh God, Mirio . . .— The boy next to her covered his eyes with both hands, they had exceeded themselves. . .Again.

The flying blond flew hundreds of meters but as high as he had flied the law of physics best known throughout the world was applied: Everything that goes up, has to go down so he ended up falling to the ground with a speed that might kill anyone, luckily for him when he touched ground could pass through this and seek to shoot off in the opposite direction but surely this would leave him without air for a long time.

—Uh? — He wasn't falling anymore, Lemillion opened his eyes noticing that he was being held by two strong arms and when he raised his face quickly recognized the person who had saved him — _Hey Hans!_ _Thank you for saving me._ —He did not contain a smile, the young German saw him fall from the heavens and launched himself using an air impulse to catch him and now used that same technique to slowly lower himself to the ground while holding the Japanese in the bride style.

— _Why were you falling from the heavens?_ —Asked this calmly, that neutral tone that seemed not to be altered at all.

— _I was training with my friends and then I got blasted away, you know; the usual._ —Explained as if it was really a common thing, then they reach the ground safe and sound.

— _Be more careful_ —It was the only thing that Hans answered him, Mirio only nodded slightly.

— _I will, but I'm glad you were here to catch me_ —

— _I'll always be there to catch whoever needs help_ —

— ... _Should we intervene?_ —Asked Matts who, like the rest of the German team, were watching the curious show set up by German and Nippon. The sister of the one involved just snapped her fingers.

— _Moving people, we need to continue our training —_ She ordered and began to push them gently by the shoulders so that they would stop spying her brother — _Hans, leave your boyfriend and let's go —_ She said in a somewhat playful way causing her younger brother to just it will leave Mirio to fall ass to the floor.

— _It's_ _not funny —_ Replied walking slowly to resume the jogging with his companions.

— _Take care, young Mirio_ —Angelika gave him a kind smile as she followed the rest of her countrymen leaving the poor blond alone.

—... He's such a nice guy—He gave a slight laugh as he got up from the ground, having fallen, wondering where did he was and how could go back with his friends and reassume the training as well.

A couple of hours later the Japanese youths had met again in the general dormitory, the lunch hours were the only moments where they all saw each other due they trainings. The first ones were young Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida who were still shocked by what they had seen before.

—That girl used movements similar to yours— What Tenya said was not a novelty, but it sounded incredible even when it was repeated because the similarities between the "Smash" of the green haired and the "Charge" of the redhead were impossible not to notice.

—She didn't stop asking me about my Quirk ...— Izuku kept thinking about this fact and if there was something wrong with the girl, it was that when he started to think too much, those constant and uncontrollable murmurs would come out him would make drops of sweat to run down other people's necks

—Shut your fucking mouth Deku! — The surprise cry made the boy jump, turned to see his former best friend who came coming through the door.

—Kacchan! —Midoriya was about to apologize, as always, but got caught by the surprised at what he saw since Bakugo was coming in... With a black eye, from the middle part of the cheek to the outside of the eye, it was a deep dark color as a sign of a blow bad received—What happened to you? —The one with the ash colored hair just clicked his tongue in an anger fashion.

—It's not of your God damn business! —Responded aggressively as usual, after that Momo Yaoyorozu came leaving an image equally shocking since the girl was full of scratches, burns and other injuries in arms and parts of her pretty face.

—Good afternoon ...— Greeting as formal as it was normal in her while she sighed of fatigue, it was noticeable that she was so done with life that day.

—Yaoyorozu, what happen to you? —The young bicolor was going to continue talking but again the blond ash interrupted with a strong tone.

—She trained with me. — Those words echoed a lot in the other three present—And unlike you, group of queers, she does have balls. —Momo did not want to say more before heading to the dining room because it was time to eat and the girl was starving leaving Bakugo do the explaining.

—So... —

 _Flashback._

It was already her third day of training with the blonde, he was ruthless at the time of fighting, not having the slightest mercy as they showed their attacks at point—blank range going straight to the face.

—Faster Pony-tail! —Demanded before clashing his hands with each other, launching a series of explosions at her, the girl used a reinforced steel shield to cover the impact but still recoiling from the impulse— Fight me with the intention to kill, use everything you have or I will tear you to pieces! —He would go to her without the slightest hint of mercy, if the battle between the blonde and Uraraka had taught him something was to have no pity for anyone, nor even for being of the opposite gender.

— " _Come on Momo, this is what you wanted! Bakugo-san fight without fear, he fights to win so you must do the same, Fight! Fight! Fight!_ "— She said to herself while squeezing the eyes, the opposite was fed up of kick her every day and was about to end that mutual training deal.

—It's over ... Die! —Bakugo wanted to destroy her shield from an impact but the girl responded with a quick tack followed by a hit with the shield she was holding—Damn bitch! —He wanted to recompose the attack but after removing her shield the girl raised a hand and began to generate a heavy mallet that hit her opponent in the face who ended up on the ground, completely stunned after such impact to the face.

—Bakugo-san! —Momo pulled her weapons aside and knelt next to Katsuki, she had undoubtedly exceeded herself there—Wake up, wake up! —The girl just keeps shaking him gently, didn't wanted to believe she caused him serious damage.

—Ugh ... —Slowly opened his eyes, he saw blur ... And the pain on the side of his face, raised a hand caressing gently the left upper cheekbone and let out a curse due the inflammation and pain in that area—That was a fucking low-blow—Strangely his tone it did not seem annoyed or angry, quite the opposite—You finally do this right! —He sat down again before holding his head, that quick movement made him feel slightly dizzy.

—Wait. — She held up a hand showing him how a bag of ice formed on it, something useful for his inflammation. —Take it, put it in your eye before it— The bag got snatched from her with a sudden jerk.

—I do not need your charity —But he still put the bag in his eye— That was an okay move, your Quirk is weird and nobody is expected you to do this shit, take advantage of that as a surprise factor to catch idiots who let their guard down— The girl was surprised, didn't expect such good advice from the ash blond due his usual harsh personality and the lack of teamwork attitude he usually show.

—That's... That's good advice—Murmured a little surprised, he one just clicked his tongue again.

—Anyway, now it's your turn Pont tail that I've been here like a stupid training with you and you haven't taught me a shit—Again Momo find herself surprised, it was true, she had promised something and should comply.

—True ...— She took a breath, a little calmer after knowing that she had not broken the skull or caused confusion to her selection partner—Studying the way he faced you during the first day I can deduce a lot from his combat style, as well as the capabilities of his Quirk—Began to speak, could fill sheets and sheets with everything she had seen from the German rival and especially what she considered to be his greatest weaknesses—And perhaps, his only weak point was ...—

 _End of Flashback._

—Let's eat—The young Yaoyorozu said with her hands together along one of her typical friendly smiles as she walked to the dining room, upon arriving they found that the rest had already arrived "The big three" were already serving themselves with the big spoon, especially Hado and Togata.

—Let's go guys or they'll run out of food! —Walked the blond with a huge smile as he returned to sink his face into his bowl of seasoned rice, lucky them the organizers had hired multiple professional Chefs who were responsible of "Make them feel at home" by preparing the typical dishes of their home nations something well accepted by most participants . . .Except ...

In the American selection of Heroes.

— _What is this ***?!_ —The young Mexican complained seeing how his companions born in the United States had receive mostly red meat but he had prepared tacos unworthy of being called as such— _How_ _v **** Do you expect me to eat these pin **** mam *****?!_ —Kept complaining, waving one of the "tacos" with pure Mexican fury. Next to him his partner Owen was laughing softly, he did not complain of the Pancakes he had been given with maple syrup as food.

— _Calm down_ _Jose, your behavior is unworthy_ — Complained the young Grigor who enjoyed a " _Brav_ " Beef prepared as in his native Montenegro.

— _I'm angry for ethnic reasons here!_ — He complained making a tantrum, crossing his arms and the whole thing.

Back with the Japanese federation.

—Okay guys, I got news from Aizawa-sensei—Mirio applauded out of nowhere, while everyone kept eating he had already finish his 6th round and was happily full—So here are the morning announcements: First, lucky us nobody could confirm that Kacchan started the problem so we will not have sanctions. —Sighs of calmness were heard but the culprit of everything just let loose his tongue.

—They asked for it— Mumbled with annoyance, both from the notion that it was his fault and that he had been called by that nickname.

—Second, the tournament will start in 10 days so we have good time before it starts. But before that they will do a live event in the French government palace where a lottery will be held to define the groups of how we will face each other—This really caught the attention of the young people, some even stopped eating—There we will know our rivals before the event—Generalized silence.

—Our rivals ...— Midoriya couldn't help himself thinking about that girl, that redhead with a fierce personality who practically wanted to see him dead without even knowing him.

—Hpmh—Bakugo frowned thinking about the Von Krause brothers since they were the ones he wanted to face the most along that crazy Russian girl who seems to have a grudge against him.

—So ... I hope you brought nice clothes boys because the party is a gala! —Then the serious atmosphere was completely lost.

—What?!—That had taken them by surprise.

—Guys, this event is to achieve cooperation between nations, it is important for the worlds to see us as something more than villains-kicking-machines —The Togata made shadow boxing before smiling to them—If you didn't bring formal clothes that's something Yaoyorozu-kouhai can take care of, right? —The girl was surprised by such proposition and instantly stand up getting her hands on the table.

—Of course not Togata-senpai! I can't create clothes for my classmates just like that, it affects the economy of the country, even more of a country that is not even ours! —The girl was completely outraged by the words of the older teen who only backed away, slightly scared of her.

—I ... I was just kidding. . .— Murmured, raising both hands slowly, asking for calm—Don't get mad, relax, we're all friends here— The vice president of class 1-A sat down again, muttering something like "I'm sorry" for her aggressive attitude.

—Okay! Leaving that behind! —Nejire jump from her place while raising a hand —If you don't have nice clothes for the gala you will have to buy it, Togata-kun and Amajiki-kun don't have it neither so we will go shopping tomorrow with permission from Aizawa-sensei. You can come if you want! —The always energetic girl seemed to overflow positivism.

—It seems we have no choice—Tenya adjusted his glasses, mentally scolding himself for not having thought of such a situation and having packed only bring semi-formal clothing that will not work for such an important event.

— Shopping in Paris? Do not worry my dear friends, I know the best stores—Yaoyorozu brought out her international shopping experience without realizing that, maybe and just maybe, that seems a little boastful ... But it was Momo so you could never think bad of her, she wasn't being egocentric in the slightest.

—Can I go with normal clothes? ...— Todoroki asked, something to which Tamaki only sighed heavily.

— I ask the same thing but Aizawa-sensei says that formal dress is obligatory — He stroked his hair with one hand, Tamaki didn't like to dress in showy ways.

—Come on Amajiki-kun, you'll look super handsome in a suit! — The comment only made the aforementioned blush violently and look down.

—Another fucking suit to keep in my closet, fan-fucking-tastic—Katsuki complained about the whole thing since, back at home, he had about eight formal suits of different colors and shades, something common considering that he was accustomed to elegant galas with his folks but decide not to take one—I'll only go to see who I'll face— He clarified more for himself than for the others because they opinions didn't matter to him.

And while they were still arguing about their clothes or elections for the formal event someone knock at their door gently alerting several present people instantly.

—If it's a British redhead, tell her I'm not here! — Midoriya ran to his bedroom, better be safe than sorry.

—If it's a crazy Russian blond bitch, tell her to go fuck herself! — The young Bakugo ran out now, nor would he ever tolerate that crazy woman again.

—If it's Hans, tell him I say hi! — Mirio tell Yaoyorozu who was the only one who deigned to get up and go towards the door, somewhat sorry for the behavior of her companions. She opened the door noticing that there was nobody there.

—Uh? A prankster? —Asked herself, looking in all directions, but there was no one nearby. She looks down and run into a flower with long petals and slightly wavy violet color, the Japanese bent down to pick it up noticing that the vase of fine glass had a note— _"For the most wonderful person in the world"_ —It reads in a somewhat basic but well written Japanese.

Meanwhile, around the corner.

— _Do you think she likes it?_ — Asked the young Balkan who fought for the United States to his companions since next to him were Rex, Owen and Jose who saw over the edge of the corner the girl reading the note.

— _She_ _saw it, I repeat, she saw_ _it_ — The Latin-American confirmed as the girl smiled softly smelling the flower — _Sh_ _e smiled sweetly, I repeat, she smiled sweetly_ — The mission seemed a success, except for ...

—Bakugo-san, someone brought you a flower! —Grilled her as she entered with the flower in her hands probably thinking it was a gift from Tanya Ivanova to the young Bakugo.

—... _She thinks the flower is for the blond terrorist_ _boy_ —Owen commented since he was the only one who spoke Japanese slightly.

— _Idiot, I told you to put her name on the damn thing!_ —Rex smack his own forehead with a palm as the Montenegro born just smack his head against the wall over and over again.


	6. A suit? Plus Ultra!

This was, indeed, something troublesome to say the least.

Having to buy formal suits? In Paris? They couldn't even understand the language! (Except Yaoyorozu, Bakugo and Hado) But lucky them, the chaperon of the trip had a solution for that problem. Aizawa present them a silvery briefcase, it contained within eight pairs of ear communicators making the young people approach with curiosity.

— These are universal translators created by the Hero association, usually reserved for high level heroes, in order to have quick access to any language and be able to control crowds easily, but we have been granted this technology to support you in the event. . .— An elegant way of saying that it will cover the deficiency of young people to communicate with the other competitors— Even so, this will only translate what people say to Japanese, it will not translate what you say— He had to clarify that— So during this go out from the sports arena you're going to depend from your peers who master the language and are able to communicate—Basically naming the three French speakers as the "leaders" of the "mission" to be carried out.

— Then we will be divided into groups, I think that will make things easier — Nejire commented raising one of her hands to show an index finger.

—No, don't even think about separating—The professor's stern look was definitely something they couldn't ignore—I know you all, if you get separate you'll cause problems—Mainly referring to Bakugo, Midoriya and Todoroki who used to get into rough situations almost as if they were attracted to them.

—Don't worry Aizawa-sensei, I know the center of Paris like the palm of my hand and I'll be able to guide my peers to a fast but effective series of shopping—Bringing a hand to the chest the young Momo didn't take long to show her face to her comrades, it was clear that she didn't seem to notice how those words highlighted her high lineage.

—Well ... Hado, Amajiki and Togata, you are in charge of the brats. Keep them in order—Murmured calmly trusting only the second mentioned since the first was a responsible girl, but quite absent-minded when distracted while the latter could be the next greatest hero of the world ... But a total clumsy alike.

—You're not coming Aizawa-sensei? —At Midoriya's question, he shook his head slightly.

—I have an issue to attend —Didn't want to worry them more but it would be a meeting with the organizers of the event as well as with all the other national delegates to discuss various security issues—At the entrance of the premises is a bus waiting for you, go at once and remember that you will picked up at the same point where it left you at eight o'clock, anyone who doesn't come back at that time I will go for you and return you to Japan on the first available flight—And those words were not to be taken lightly .

—Yes sensei! —Was the answer in unison before the young men and women headed towards the outskirts of their dormitories.

While they were walking the chat was just a threat, at least in the case of Mirio who discusses the pros and cons of buying a completely yellow duck colored suit for the ceremony that include "Seeing yourself unique" as a pro and "Being kicked out of Paris by Aizawa-sensei "as con. Luckily they had been given a credit card, the payments of their clothes would be on the part of the same organizers that granted them these plastics as a way of maintenance during their stay in the event allowing them to pay with that what they needed (IF it was justifiable of course)

—Uh? And this freak convention? —Katsuki was quick to rant when noticed they were not the only ones where the bus will pick them up, there seemed to be a good consensus of young people of different ages, many already recognized by the young heroes. Fortunately, thanks to the devices in their ears, they could now understand each other perfectly, as they translated the languages used automatically.

—It seems that we are not the only ones who need formal clothes—Mirio let out a slight laugh, it was then that his eyes met a huge human figure that stood out among the majority —Hey, Hans! —Greatly, the German saw him out of the corner of his eye and almost hesitantly raised a hand making a simple gesture of greeting.

—I think your boyfriend is talking to you—His sister's words only made the enormous German wrinkle his brow.

—Silence— A slight laugh escaped the eldest.

Meanwhile, the Russian Federation was debating a topic that seemed almost ridiculous.

—Why are we here? —Vladimir didn't understand, he was obscenely rich so one call and he could have a suit for himself, another for Dimitri and Tanya could have a dress from the best designers without breaking a sweat.

—Because Tanya wants to go and harass the screaming Japanese boy—The explanation of his best friend was as always simple but appropriate.

—But why are you coming? —

—Because someone must stop Tanya if she does something crazy—She shrugged her shoulders slightly, Dimitri knew her well.

—But why should I come? —That was the key question.

—Because someone must pay for us —He wasn't offended by this fact, it was usual for him to pay for his two friends, especially for the young man.

—Boyfriend! —At the unexpected cry calling him, the young Bakugo jumped back, using Todoroki as a human shield.

—Hey ...— It was the passive complaint of the two colored boy.

— Shut up half and half bastard, justify your existence —He would not tolerate complaints, something must be put between him and that insane bitch.

—Is something wrong Izuku-kun? You seem worried! —Nejire asked, seeing how the little man hid himself from everyone, as if he didn't want to be seen.

—No, nothing at all—He let out a nervous laugh as he begged Buddha not to see the British redhead who wanted have him dead and well buried.

—Midoriya-kun, it's not my intention of being a bad omen bird but ...— And there they came, at least two of the of the three lion country since one could expect William to have suits in heaps. But Emily and Tom? Never, too simple in terms of clothing.

—Can you repeat me why can't I wear a suit? —The girl complained as she walked to where the bus will pick them up, she wasn't willing to wear a dress for such nonsense.

—Because you are a lady —Replied before yawning loudly, such a little tomboy was the freckled one.

—But I'm a Knight! Sir Lancelot didn't go to the parties with a dress and a garter belt! —The only reason for the red hair not to curse out loud was because William had asked her not to do so now that everyone could understand her easily.

—You have no choice—Sighed before noticing how his partner stopped, he saw her focus on a specific point ... Or rather on a specific someone—Emily, no—Raised a hand but she had already launched towards him with a Charge ready to burst his face.

—Everybody stand back! —Midoriya was soon in front of his teammates and raise both hands ready to withstand the impact for them, but one hand stopped the blow of Emily in the air and it didn't generate any impact surprising both the Japanese and the British

—What _pedo_ its wrong with you?! — The young hero who accompanied the American federation, José, had been the one who stopped the vicious attack, taking advantage of the fact that his Quirk allows him to absorb impacts he managed to contain the blow without problem. Strangely, the device didn't translate Spanish into the native languages of the listeners.

—Don't get involved scrub! —Turning on her own axis the girl ended up giving him a kick to the face, again without any effect—Damn! —Punch—Rubber doll! —She punched other plexus several times but he didn't move since they land without any kinetic energy.

—Someone take care of this _pecosa_ please—The Latin-American complained aiming with his free hand, the partner of her who came to grab Emily by the waist and pull her by force like a potato sack.

—Let me go, I'm going to kill him, both! —Screamed full of courage just before Tom put a phone in her ear—Sir William ...— Kane had call the leader of his federation who wasn't happy about the "show" ridden by the girl.

With that they had managed to calm her down, Jose sighed before grabbing his belly, it was a little painful to hold so much accumulated energy, he turned to Izuku, who only saw him with total gratitude.

—You're okay _carnal_ _?_ —He extended his hand and the Japanese soon responded with effusiveness.

—I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you very much! — The Latino blinked slightly, a little ray of sunlight that was the young man with freckles.

—Don't worry, I don't like other to abuse weaklings —Well, the smile was erased from our protagonist.

—But I don't ...—

—That's what the heroes are for—He gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder before smiling—I'm Jose by the way, and you're ... —He didn't know his name and if he had heard it, probably forgot about it.

—I'm Midoriya Izuku! —He made a formal bow, again surprising the American.

—Dude, , you make me feel like royalty or something ... —Giggled, patting his head softly—Relieved of your charge, soldier—Joked around, earning a laugh from the young man—By the way, what did you do to annoy Miss Sympathy? —Asked while pointing to Emily that in the distance was talking to her leader on the cell phone, clearly distressed by this.

—I don't know ... She hasn't given me details and if we're close the first thing she does is jump into my face with anger and rage—Izuku ran a hand over his face revealing the huge scars he had on that one, José stare at it for a long time before take his hand and pull the sleeve of his shirt over the scars.

— _Carnal_... These scars look so cool! I thought you were a weakling but you're sure a badass! — He was kind of a fan for those sort of "mementos" from battles and seeing those in Izuku could tell the rough life of the green haired boy.

—It's ... It's a long story ...— No doubt, like for six or seven anime seasons if not more.

—Well, we have time, want to sit with me? —He pointed to the bus that was just opening to receive the young people and take them to the center of Paris.

—Uh ... Sure, I don't see why not —It was the second foreigner who spoke to him in a good way after Angelika, he would not waste the opportunity to make a friend before an enemy.

Meanwhile, the leader of the American federation sought to motivate his partner.

—Come on, Grig, you can do it—Although more than motivating, he pushed him toward the young Yaoyorozu who was patiently waiting to get on the bus.

—Rex ... Rex ... Rex ...—Repeated trying to stop him, but it was difficult considering that the brunette was, in fact, very strong. He was only three feet away from her when a young man with two-colored hair approached her, his face as monotonous as possible and asked.

—Yaoyorozu. Would you sit with me? —The girl nodded without hesitation since it was her classmate and someone she enjoyed talking ... But of course, the Montenegrin didn't see this but how he stole the girl of his dreams.

—Uf. .. that hurts ...— Hasslberry just patted his partner's back lightly—There, there—Those were his best consolation attempts, he wasn't an expert on the subject.

Bakugo climbed quickly, he must find where to sit as far as possible from that crazy Russian bitch, he was looking for some empty seat but the only one he saw was next to ... "That" woman, the German bitch sister of the German bastard. He wrinkled his nose walking towards her, it wasn't worse than Tanya for sure.

—Greetings, young Bakugo—He snarl, how did she know his name?

—Shut up, I'm going to sit here —Was about to do it when the older one used a hand to stop it, placing it under the blonde's forearm and lifting him up —What the fuck? —Ready to generate an explosion but remembered the words of Aizawa ... He'll have zero tolerance with those things.

—This place is occupied—She answered before pick up her purse and placed it on the seat, patting it gently after that—See? ... Occupied— That damn wench was looking for it, turned his face scanning the bus and all other sits were already occupied except ...

—Boyfriend! Over here, come! —Tanya suddenly stood up pointing to the place next to her, more than one saw Bakugo with total envy for such a beautiful woman asking him to sit with her and calling him "Boyfriend" repeatedly.

—Fuck you, I'm not your boyfriend or some shit! —And deven had the balls to reject her... The men of the site hated him a little now. Even so he walked towards her with total annoyance, on the way he ran into Hans who curiously was sitting next to Mirio, or rather Mirio was sitting next to Hans since seconds after the German took a seat the blond ended up being placed next to him.

— ... Why do you stare at me so much? —Asked with that serene tone of his.

—I don't know, I waiting for you to have some facial reaction or something. Always have a poker face and I wonder if you even blink—His huge smile seemed to radiate light, the Kaiser stared at him for long forty seconds ... Before blinking—You blink! —The Japanese hold his cheeks with emotion, the other just shook his head.

—You're weird—

—I'm sorry, I usually say random stuff—But before he continued with his apology, the brunette shook his head before looking forward, returning to his usual disinterested expression.

—I didn't say it as a bad thing —Whispered closing his eyes slowly, wanting peace until they reached the center of Paris. Mirio saw him out of the corner of his eye and didn't help himself from smiling—When we fought before, you said you had lost your Quirk—Muttered without opening his eyes causing a certain startle in the blond.

—I didn't expect you take my words seriously—Or rather to actually pay attention, that touch him a little—Want to know about it? —The Kaiser didn't answer but opened his eyes as a sign that he would not sleep in order to listen his story—Well, it all started several months ago ... With a little girl named Eri ...—

A couple of seats forward.

—I can feel her eyes drilling the nape of my neck—Murmured the young Midoriya while at the end of the bus, just behind Bakugo and Tanya, was Emily looking at him with a very bad face, fortunately for our protagonist William had forbidden the redhead to attack outside the tournament under threats of "Severe consequences" —Is she still staring? —Asked the young Latino next to him, the dark skinned boy saw over his shoulder and then shook his head.

—Nah, not at all—Replied, shrugging off. The green-haired boy sighed happily and turned his face to meet a look worthy of the most furious Bakugo.

—You said she wasn't looking! —Whisper in a recriminating tone.

—Did you talk about the hot redhead or the terrorist that came with you? —A completely human mistake of course.

—Forget it—He took his face with both hands, that British would be his death.

A little further back on the same bus.

—Don't touch me, don't come near me, do not even look at me— The young Katsuki demanded that, faced with the attitude of the sovereign bitch of Angelika, he was forced to sit down next to his personal stalker who, just from seeing him getting on the bus, had indicated a thousand times he could sit next to her.

—Bakugo, dear, I think you're exaggerating—The girl was extremely terrifying, not because she always had that stalker aura, but because she was tremendously rational most of the time ... Those were the worst psychopaths; the ones you cannot distinguish from normal people!

—Exaggerating? Bitch: You knocked me down, you mistreated me, you tried to kill me in that fucking stadium, then you tried to kiss me. What's wrong with you? —This one just gave a slight laugh at his words, a very soft laugh ... That as she ducked her head turned a little more sonorous but without being thunderous.

—Bakugo ...— Murmured in a soft, almost sung tone, before looking up to show those deep blue eyes full of a devotion that was scary—You are everything I ever wanted in a person ...— The ashen haired gulp, what was up with that girl? — Your will, your fierceness, everything of you its making me crazy ... Do you know how many pusillanimous pseudo men have tried to take my heart? More than my fists can remember, I've destroyed as hopes as noses you know? ... And one day you appear—She touched gently on the side of his chest—You ... So violent, so proud, so brazen. I went crazy to see you; could it be? Someone who understands what I have suffered? ... Yes, I think you are the one and I will confirm it the day we fight—At what point did the boy end up with almost half a butt out of his seat?

—I told you to get back— Despite all the menacing tone of the red-eyed one she didn't get scared in the least, he was still Katsuki Bakugo after all and without warning he took her by the shoulders to make the girl move back— Don't make me repeat it twice: Stay away from me or I'll kill you—But his threat far from intimidate the woman just seemed to excite her more.

—I want to see you try to kill me ... Bakugo—Murmured taking his hand, she could feel the explosive aura in his palms.

—You're a crazy bitch ...—

—You have no idea...—

One seat back.

—Should we intervene? —At Dimitri's question, his partner only denied slightly as he continued to look at his expensive phone.

—No, let her be. When she gets bored she'll kill him and come back. —Didn't seem too interested in the subject.

—That's the point Vlad, this guy didn't get Tanya's attention for bothering her ... She wants to be with him—Vladimir just looked at him sideways.

—...She's going to sexually abuse him, kill him, then return—Seemed to have a simplified notion of the mind of the girl.

—You're terrible Vlad...— He turned his face slightly, Rex looked at them contemptuously— ...Something wrong? —

—You tell me . . . —The young American muttered, squinting—Communist—Here they were again.

— What did you say? — Tanya had gotten into the conversation, of course when doing this she smack her bust on Bakugo's face that only contained his rage.

—Any excuse suits you, doesn't it? —The Japanese complained as he received the pair in his face.

—You heard me, communist! And don't pretend you fall for her feminine charms Japanese boy! —The American did what his country knew how to do best: Point with the finger and blame other people.

—What?! What the fuck do I have to do with this shit?! — Bakugo jumped, no one pointed his finger at him without expecting to lose it.

—You heard me. You Japanese people cannot be trusted! —A couple of touches from his partner Owen called his attention—What's wrong? —He turned to see the betrayal: Jose was talking to Izuku — _Menudo_ , traitor! —Pointed at him now.

—Deku bastard, why are you talking to the enemy?! — Bakugo got into the problem just to yell at the little man.

—I'm sorry, Kacchan! —As expected, the future symbol of peace was swallowed up in a matter of seconds.

—Don't yell at my new friend! —The Mexican pointed quickly to the Japanese terrorist.

—Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! Do you want me to kill you?! — At the words of the blonde, Katsuki, remained silent. Did she just use his catchphrase?

—Can't we all calm down? — Midoriya tried to intervene for the sake of order, but his presence made someone react in the background.

—You stay silent weeping wanker! —The British redhead raised her hand as if she wanted to throw herself to hit him but she stopped herself just due William's order.

—Would you look at that? The Brits getting where they are not call for!—Marianette jumped out of her place, since she was so short stature her presence had not been noticed until now.

—What are you yelling little Gremlin?! —

—Who are you calling Gremlin?! —

And the world war they began in the stadium days back had its part two in that bus. Luckily this time they were only insulting each other, cursing each other and yelling loudly, something that annoy the few who had not been involved in the massive verbal conflict. The worst of all was that, among those who didn't argue, was Angelika who was bombarded by the negative emotions of everyone around causing her an increasingly difficult to control her own anger, and no longer wanting to continue holding all of that she stood up and raised her hands to the sides.

—Stop! —An aura of terror invaded everyone, causing them to be silent—You'll sit down and be quiet until we get off this bus. If someone has a problem with that, tell me to my face. —Everyone sat down ... Everyone but Vladimir Yashin.

—An impressive power ...— Flatter her as he narrowed his eyes slightly —But unfortunately weak— That was a direct challenge, the brunette only saw him in a really severe way.

—Repeat that ...I dare you—The brunette was about to get out of her seat and walk towards him.

— Sister, no — Hans finally intervened asking his sister for calm ... Wasn't this too much Dejavu?

—Excuse Angelika-san, but I think your brother is right and we all should calm down a little—Mirio didn't took long to intervene, the young German saw the singular duo sitting next to each other and after blinking softly she eliminate the aura of tension that her Quirk produced in the present people.

—I see you're a good friend of my brother—Commented leaning on the back of her seat to see both with a smile, the younger brother looked uncomfortable at those eyes that his sister put.

—Yes, your brother is great! A little serious, but when you get to know him he's very friendly—Mirio was in his own world, a hug by the neck for the German complete a nice picture that would be recorded in the memory of the European lady, now instead of the previous heaviness a wave of happiness began to invade those in the bus.

—I'm glad you got along so well, Hans is a very reserved man and seeing that he opens up with you makes me very happy—Everyone could notice this —I don't want to interrupt you, please keep talking— She settled back in her seat quickly.

— Your sister is super nice— The young Togata didn't seem to understand much of the situation around him, the young man beside him only ran a hand over his face.

—You don't know her—It was the only answer of him.

—By the way—Angelika poke her head over the seat again—Hans is single—And after receiving a deadly look from her little brother she returned to her place.

— ... What did she mean by that? —Blessed the innocence of the Japanese blonde.

Luckily for Von Krause the bus was parked just then, allowing him to ignore the rather embarrassing conversation he had with the young Japanese. Only the doors were opened is that the majority came down like ranch animals, mainly the young Japanese promises, Bakugo and Midoriya seeking to escape their respective sociopath.

—Come on Todoroki-san, I'll show you an amazing store to buy your suit! —Momo was completely ecstatic to return after so long, she felt like a little girl in candy store and this same thing made her drag her bicolor hair partner to the best stores creating a beautiful image that most found adorable ... Except ...

—There, there G.G. —The young Canadian who was studying in the United States was lightly patting the back of his friend from Montenegro, without doubt it was a sad thing for him to see how that girl who stole his heart one-day walk next another guy.

—Destroying him its always an option—Rex and his certified American methods.

—Very good guys, let's meet and! —Nejire tried to get everyone's attention but strangely seemed like a small group for 8 people—Wait ...— She began to count them calmly —We lost three! —

—Hado-san ... Count yourself— The young Amajiki only stroked his right temple with one hand.

—True, silly me! —She giggled, counting herself this time... Then panicked again—We're still missing two! Togata-kun! —Called to the blonde who was still talking animatedly with his new European friend who was a boy . . . No pun intended, really.

—Uh?" —Turned his face to see his companion waving hands frantically—I'm sorry, I have to go. Shall we talk later? Okay? Great! —He replied to himself before hitting his shoulder in a friendly way and running away with his own people leaving a very confused Hans—What's wrong?! —Just arriving and he was already panicking.

—We lost two! —As expected, young Hado waved her arms in a worried way.

—Don't tell me we lost Bakugo! If that boy cause a problem they could deport all of us back to Japan! —In the background Bakugo groan loudly.

—Fucking Lucas looking piece of crap! I'm here! —He didn't blow his clown face with a bang just because he knew it was illegal, he was aggressive but not an idiot.

—Is it Midoriya-kun?! — He panicked again — That boy lives with his arms broken. We can't lose him! —

—Eh ... Here I am Togata-senpai...— He raised his hand slowly, it was hard to believe that the strongest of them could be so ... Well, clueless to say it in the nicest way possible.

— ... So who's lost? — They started mentally counting again at the same time.

—One—They point to Bakugo—Two—They point to Iida—Three—They point to Midoriya—Four—They point to Tamaki—There are four of us lost! —Smack in the forehead on the part of the rest.

—Count yourselves...— The young black-haired mumbled.

—Fuck this, we're missing pony tail and the half and half bastard! —Katsuki couldn't stand such nonsense anymore, seriously, those two had termite brains.

—Where would Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-kun had go? —The young representative of the class couldn't help but feel worried about his classmates, lost in ... The ...

—City of love—Nejire commented while holding her hands and sighing dramatically—Paris, where romance is breathed in every street, in every corner. It's obvious where they went! —Everyone look at her fully perplexed—Come on guys, he's a young attractive boy and she a sweet lovely girl! No doubt they escaped for a romance night in Paris! —And then the silence reigned ... Until Bakugo burst in laughter, a laughter that in fact was slightly accompanied by Midoriya who tried not to laugh too hard and Iida who kept his laughter contained in the lips—What's so funny? —Nejire inflated both cheeks gently with clear displeasure.

—I'm... I'm sorry Hado-san but—The young man with greenish hair tried not to laugh at such idea—Todoroki-kun is not exactly romantic—Not to say null in romance and in all aspects and synonyms of the word.

— But this is Paris! Here the romance is born in the air, isn't it Amajiki-kun? —The dark haired who had kept away from everything but after being named, more in such a phrase, only colored up to the ears.

—Wh ... Why you ask me? —As more people looked at him, the redder he got.

—Because you must support me! —She took his hands in a blink, her blue eyes blazing with emotion causing total panic in the adaptable hero.

—That girl knows what she's talking about! —And suddenly a squeaky voice saved Tamaki from further embarrassment they all turned their heads to see... A head, they looked down at the owner of that head: Marianette de Lioncourt.

—Right? —Nejire released her partner who sighed in relief since his hands were already sweating excessively and he didn't wanted her to notice.

—Of course, my beautiful home is the world capital of love! — She pointed to the beautiful Eiffel Tower that even at those tempered six in the afternoon lit with bright lights as the twilight—When a couple wanders in Paris, nothing more than absolute romance awaits for them. It doesn't matter who it is, when their eyes meet—She hugged herself and moved both shoulders gently—Romance will win!—

— Did you hear that? The local girl has spoken! —The young Japanese woman was energized by this words, her hopes in romantic love had been reborn.

—You talk a lot for someone who had never had a boyfriend, captain —The little French girl stopped her romantic tirade while a tic invaded her eye, behind her appears her hormone-controlled team mate covering her mouth with an elegant French fan.

—Vi, you little...— Turn her face looking at her in a very scary way.

—And with those expressions much less you'll get one—Left out a faint pseudo elegant chuckle as she fanned her face.

—I wonder ... What will Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-kun be doing? —The question of our Midoriya-shounen could be answered very easily ... With a quick change of scenario.

The young couple (who was not a couple) walked through the streets of the vibrant city, the old style of the houses as well as the dim lights illuminating the cobblestones giving an aura of mysticism to the place that ... Went completely unnoticed by the duo of young Japanese students.

—Come on, the tailor shop that my father used to visit in our trips here is not far away—The young woman kept pulling his hand, remembering the way to that place perfectly after spent almost six summers in those beautiful temperate lands.

—Sure ...— The boy on the other hand didn't look so excited, even so he let himself be carried away by his companion who was guiding him in a hurry making Shoto wonder if she had always been so fast or if it was just the happiness that she was feeling of being in Paris once more —Wait, Yaoyorozu—He called her attention as he stopped the walk causing a quick brake, something began to reach his ears —... Follow me—Then it was her turn to be pulled around.

They walked a couple streets, as they progressed it was that Momo managed to notice ... Music, music whose volume increased as they moved from street to street until they found a fountain in a small square: A young woman who, with had an open briefcase in front of her was playing an old violin, it might have its years but the instrument sound perfectly. She was singing as well but the lyrics were pretty lost due the translator in their ears.

—Plays very well—It was the only comment of the female before the two-colored hair young man withdrew the translator of his ear, listening to the singer in her native language —Todoroki-san? —Was surprised a bit of his act, watching him walk towards which she continued to play. He was absorbed, more than usual, but not by the interpreter but by the music that she emitted.

—My mother ...— He murmured in a low tone, it was strange to hear him in such a way because his usually stoic face didn't show too many emotions but now he looked ... Melancholic but happy at the same time, as if a buried memory of great joy came back to his mind—She used to sing this song ...—

—Under the sky of Paris—The scar-eyed turned to his partner since she knew the songs name, she just stretched out her hand to take the boy's softly, offering a tender smile—My mother sang this song to me whenever I felt sad, she said that under the skies of Paris all sorrows become small—And after this both couldn't help looking up seeing the beautiful stars that already shone in the Parisian twilight, it was impossible not to get lost among the shining brightness of the stars that tinkled with almost dancing forms.

—... It's not the only thing that makes my problems look smaller—Such comment made the girl blush and look away from the sky above her, was he referring to her? Could it be that the always cold Todoroki had just thrown such a flirtatious comment towards her? She didn't know how to respond, didn't know what to say ... And now her hand was beginning to sweat. Damn it! Momo try to release her fingers but the opposite grip was firm, had to do or say something.

—Really? —Was the best she could think of, maybe Shoto was an inexperienced romanticist ... But she was the same or even worst.

—Yes ... All these months studying at the UA have made me understand that my problems are only small stains in the universe, many people suffer daily things equal to or worse than what I, consider myself special because of it is something almost ridiculous, don't you think? —The pony tailed girl almost went sideways at his words, although it was a kind of beautiful and important thought she couldn't help feeling silly to consider at first that he said all this in a rather romantic instead of an existential way.

—It's not ridiculous ...— Mumbled after regaining the composure —You're special Todoroki-san, for all of us you are—He saw her sideways focusing on her with the eye covered by the scar.

—Being my father's son and having the Quirk that I have makes me different, but that's no—She interrupted him with a shake of her head, causing him to turn fully towards her.

—No, that's not what makes you special to me ...Us, special to us—Corrected at once—What makes you special ... Is that you're Todoroki Shoto, you're our Todoroki-san and that's something that nobody could replace. You are more than the sum of your Quirks or family legacy, you are ...— Momo couldn't hold the stare of him and just look down, one of the few advantages of being talking with Shouto since the rest of the boys were smaller than her—You are special to us ... Because you are part of our lives ...—

Shoto remained in total silence, something that was usual considering that he wasn't much of a talker, but for the first time in his life he was completely puzzled by what he heard from another person, he was used to the boastfulness of the people around him, telling him who was his father or the high hopes that were held about his future as a hero ... But he rarely received that kind of flattery: Disinterested, said only for being the "truth" leaving aside who he was or what he would become.

—...I should be the one who feels lucky of have you all in my life—Again words that sounded strange coming from the boy, but to her they were the sweetest thing he'd ever said.

—Todoroki-san ...— But then something had to ruin the environment, ironically it was a beautiful violin ballad with a clear romantic tone that made the two students turn towards the young performer in front of them who only saw them with a certain mischief and continued playing. It was then that they noticed their fingers were still intertwined causing the boy to let go of her hand slowly.

—I'm sorry ...— Murmured in a low tone while in front of them the violin case was still open where money could be deposited as payment— ... Do you have local currency? —Asked to the girl since he didn't had money of his own, much less the one used in France.

—Yes, don't worry, I always carry Euros with me from my last trip to Belgium —And while she was looking in her handbag, the boy put the universal translator back in his ear since he couldn't stay unable to understand what was happening around him — Here they are — She took out a couple of tickets that read the number 10, she offered the boy to take them but he one only took her hand again guiding it to the briefcase giving "together" the money to the young artist. She put on a huge smile at the twenty euros received as payment, stop playing for a second to make a soft bow since she wasn't sure if they could understand French after having heard them speak only in Japanese.

—Thank you very much—She said in a polite tone, the translator luckily helped in these cases.

—Yaoyorozu ... How can I thank her back? — The vice president quickly proceeded to explain.

—It's very easy, you just have to say: "Thanks to you for your music" —The boy didn't understand very well what she meant since he could say that but she would not understand it, Momo was silent for a second because of the perplexed face of Todoroki. . . And end up laughing in a low voice —I'm sorry ... I forgot that you're wearing the translator— The boy finally understood why she laughed ... She had spoken in French but the device in his ear translated it instantly, the boy couldn't help bending his lips and without holding himself back gave a soft laugh.

Total silence except his laughter, in front of the Todoroki you could see two women perfectly blushed while they saw him in disbelief because even the violinist had been shocked at how perfectly adorable was the boy's laugh, he might not seem to know it but his very few laughs could cure diseases.

—... Yaoyorozu? —Todoroki felt a little odd at the dreamy gaze she was giving him, a hand soflty covering her lips in disbelieve as the half fire user just felt a small drop run down his cheek. Suddenly Momo snap out of it and took his hand, pulling him down the street again—Ya-Yaoyorozu? —Called again, slightly surprised by her strange behavior.

—We must go for your suit, Todoroki-san—She might never admit it but that hit depth in her fluffy heart, the boy didn't know the power he had to make her tender soft soul fluff: One day Todoroki Shoto would end up killing her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the young students of the UA had accepted the idea that their two companions left to be alone and that they would meet them later, after all they talked about Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, no one was as responsible as them except maybe Iida.

—Which looks better? —Midoriya tried to pick up between two ties, one olive green and one aqua green, next to him Togata closed one eye watching both carefully.

—I say that ...— He then pointed to the aqua green, it seemed the best option, but out of nowhere Hado appeared giving the boy a dark green while shaking his head.

—You take this—The girl would not give chance for a reply, then smack a golden tie to the young blond—And this one's for you—And then she storm back to Tamaki before he pick up an entirely black suit and look like attending a funeral or something.

—... Hado-san is the fashion expert, let's not fight back against her commands—Even as the strongest of the Japanese heroes ... Mirio was quite obedient of what others tell him to do.

—If you say so senpai ...— It was not that the young Izuku wanted to fight the girl, she could be scary when she got serious.

A few corridors away a young man with ash blonde hair saw different pants he had collected, the worst thing about having designer parents was that everything seemed ugly or unworthy of him, especially because they were given a card with a fixed limit... So they could not buy suits "Too expensive"

—I hate everyone—Said seeing the lousy embroidery of the suits, that section was only for formal events but none of high quality, they were decent of course, much better than one could find in any tailoring that wasn't high-end ... But he was a high-end boy!

—Guess who? — A pair of hands covered his eyes, then felt a pair of breasts at the nape of his neck. Far from being surprised the Japanese just hit a snort of annoyance.

—What the hell do you want? —Groaned pulling the opposing hands off, Tanya saw him with a sweet smile and with eyes that looked like she was going to eat him right there.

—I was just walking around the poor section and got surprised to see you here, boyfriend —Fold the lips in a pout before taking one of Bakugo's hands and pulling him gently— Come with me ...— The boy didn't move an inch, this time he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

—Not in your life. I have to buy my damn suit and I don't have time for your stupidities —Since knowing her, in what little he did, surely the crazy woman would try to take him to a closet or something.

—But boyfriend, I want to buy you a suit worthy of you— The boy raised his eyebrows at those words because he didn't understand at all.

—You do know we have a spending limit on these shits, right? —Ask showing the card that was given to them for their expenses, the girl laughed with clear mockery, pulling multiple veins in the head of her "boyfriend"

—Oh dear boyfriend ... That's for poor people—She dismissed that card with a hand movement—Come with me, I'll buy you a high-quality suit, worthy of your greatness—Okay, she knew how to squeeze his ego and that's not good at all—Come on, come on ... I found a Giorgio Armani that would look divine to you—That did make his ears react, his father used to design for that brand but ...

—That crap cost more than 1600 euros — Those were not minor amounts, but the girl did not seem worried at all.

—The best for the best, am I right? —Damnit: She caught him with that.

—And how do you plan to pay for it? —

—It's obvious: Vlad will pay for it—He remembered that name ... Did she speak of the extremely tall Russian? As they reached the section of Giorgio Armani they could see in the background the two members of the Russian Federation, Tanya's companions, were facing each other while the older one, Vlad, put a tie to his friend who didn't seem to be able to make the knot by himself.

—...Are they ...? —It was not that he doubted the sexuality of the two men, but that seemed strange.

—Gay? No, they're not ... I think, although I usually tell Dimka that Vlad is his Sugar Daddy since he pays everything for him—Commented with a giggle as she pushed the boy away from the scene, if he made the Yashin mad he would leave them without credit card.

—His Sugar that? —Bakugo did not understand the concept, wish he never do.

—Never mind it, you choose a suit. We'll pay with Vlad's card. — That just raised more questions.

—And how the fuck will he pay for all this? —Although he was practically dragged along, he took a couple of sacks and pants that seemed like ideal colors for him.

— Are you kidding? Vlad is the richest guy in Russia, his father owns almost all the oil in the southwest, he has investments abroad, he has a fucking island where he has a lake for his personal yacht! —That last sounded so stupid that if she hasn't seen it herself would probably not believe it either.

—... Okay, you have to be fucking kidding me there—But just finished saying this the girl showed the screen of her phone, in it he could see the three selected young Russians posing, or rather Tanya posing while pulling her companions for the photo, on the prow of a yacht that in the background let see the island that in the background let see the damn sea.

—You were saying...? —That have to be a damn joke, did he finally found someone richer than pony tail? While he was still lost in his thoughts, the girl changed the photograph, putting one of herself in a bikini on the same yacht—And what about this one...? —Waggled her eyebrows gently but Bakugo didn't seem surprised.

—It seems like you need to go more to the GYM and spend less time posing for stupid ass photos—That son of a bitch. The girl didn't know whether to hit or kiss him, a contradictory feeling.

Back to the "poor" people section.

—Have you ever had that feeling as if something very bad is going to happen? —At the curious question of young Midoriya, his partner and class president shacked his head softly.

—Why do you ask Midoriya-kun? —And in response to his question ... Emily entered the store accompanied by Thomas Kane.

—...There's your answer—Quickly ducked to hide, didn't know what he had done for that British to hate him so badly and didn't wanted to find out because surely the answer would be accompanied by extreme pain and prejudice.

—Midoriya-kun, no offense but I think you have faced much greater challenges than that woman. You, as a hero of the UA Academy and a worthy representative of our country cant hide in such a way against an opponent—Then he put a hand on his shoulder, that solemn gesture of the young Tenya was always comforting for his companions because he wanted to express his solidarity towards him.

—But ... She only responds with violence, I haven't managed to say two words with her without being attacked in a mortal way —Had a good point there, of course, the language barrier interfered in the communication but it wasn't as if she had given him a lot of opportunity to explain.

—We're in a public area, I think this is the best place to try smooth out those rough edges—Another firm clap that managed to make him rise from his hiding place, the freckled one sigh heavily before taking a couple of steps towards the girl who seemed to be measuring herself the length of a men's coat.

—If this goes wrong it will be your responsibility ...— Despite his clear low confidence had to give credit to Tenya because it reminded him of the great feats he had achieved as a young hero in training: He faced real villains in the invasion of the USJ , he fought face to face with the hero killer Stain and even was in the presence of the greatest villain "All for One" and survived. He could do this! —Excuse me, Emily-san ...—

At the voice of the young man the girl turned around, the mere sound of his voice was good enough to make her frown and practically glance laser beams of pure hate as she had done several times before ... Luckily for the Japanese, this time she didn't jump or try to kill him with a wild punch so that was a thing.

—Don't think you're safe, brat—Warned severely, she was a very tall girl and clearly surpassed Bakugo in height—Sir William asked me in the most fervent way not to hurt you out of the tournament ... But if you provoke me, I will not hold back—Emily was about to leave but the boy spoke again showing some guts improper of him.

—Why are you doing this? —Instantly froze after making the question before she squeezes both brows with clear, ill-tempered courage.

—You want to know why? ... I'll tell you why—She left the clothes she had been trying on her side, pointing with her index finger straight to the nose of Japanese. —When I was little I found an old journal, it belonged to my grandfather Nathaniel who I never meet in person. He was a hero like no other, the strongest England had seen in years ... On his last page he mentioned a single name, the name of who took his Skill—Pecked his chest with the same finger, an abrupt gesture obviously—Shimura Nana ...You're familiar with the name? —It wasn't that she wanted to sound racist, but the fact that a person with an Asian name had the same Quirk that was "stolen" from her grandfather didn't help at all. To make things worse, the young man's wincing at the mention of All Might's teacher only made things worse—You know about her... Answer me brat, who's Shimura Nana? —This would be very uncomfortable.

In his mind the connections began to form, he never heard the name of the grandfather of the girl by All Might, but also heard the name of his teacher once or twice before ... Could it be ...? Yes, that has to be it! She had been the pupil of Emily's grandfather! She inherited the power of Nathaniel's One For All! And therefore Emily was ...!

—... Heiress ...— Mumbled to himself, it all made sense now, why the Quirk of the British girl resembled his own, the reason she could fight so skillfully; She had a spark of the One For All inside of her! It was so obvious now! —Emily-san—Spoke to her with a renewed tone, he had a lot to tell her but it was not the place or the time for it —All your doubts will an answered, but I'm not the one to explain everything— The freckled woman raised an eyebrow.

—And who would be then ...? —Normally she would kick the truth out of him, but they were still in public.

—I can't tell you now— Wrong answer—But when you talk to this person, believe me: Everything will be clear—She was about to protest, but the normally uncertain eyes of the young man were now full of conviction, a conviction that was hard to ignore.

—...You better be telling the truth, brat—Then put both hands on her hips, she seemed a little more relaxed than before but that aura of aggressiveness didn't seem to fade completely.

—Thank you for listening to me ... Believe me; everything will be clear soon—Mission accomplished: Going out without getting his ass kicked—I think we haven't introduced ourselves properly—Coughed softly trying to reduce the tense atmosphere between both—I'm Midoriya Izuku —And then offered a hand in a formal greeting sign, the redhead saw his hand before shaking it with tremendous firmness as well giving a strong squeeze to it.

—Emily Bennett—English courtesy could get over all conflicts. After letting go of his hands, an awkward silence formed.

—Well... I'll go ...To another place—Better leave before the girl found another reason to punch him.

—Sure brat—But before he left, Emily pull him by the shoulder—Wait—And Izuku almost s**t in place—... Which one looks better? —Then proceed to show a pair of ties, a red one and a blue one. She put them in front of her neck a couple of times and her stern face made it sound too serious for a simple question.

—...Oh, that... Well, I think the blue will look good in your partner—Bad answer, really bad answer.

—On my partn... ?—And Emily was angry once again, just like before if not even more — It's for me, idiot! —Midoriya took two steps back, he just made the beast boil in anger again—What? Just because I'm a woman I must wear a dress and garter belt? Eh? Eh—She began to peck his chest with a finger, harsh pecks should be mentioned.

—No, no, I mean, I, what? No, I mean, what? —The British had him cornered, that woman scare him really easy, even when she wasn't trying to kill him.

—Just because I'm not killing you right now doesn't mean I will not if you provoke me. Don't misinterpret this ceasefire as friendship, brat—She seemed to like calling him "Brat ", even when they were almost the same age range.

At a short distance the spectacle was observed by the always attentive Senpais of the Japanese boy, who obviously would intercede in his favor to be precise ... Or maybe not, it depended on their humor.

—Should we help him? — Nejire asked curiously.

—He'll be fine—As always the young Lemillion fully trusted his kouhai—After all ... Soon we'll start with the matches—He clenched his fists decisively, the battles they will be facing soon would decide not only who of them was the strongest young hero of the world but as well carve their way to the future of World Class heroism.

This wasn't just a competition between countries, it was against themselves to probe worth of the title left by All Might . . . The number 1 spot of the world and the symbol of peace.


	7. Group Draw! Plus Ultra!

A "Gala" was something that few people in the sports enclosure enjoyed, to say no one did, but what motivated them to go was the fact they could finally know the first rivals in the tournament. Elegance began to flood the rooms of the young heroes since, among thin ties, dress pants and elegant dresses could be seen the young representatives of the Japanese selection of Heroes.

—Could you move your fucking asses?! — Bakugo was ready first than anyone else since, even as an intellectual genius, athlete and everything that involves the career of hero he was also stupidly punctual. There are still 20 minutes left to be picked up for the Gala, but the boy was already stomping heavily, dressed in his custom-made designer suit courtesy of his Russian insane self-proclaimed fiancée. A red shirt underneath and a dark brown tie, in protest, since they didn't let him wear a black one.

—Could you stop screaming ...? —Todoroki dressed in the same way; an elegant black suit, accompanied by a dark blue tie and his hair curiously arranged to uncover the sides of his face, Bakugo hit a laugh because of his appearance for him it looked ridiculous ... At least for him, am I right, fangirls?

—What happen with your hair half and half bastard? Didn't knew what side to comb? —Scoffed as much as he could but it didn't cause any reaction on the Todoroki who just shrugged softly.

—I didn't choose my hairstyle, she did—Didn't seem offended in the least, it wasn't as if criticism of his appearance had ever mattered to him. While saying this down the hall of the dormitories came the young Yaoyorozu.

—I'm sorry for the delay, Todoroki-san, Bakugo-san—To the surprise of the two young heroes the girl look stunning, she didn't bought her dress in Paris thou, since she brought with her the ideal dress for the occasion: Dark fabric that covered her from little below the neck to the knee height in an elegant, thin and non-revealing dress that accentuated the curves of her body, her hair usually in a "Pony tail" as Bakugo said now fell free on her back and those lovely lips finely painted of red, all crowned with a silk scarf around her arms while she looked down—How do I look ...? —The young son of Endevour was about to answer but the explosive boy went ahead.

—You took a long time for so little, at least you don't look like an anorexic model like the bitches who usually go to these shits —Well, it was the nicest comment that came up so that technically it could be considered a compliment, Momo meanwhile she let out a faint laugh, nodding lightly.

—Thanks Bakugo-san, your always frank words are well accepted —Katsuki just clicked the tongue with annoyance, didn't like people to thank him, even when he said or did something nice—Todoroki-san ... What do you? —She was going to ask him his opinion but in the corridor their other teammates emerged, except for Hado and Amajiki who were still in their rooms.

— Aren't you excited guys? —Despite the protests Mirio had decided to wear a completely yellow suit, it didn't look that bad on him considering it combined with his appearance and showed how strong his being was although it was certainly a color that with the excess of light might be a bit irritating at the sight of the ones watching it directly.

—No doubt we expect great challenges ...— For his part the young Midoriya had dressed in a dark green suit in a tone that made it almost black in the lack of light, elegant without a doubt and adjusted to his needs that coupled with the faint green tie, all this gave him a touch of elegance that was lost by his long hair as it seemed no hair fixer in existence could handle it.

—We must do our best to represent our nation with honor—Iida on his part ... He looks quite well with a gray suit unlike his companions, the opaque blue tie gave him a touch of tremendous elegance besides his usual combination with his glasses make him look like a "businessman" without a doubt.

—It's just missing Tamaki and Hado-san—But as if Mirio had invoked them the missing couple ended up making an appearance.

—Call me Nejire-chan! —It seemed Mirio couldn't understand her demands, no matter how much he said it. The young heroine for her part had chosen a light blue color for her dress, combining appropriately with her hair of the same color as a matching handbag, not for nothing was considered the most beautiful girl in the UA, even her clothes helped to highlight this fact by letting Nejire look elegant from every possible angle.

—I would rather avoid this ...— For his part the young Amajiki wore a black suit completely, his tie of the same color coupled with his sad face made him look like he was attending a funeral rather than a gala, his companion didn't took long in take his arm with a firm grip before shaking the head repeatedly.

—C'mon Amajiki-kun, show some spirit! —She knew that would not cheer him up, but that didn't matter ... She would always do anything to see the "Flee Heart" happy.

—Get together boys and girls, let's take a picture! —Mirio raised his phone ready to take that selfie, even when Bakugo refused at first but end up dragged by Momo for the picture, this cause the girl to end up just in front of both Todoroki and Bakugo who gave a glance at each other, Bakugo just for the sake of being Bakugo and Todoroki . . . Well, he's an enigma.

—Smile! —At the word of Nejire, everyone put faces of joy, except obviously for Tamaki who was grimacing as he tried to smile, Bakugo was watching on his side and Todoroki who kept his poker face. Midoriya on the other hand had a nervous smile when he didn't knew how to react to a camera while Iida had a smile so formal that she seemed to take a diploma photograph rather than a simple Selfie with his companions. Mirio and Nejire were instead walking smiley-s, with huge smiles adorning their faces as the picture was taken.

—Okay good guys, let's go and give our best! Plus! —The blond raised his hand and instantly his companions responded.

—Ultra! —And then they left to be picked up by the limousines that would take them to the place where the raffle would take place.

The surroundings of the French government palace were a fortress, police officers came and went as well as heroes of multiple nationalities brought to ensure the protection of all the guests at such an important event and especially considering the many famous guests who would attend that night. In the main entrance a red carpet with the symbol of the international hero association received the young people who would participate in the first Hero World Cup, being obviously bombarded by flashes the instant the doors of their limousines were open.

—Big names have been seen so far this evening—A young Japanese reporter said to the camera in front of her while behind him came a vehicle with small flags of Japan in the front—And here they come, our young people who will represent Japan in this World Cup, all young students of the UA Academy—And while saying this the back door of a limousine opened letting see ...— Wait, can it be? Is that? ... Yes! It's Togata Mirio, the young hero Lemillion! —The surprise wasn't fake in her because no one outside of the young Togata's family, the U.A. directors and his selection companions knew of his glorious return to the hero life.

—Plus! —The blond raised his hands, earning an immediate response from all the Japanese reporters who didn't take long to complete the sentence. The good thing about the striking entrance of the Togata was that his companions could get off the vehicle by calling as little attention as possible, only earning some cameras and questions while trying to enter the building.

—Todoroki-san, Todoroki-san, do you have any statement on your father's encounter with the monster known as "Nomu"? — The boy just kept moving forward, ignoring everyone while Momo at his side took his hand, although no one seemed to notice, he was disgusted to receive questions about his father not because he dislike the guy, but because they were just looking for a good red note.

—Bakugo-san, Bakugo-san, what can you tell us about your kidnapping by the League of Villains?! — The ash blond was going to give him the beating of a lifetime but instead just took the reporter's hand with a tight grip pushing the microphone sideways.

—That you better take that camera off my fucking face before I give you a colonoscopy with it, bastard—And then pushed it aside, at least didn't use explosions or hit anyone ... Although the latter could still happen.

—Heroes, heroes. Do you have anything to say to your compatriots back in home? —One of the reporters asked as they focused on the young Nipponese who were among them, wondering what to say about it.

Meanwhile in Japan it was almost 5 in the morning but despite the time, and that they had class, all the young people in class 1-A had gotten up in time to meet and have breakfast while they watched the draw ceremony where their classmates would see who they would face.

—That's so Bakugo! —Kirishima soon burst out laughing with the rest of his teammates from "Team Bakugo" at the ever assertive response of the young blonde to the reporters.

—Although if he keeps it like this might be kicked out of the country before even fighting— Hanta's words only caused more laughter from his companions who, far from supporting the blond ash, seemed to laugh at his lack of gentleness.

—It wouldn't be a surprise that Bakugo wants to throw a fight before a tournament—Denki on the other hand was quick to launch his comment while everyone was laughing.

—It's so unfair! Yaomomo is there with so many attractive guys! —Mina complained, chewing a handkerchief in courage because at that point they had already seen the entrance of the French, English and German national teams and they were pretty much husband material.

—The guys?! Who cares about them! Did you see the girls? — Mineta cried blood of just seeing Angelika, Margareth, Marianette and the mysterious Vi—Did you see that girl?! She looks like a model! —Oddly, she seemed to be the least "voluptuous " of the girls but it was of his liking.

—Their looks are irrelevant, they had been described as tremendously strong rivals—Tokoyami as always gave a serene and impartial point of view, Tsuyu at his side nodded quietly.

—It's easy to see this would be really hard for them, kero—Then notice how next to her was the young Uraraka who had both hands together showing concern, the amphibian didn't take long to lift one of her hands to pat her head—Calm down, Ochako-chan, Midoriya-chan will be fine—With one of her relaxed smiles seek to appease the concern of the brunette who only sighs heavily.

—Is just that... If they are as strong as our Senpai, it will be very difficult for them, and Deku-kun doesn't get out of battles with enemies that strong without hurting himself badly. —The girl covered her eyes trying not to think much about it.

— " _I just want to tell them: Don't worry"_ —Then she looked up, on the screen was the young Izuku who seeing his closed fist ended up forming a smile.

— _"We are here not only for us, but for our friends as well" —_ Mirio was next as he raised his hand with determination.

— " _We wouldn't be anything without all the comrades who supported us, the teachers who educated us and our rivals who pushed us"_ —Nejire put a huge smile on the camera while pulling Tamaki who didn't seem that willing to speak to the media.

— _"I am deeply grateful to my classmates, each and every one of them as well to my brother for making me the hero that I am"_ —Iida with his formal tone did nothing but enlighten the hearts of his classmates.

— _"Everyone back home are extras"_ —Bakugo's phrase made everyone fall back, that little prick— _"But even among the extras there are some that are kind of good: Shitty hair, Pikachu, Plain Face, Raccoon Eyes._ _I will f*****g destroy_ _the competition and everyone who gets in my way_ "—They had to censor the bad word but this only made the members of the "Baku-Squad" laugh harder.

— _"I want to thank my brothers and my mother, for everything ..."_ — The young Shouto was simple but clear in his words.

— _"We will give our best, for Japan"_ —Then the young protagonist remembered something he had seen in his dreams, remembering the ancestor's heirs of the One for All and put his fingers to his cheeks putting a smile— _"And for us!"_ —

— _Plus! ... Ultra!_ —It was difficult not to feel full of motivation after such words, then they prepare to enter while the boys and girls of 1-A tried not to start crying.

—You better win, Bakugo! —Yelled Kirishima while doing a tough pose, but clearly felt touched by their words, especially those of Bakugo who remembered them despite his usual rude attitude.

—Do your best! —Hagakure jumped out of her place looking like the couch she had been sitting on showed her weight sinking where she sat.

—Make them pieces, Yaomomo! —Jirou soon supported her best friend in the same way.

— _"You can do it ... Deku-kun"_ —The young Ochako closed her eyes while putting a very thin smile.

— " _Oh, one more thing: Greetings to my mother, Inko and my friend Uraraka-san!_ —And with this the girl's face turned red before her body began to float spontaneously. She had covered her eyes with but by seeing between her fingers could notice many playful looks that would surely give her bullying for the whole week.

—... I don't want to go down—Whimper while several laughter were listened.

Back in France the young Japanese could see the place and how it had been arranged for the event: Large tables well adorned with a flag of each country waiting for the young people of their respective nation, these advanced slowly towards the one that corresponded to them where their chaperone was waiting for they to sit.

—Aizawa-sensei? — They were surprised to see him well groomed, with his hair pulled back and the whole thing reminding them of the time when he had to appear for the media due Bakugo's kidnap situation months ago.

—Don't make a fuss and sit down—He was already annoyed enough by having to dress up like that to them make a scene out of his appearance, even though nobody would complain about this because he looked pretty good.

—Can I take a picture with him? —Nejire's question was answered by a pair of frightening eyes. —I'll take that as a no—Muttered under her breath, sitting between Mirio and Tamaki.

—Hey look! It's Hans! Hello Hans! —Mirio raised a hand in an exaggerated manner since they were at the next table, which was about five meters from theirs, the young German soon noticed the Japanese hero presence and the bright color of his suit.

— . . . —Couldn't believe the bad taste of the Togata, sighed slightly but end up raising a hand as a greeting to him.

—You know Hans? You should take him shopping sometime—The comment of his beloved sister didn't seem to please the "Kaiser" who only furrowed his eyebrows without much desires to argue —Just saying...— As pretty as she is put a smile on her lips, happy of teasing the always serious Hans a little.

While the Germans siblings were bullying each other, or rather the older to the youngest, the Russian Federation entered through the great doors being guided by who seemed to be their leader: Vladimir, followed by his faithful acolytes Dimitri and the young ...

—Boyfriend! —It didn't took her long to make a scene, the blonde girl raised her hands forming a heart in the direction of the explosive Japanese who only ran a hand across his face as he began to consider if that tournament shit was really worth it.

Meanwhile, in Japan.

— Did that girl call Bakugo "Boyfriend"? — Although they didn't speak Russian, the broadcasting teams translated it with subtitles, the panic began instantly.

—Bakugo's a monster! —Now Mineta was crying blood while holding his head, not wanting to believe the loudest, most aggressive and in general son of a bitch of his class had a girlfriend and she was a freaking Russian model to make it worst!

—I can't believe that he hide this from us...— For his part, Red Riot cried on the floor, kneeling and looking at down due the betrayal, not because Bakugo had a girlfriend since that fact pleased him, but about the fact that his Brother and best friend didn't tell him about it.

—Denki? —Hanta was surprised to see the blond reading a book, something completely strange.

—I'm going to study every day from now on; next time I'll go yes or yes! —He seemed to have the wrong motivation to want to go, without warning a Jack hit him in the ear as a sign of punishment for his stupidity.

Back in France

— That crazy whore ... — Bakugo sank in his seat trying to ignore her, couldn't understand why the violent sociopath was so attracted to him ... The dense idiot.

—You know Explo-chan? Maybe you should talk to that girl and clear things up, you know, so you don't end up hurting her feelings—Nejire tried to find the best solution for the red-eyed boy but he only put a "Fuck you" glance while letting out a grunt.

—I already told her a thousand times to fuck off, but the crazy bitch keeps coming back: You are all crazy—And of course when you say "you all" he meant women in general, something that didn't please at all the senior grade girl who grabbed his ear with a strong grip.

—You're such a meanie, don't talk about ladies that way! —They were about to start a little scene there but luckily for them Aizawa stop the whole thing with a simple deadly glare that instantly make them sit back properly and stay silent.

—Stay quiet you all, this is going to start ...— And with just those words he managed to keep everyone in absolute silence, this was the reason the principal sent him to handle such a teenager crew: He was the only one who inspired them enough respect/fear to make them obey, even the rebels like Bakugo.

On a podium in the center of the place the master of ceremonies was shown for the entire audience, a rather tall young man with silver hair and brown eyes who wore an elegant navy blue suit, the most curious thing was that instead of hands he had two huge similar-to-claws being surely his Quirk, of the mutant class, but with enormous gloves covering those claws as dictated by the Quirk laws in France.

— Good evening and welcome everyone to the draw ceremony for the matches of the first Heroes World Cup Sub 20 — The official name of the event was revealed at last, the mere presence of the young man seemed to lift the sighs of many young people present both his attractive appearance as per his soft voice—I am your host, Antoine de Pointe Du Lac, son of Prime Minister Gérard de Pointe Du Lac and I hope to be of your complete pleasure—Didn't seem to be many complaints about it, especially from the table the French team where Marianette seemed lost in the eyes of the man.

—Prince Antoine, always so elegant ...— Sighing softly, stuck in her own fantasy while at her side her companion gave a giggle of mockery and turn a roll of eyes by Jean Pierr, her other teammate.

—It seems that she is still as much in love as the first time she saw him —Concealed the young girl with violet hair while covering her painted lips with one of her hands, the boy just put a sarcastic smile.

—It would be better if she stopped seeing him from afar and spoke to him without stuttering, to be the "Petit Catastrophe" she's too cowardly—It was the boy's turn to mock but the little Lioncourt didn't seem to catch anything of what was happening around her.

—The rules of the first round are simple: Four competitors from the different countries will fight at the same time in a combat on an arena of one hundred and eighty thousand square meters—This caused a slight silence —... That's one hundred and ninety-six thousand eight hundred and fifty points thirty-nine yards for our friends who use the English system—Americans now understood, a field of 600 meters per side: Wide place.

—Was it so hard for him to say it that way from the beginning? —Rex complained under his breath, despite having brought his cowboy hat to the event.

—To be fair, only your country uses that system ... Not even the British use it—His Canadian friend answered with a nervous giggle, he knew how delicate was to talk about the measurement system of the country where he studied.

—Don't start it Canada—He knew how tough the American could be respect to their Yards.

—A person will be eliminated after falling from the arena and touch the water surrounding it, touching land at any point outside the arena, flying beyond 300 meters of it or getting unconscious—The rules were quite simple, nothing out of the extraordinary—Is not necessary to say it, but here it is; it's as well forbidden to kill your opponents—

—So boring—Tanya complained while putting a smile on her lips.

—Don't decapitate anyone, Tanya—Dimitri for his part just pat her on the back, normally it would be the head but Vlad paid two hundred euros for that hairstyle and didn't wanted to ruin it.

—These rules are a problem for us ...— Their leader muttered under his breath because in the particular case of this triad Quirks had quite dangerous/Mortal damage range.

—Now, to make the first draw for the group stage we have very special guests ... First, the most famous hero of England, give a warm welcome to: King Arthur—And at the mention of said hero the whole England table turned to its leader, William, who only squinted watching the Pro Hero enter in his gallant armor and raise a hand to salute.

—... The old man still breathes ...— Murmured with some annoyance, closed the eyes trying to appease the courage while at his side the young Thomas just sighed and slapped one of his shoulders.

—Relax my friend, your uncle will not be here for much ...— He knew well the bad relationship between the young Mordred and Arthur, something that clearly inspired the hero name of the boy.

—From Germany, our neighbor, the powerful: Nordic Thunder—And the huge Bavarian walks in raising his famous hammer that emulated the Norse God Thor.

—Incredible, I never seen Nordic Thunder so close—Young Matts was quite excited, but then notice curiously serious looks from the Von Krause siblings.

—I've never liked that man —It was the only thing the minor answered while the sister only sighed.

—There's something in him that generates us ... Discomfort—Angelika never knew how to explain it, especially considering that he seems to avoid her since in multiple occasions the rank 4 of the world leave the place as soon as she arrives to the scene.

—Our third guest, from the United States: Sky Striker—The famous American hero made his appearance, taking off his helmet showing his face because unlike other heroes he didn't usually hide his true identity—And finally, the second place of the world, the most powerful heroine of them all: Naturia Beast! —With this people didn't know whether to applaud or shout in panic.

The woman came through the front door, not dressed in a fancy dress but only with her leather clothes that were basically a "Hero's uniform"... Not to mention that nobody would dare to call her by it, I mean; who was that crazy? But walking to the podium she could see how the people were trying to hide a shaky blond man, she sniffed the air softly and narrowed the eyes severely.

—I know you're here, Toshi ...— Mumbled knowing that he knew she knew. Then jumped up to the podium and ordered them to hurry with her usual harsh tone.

—Eh ... Yes …— The Frenchman sweated lightly, that woman was frightening— Without further ado, the containers—In front of the heroes from the World Top can be seeing eight containers, each containing spheres with the name of a national selected hero, each box has only one country, so heroes from the same country will not be able to face each other until the next round. This caused a tongue-snapping from Bakugo who hoped be able to finish off Todoroki and Midoriya in that same round—King Arthur, if you can me us the honor—And then the Englishman reached into the first box, waving the spheres inside and then taking out a name and reading it up.

—Midoriya ... Izuku—He read surprising everyone because the spot place in the first group would be non-other than the young Deku. With an indication it was the turn of Nordic Thunder to get a name, one of the rivals of the young Japanese.

—... Sebastian Javert—A young man of the French team who held his chest after being called so soon, without waiting long Sky Striker put his hand taking a name equally.

—Mats Schwartz! — And then Midoriya sweat cold, the young German had been mentioned by Angelika as one of the strongest of her group, only behind her and Hans, not to mention that he knew nothing of his Quirk at this point.

—This can't get worse ...— But the young green Naruto was making a huge mistake.

—Emily Bennett! —Naturia Beast's hand showed the sphere of his doom, the boy mechanically turned his head towards the British table where the redhead already saw him with eyes that only said one thing: You're dead.

—...Oh look; it got worst! —Commented Mirio patting his back.

—Iida Tenya! —Without warning the second group was being dictated, the young Japanese was now the chosen one because the British hero decided not to change the box.

—Owen Carrey—Now the young Canadian, who would fight for the United States, end up being chosen by Nordic Thunder.

—Margareth Christine Wilshere—It was Sky Striker's turn and the American ended up choosing from the British box now.

—They are formidable rivals; it will be a difficult match. — Young Ingenium felt no fear about the situation, knew that his rivals would be difficult from the beginning but there was nothing that could discourage him, he would fight to the end no matter-

—Hans Von Krause! — The world was instantly paralyzed for the Japanese, the American and the young British. Three pairs of eyes went to the table in Germany where Hans only narrowed his serenely watching on a huge screen his "group" ... A group of dead people.

—Damn, wanna trade? —Mirio whimpered as he wanted to face the German as soon as possible.

—No, it's my duty to confront him—Strangely ... Iida showed no fear, he was nervous no doubt but he also squeezed his fists with determination —I'll face that man, I'll fight to the end and will not back off in the least —Deku saw him with surprise, his peer and friend would face a monster even stronger than him and far from being afraid he faces the challenge with emotion.

—You can do it Iida-kun, you're strong enough to beat whoever gets in your way—He didn't take long to give some support, Iida deserved that and much more at such a display of courage.

—We'll help you train—It was Todoroki's brief comment but coming from him was possibly as encouraging as possible.

—Thank you fellows ... I will do my best to support them— The camaraderie was strong among the Japanese. From a slight "Shh" their teacher caught their attention because they had already lost the draw of group C, although no Japanese was there by luck and they would just start with group D.

—Dragar Grigor—

—Vi...Only Vi—Strangely the sphere of the French girl only had that name written.

—Yaoyorozu Momo—And then the Japanese turned her face, her group looked relatively accessible because the young Frenchwoman was not among her nation stars as was the young Jean or the captain Marian case, everything painted very well for the young girl-

—William Andrew Arthur Wilshere—Naturia complained about the name being so long while the three young heroes felt a cold sweat go down.

William, of all the people they had to put them with the earthquake man, one of the selection leaders and above all: The one who's considered the strongest hero of the England team, Hans was already a difficult enemy for the youth of group B, so Momo would understand well Iida's pain as well as the panic that should have seized him.

—Just look, that poor boy is shaking... —Momo trembled slightly because to see the table of the Americans is that he ran into Grigor hitting the table multiple times with his face... But the funny thing was that he didn't do it because of William, actually started with that since he notice he would face Momo of all people. Meanwhile the group E had been given and was followed by the F of-

—Fuck—Bakugo released suddenly because in his group there was a Brazilian, the Frenchman Jean and finally-

— Boyfriend! — You guess right: Tanya Ivanka Ivanova would face Bakugo for the pass to the top 16.

—That bitch is dead ...— He murmured squeezing his right hand in a threatening sign, but far from feeling intimidated the blonde passed her thumb by the height of her neck as a sign that he was a dead man—That bi—He was going to get up but a quick Aizawa's stern look made him calm down... For now.

—Tanya, relax—Vladimir said pulling her by the shoulder as the girl was about to get up from her seat to go to Bakugo.

—I'm sorry Vlad ... But I can't contain myself, the idea of fighting with my boyfriend is so—She put both hands in her face completely excited, Midoriya who saw the scene couldn't help but remember a certain blonde belonging to the League of Villains ...

The group draw continued, and without notice to the mention of the group was finished giving the name of the young Tamaki Amajiki, unfortunately for him was mentioned along with the leader of the American team: Rex T. Hasslberry causing a certain stomach pain to the Japanese who would prefer a less strong rival ... Or at least one that wasn't so loud.

—Ow, I wanted to face Hans or Angelika—Mirio made a slight pout to be placed with young people who didn't know yet, felt they would be good rivals but nothing compared to the three he had on his list of main objectives.

— ...Wanna trade? —Nejire asked when her name was mentioned just after the first-born Von Krause, the young people of the English and French federations who were with them seemed much more upset because they knew more about Angelika than the Japanese who didn't avoid feeling a little nervous at the mention of the German.

And finally the young Todoroki ended up being paired with the leader of the South African team, he seemed interested in the main attraction of his group was the young son of Endeavor but didn't address more than light glances at one another.

—And with that we have finished the official matches for the battles of groups, once we have the Top 16 there will be a second draw and later one more for the quarterfinals—And with this explanation the young Antoine ended up giving by the end of the draw ceremony for the biggest heroes tournament in the world to the date—Young heroes, strive, fight with your soul and demonstrate why you are the new symbol of peace. Remember: **Now it's your turn** —Only saying these words the young people of the Japanese team were tremendously surprised because it instantly reminded them ...

—All Might ...— It was the collective whisper because the main screen showed the video of the post battle between the greatest hero in the world, All Might against the infamous villain known as All For One, particularly when the symbol of the peace pointed towards the camera and without turning to it he said the words that had so much weight in the mind of young Izuku.

—Now ... _It's your turn ..._ —He didn't understand; why did that happen? Did they understand what it really meant? Or was it ...

—... I see—As he turned his head and saw all the other heroes at the various tables is that he understood: Nobody understood the real message behind that phrase, they didn't saw it as he did, as the last words of the symbol of peace saying that now it was his heavy burden to carry the One For All ... No, they saw it as the verdict of their greatest hero, a verdict that told them that now was their time to be the heroes of the world that he had protected so much.

He could feel it, the fighting spirits around him were kindled with the excitement of being able to fulfill All Might's request, to fight to be the best heroes, to be the next symbol of peace. He clenched his fists hard but ended up forging a smile on his lips in spite of the nervousness that gripped him.

—Those were your words ...— He mumbled under his breath, whether or not what All Might wanted to say was a fact that ended up inspiring a new generation of heroes, one full of talents, potential and desire for going further and seek to overcome to the one who preceded it for the sake of the free world—Now: It's our turn—He said in a moderately loud voice, earning the eyes of his companions who didn't avoid smiling at this ... Except Bakugo, he only frown heavily.


End file.
